Jemily
by Badass28
Summary: Emily P Jennifer J/JJ
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 :**

_**19h25 Quelque part, **__**É**__**tat-Unis**_

_**Cave insalubre**_

_**Un coup. Et encore un autre coup. Puis plusieurs. Tout s'enchaîne à vitesse grand V. Tu commence à ne plus les compter, ni même les sentir, tu essaye de penser à autre chose mais tu n'y arrive pas, tu est concentrée sur la personne qui se tiens à l'autre bout de la pièce te regardant avec un air appeuré. Tu sais qu'elle se sent coupable. Tu essaye de ne pas regarder cette personne, son regard sur toi ne partiras pas alors tu l'évite jusqu'à ce qu'il aura vider sa rage sur toi. Alors tu te montre résistante et forte, tu ne veux pas paraître lâche parce qu'au fond tu sais que si tu abandonne maintenant la personne que tu essaye de protéger risque de subir la même chose, donc tu résiste essayant d'oublier la douleur qu'il te transmet par ses poings. Ton ventre, ton visage, tes côtes, tes jambes, tout y passe et pourtant tu reste digne.**_

_**Un quart d'heure plus tard tout s'arrête. Tu as peur. Oui tu as peur. Tu te demande si il t'a sentie faiblir et veux donc s'amuser avec quelqu'un d'autre, ou alors il s'est défoulé comme il le souhaitait ? Tu ouvres les yeux avec difficulter, tout est flou, tu cligne plusieurs fois tes paupières pour essayer de voir plus nettement, tu aperçois la silhouette que tu essaye tant de protéger, mais tu ne vois plus ton ravisseur. Une porte claque, tu souffle ... Tu l'as épargner ... Pour le moment. Pas le temps de te réjouir que ta tête chute lourdement sur le sol, tu entends une voix familière, tu essaye de comprendre ce qu'elle dit mais ton esprit divague, tu ne sens plus ton corps, tu te demande même comment tu fais pour encore respirer ? Mais tu te dis que tu n'a pas pris tout ces coups pour rien, et que tu recommencerais autant de fois ci nécéssaire. Tu perçois un bruit de chaîne tapant quelque chose, tes yeux se réouvrent paniquant tout de suite à l'entente de ce son, tu vois que la personne que tu protège tant cherche à se rapprocher de toi en vain, elle te tends la main, tu rassemble tes dernières forces pour soulever et tendre ton bras ... Puis plus rien, tu ressent un contact en sombrant dans l'inconscience.**_

_**... : Reste avec moi !**_

* * *

_**03h45 Quantico, Virginie.**_

_**Locaux du F.B.I**_

_**Point de vue externe :**_

_**Fin d'enquête pour l'équipe de B.A.U, une nouvelle affaire viens d'être élucidé, un nouveau malfrat sous les barreaux, mais encore et toujours des victimes à déplorés. Ils ne supportent pas, à vrai dire qui pourrait supporter ? **_

_**Mais malgrés tout ils aiment leur métier, ils ont l'impression de vraiment servir à quelque chose. Chacun d'entre eux aime être ici dans cette équipe plus soudé que jamais après chaques affaires, ils se considèrent comme une petite famille, et ils sont toujours là les uns pour les autres.**_

_**Point de vue d'**__**É**__**mily Prentiss :**_

_**Mais pourtant, après t'être intégrée à l'équipe, toi **__**É**__**mily Prentiss, tu ne t'est jamais dit que tu fais partie de cette «famille», car tu sais très bien que dans certains métiers comme celui-ci, il ne faut jamais vraiment s'attacher au gens qui travaille avec nous. Oui tu sais que c'est horrible ce que tu pense mais après tout une part de ce que tu te dit est vérité, au fond de toi, tu le sais. Si jamais tu t'attache trop à ces nouveaux collègues et que, Dieu tu ne l'espère pas, ils leurs arriveraient malheurs, tu ne t'en remmettra pas. Tu est au courant, ton parcours à la C.I.A t'a fais rencontrer des personnes qui ont subit cette tragédie, tout les conseils donnés étaient les mêmes. « Ne t'attache jamais à tes collègues », et tu t'en ai fais une régle d'or. Oui quelques fois tu trouve ça vraiment idiot, tu dirais même con. Tu n'a jamais perdu une personne dans ton entourage mais la douleur des autres tu l'a ressentait quand même, au fond s'était un peu égo**__**ï**__**ste, tu fais ça dans ton intérêt, pour ne pas souffrir.**_

_**Tu descends de l'avion avec tes coéquipiers, récupérant tes bagages, tu te presse au parking pour rentrer vite chez toi, tu veux juste te relaxer sous une bonne douche et t'allonger dans ton lit. L'ascenceur arriva à destination, tu met au moins cinq bonnes minutes avant de rejoindre ta voiture, la fatigue gagne du chemin. Tu ouvre ton coffre pour jeter ton sac à l'intérieur.**_

_**...**__** : Hey.**_

_**Tu te retourne vivement la main sur ton arme prête à dégainer à tout moment si le moindre problème se montre. Mais là ton problème est juste ta collègue de boulot. L'agent de liason, Jennifer Jareau. JJ. Enfin si tu peux appeler ça un problème, parce que la belle blonde est tout sauf un problème.**_

_**JJ**__** (souriante) : Désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.**_

_**Émily**__** (faisant retomber la pression) : Oh, non c'est pas grave.**_

_**Une silence un peu gênant se mit en place, tu ne sais pas quoi lui dire et tu vois que ta coéquipière non plus.**_

_**JJ**__** (prenant tout de même la parole) : Demain soir, enfin ce soir, on va passer une petite soirée au bar en face, je ... ça te dirais de venir ?**_

_**Régle d'or ! Régle d'or ! Oui mais en même temps tu n'arrive pas à lui dire non, mais pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas si sorcier que ça après tout !**_

_**É**__**mily**__** : Pourquoi pas.**_

_**Non, non, non ! Tu n'aurais pas dut !**_

_**JJ**__** (souriante) : Cool. Bon, je vais chercher un taxi à cette heure.**_

_**Émily**__** : Tu .. Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?**_

_**JJ**__** (réfléchissant) : Et bien, ouais d'accord. Tu conduis ?**_

_**Émily**__** (souriante) : Oui.**_

_**Mais qu'est-ce que tu est entrain de faire ? Tu l'a raccompagne chez elle ? Oui bon, ce n'est rien non plus, c'est juste par politesse. Tu t'assois sur le siège attendant que ta collègue est bouclée sa ceinture puis tu démarre.**_

_**Émily**__** : Tu habite où ?**_

_**JJ**__** (souriante) : Si tu nous parlais un peu plus souvent, tu le saurais.**_

_**Là tu te sens honteuse, c'est vrai que même si tu ne veux pas t'attacher tu pourrait faire l'effort de leur parler.**_

_**JJ**__** (voyant le malaise de sa collègue) : J'habite au bout de la troisième avenue.**_

_**Émily**__** : Je ...**_

_**JJ**__** : Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier tu sais. Je ne te juge pas. Je te fais simplement une petite remarque.**_

_**Tu profite du feu rouge pour regarder l'agent de liaison.**_

_**Émily**__** : Tu sais, je ne me sens pas vraiment à ma place, je veux dire, vous êtes tous très souder et moi je débarque comme ça. Je ne veux pas faire d'histoire.**_

_**Tu sais que ce que tu dis est un peu confus mais au fond de toi, tu espére sincèrement que la blonde gobe ça, même si cela s'avérait mission impossible vu qu'elle était profileuse tout autant que toi, du moins de notions.**_

_**JJ**__** (se posant vraiment la question) : Tu sais au moins nos prénoms ?**_

_**Émily**__** (rigolant) : Ce n'est pas parce que je ne vous parle pas beaucoup que je ne m'intérrèsse pas à vous.**_

_**Là tu sais que tu ment, du moins tu sais leurs noms et prénoms mais tu ne t'intérrèsse pas tellement à eux, du moins pas tellement à tes autres collègues par rapport à d'autres ...**_

_**Point de vue de Jennifer Jareau :**_

_**Tu est assez surprise de voir la brune rigoler, tu ne l'as jamais vu rire, tu l'observait beaucoup et tu ne l'a voyait sourire que par politesse, elle est vraiment très sérieuse dans son travail ce qui t'impréssionne beaucoup, tu est admirative du travail que fournis la nouvelle arrivante. Alors quand tu l'a vois rigoler tu te dit que tu l'a préfére vraiment comme ça, et sans t'en rendre compte tu affiche un espèce de sourire niais., te remémorant ta première rencontre avec l'agent Prentiss.**_

_**FlashBack :**_

_**Tu as beaucoup de papier à remplir et à faire signer par ton patron, alors quand il te faut aller demander plusieurs autographes à ton Chef, tu te rends compte qu'il n'est pas seule. Une brune d'une trentaine d'années comme toi parle déjà avec ton supérieur et déjà tu trouve que cette fille dégage un certaine classe, elle est plutôt jolie te dit-tu, enfin jolie n'est pas vraiment le mot. Tu secoue ta tête de gauche à droite comme pour chasser tes pensées, et tu va toquer à la porte, les deux personnes présente se retourne et tu te fit happer par se regard chocolat ... sans vraiment comprendre tu te mets à sourire à cette inconnue qui te le rends bien.**_

_**Hotch**__** : Ah JJ, tu tombe bien, je te présente **__**É**__**mily Prentiss c'est elle qui remplace l'agent Greenaway.**_

_**JJ**__** (tendant sa main) : Bienvenue, Jennifer Jareau, je suis l'agent de liaison mais appelle moi JJ.**_

_**Émily**__** (lui serrant la main) : Enchantée.**_

_**« C'est toi qui m'enchante »**_

_**Tu n'en reviens pas de cette pensée qui t'a traversée l'esprit. Cette sensation étrange au bout de tes doitgs sous se contact, c'est ... étrange et nouveau.**_

_**Tu reviens à la réalité quand la voiture redémarra, ton regard toujours porter sur l'agent Prentiss. Tu vois bien que la brune est légèrement distante avec l'équipe et à bien y réfléchir tu sais très bien que son excuse est bidon, tu es profilers quand même, du moins tu en côtois tout les jours alors tu sais comment t'y prendre.**_

_**JJ**__** : Donc, tu veux que je passe te prendre demain ?**_

_**Émily**__** : Je sais pas. Tu sais j'ai une voiture. (en tapotant sur son volant)**_

_**JJ**__** (souriante) : Oui peut-être, mais ça économisera l'essence, et puis je pourrais enfin faire plus connaissance avec toi.**_

_**Là tu sens la brune se crisper, à tu dit quelque chose de mal ?**_

_**Émily**__** (coupant le contact) : On est arrivées chez toi.**_

_**Tu tourne la tête et vois que vous êtes bien dans ta rue, juste en face de ta maison, tu ne comprends pas tu regarde ta collègue bizarrement attendant une réponse. Tu croyait qu'elle t'avais dit qu'elle ne savait pas où tu habitait ?**_

_**Émily**__** (pointant du doigt une boîte au lettre) : Jennifer Jareau. Il n'y en a pas cent.**_

_**JJ**__** (souriant) : Bien vu. Aller viens je t'offre un café. (sortant de la voiture)**_

_**Émily**__** (destabiliser) : Non ... Je suis fatigué, je vais rentrer chez moi mais merci quand même.**_

_**JJ**__** (insistant) : Bon et bien donne moi ton adresse pour que je vienne te chercher demain.**_

_**Émily**__** (remettant le contact) : Non pas la peine.**_

_**JJ**__** : Mais ...**_

_**Pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que la voiture de ta coéquipière se remit en marche, tu es extrèmement déçu de cette réponse, toi qui aurait pus avoir la chance de discuter avec elle. Mais fois de JJ, tu ne va pas lâcher l'affaire comme ça.**_

_**Point de vue d'**__**É**__**mily Prentiss :**_

_**Oui, tu le sais, ce que tu viens de faire est juste stupide. Stupide et lâche, partir comme ça sans même un au revoir. Non ce n'est pas ton acte qui est stupide, c'est toi. La blonde n'avait rien dit de mal au contraire tout était extrèmement gentil, bon ... sauf le petit pic « Si tu nous parlerais plus souvent tu le saurais » Mais tu sais qu'elle ne voulait pas le dire en mal, et puis de toute façon elle avait raison alors que pouvait-tu dire face à ces yeux bleus ? Sans vraiment faire attention tu augmente ta vitesse, énervée contre toi-même, pourquoi devait-tu suivre cette stupide règle, après tout tu es assez grande pour savoir quoi faire, cela fais déjà six mois que tu as intégrée l'équipe et en six mois tout ce que tu sais de tes partenaires c'est leurs noms et prénoms.**_

_**Émily**__** (pouffant) : C'est ridicul !**_

_**Tu grille le feu rouge énervée par ton comportement, tu à toujours repousser ceux qui te tendait la main, ne voulant jamais t'attacher à personne et cela te convenait ... du moins c'est ce que tu croyait. Maintenant tu te dit que la personne la plus proche de toi, c'est ton chat. Pathétique ! C'est le seul mot qui te viens à l'esprit.**_

_**Soudain tu aperçois quelque chose en pleins milieu de la route ... Non quelqu'un ! Ton pied écrase littéralement la pédale de frein ... Un léger coup cogna contre ta tête, sous le choc de l'arrêt ton crâne ou plutôt ton arcade est venue buter contre le volant. Tu reprends tes esprits quelques secondes plus tard, tu relève les yeux vers la silhouette qui se tiens debout, choqué sans faire le moindre geste, tu fais abstraction de ta douleur et sors de ta voiture t'approchant doucement de la personne en face de toi.**_

_**Émily**__** : Je ... Vous allez bien ?**_

_**Tu ne réçois aucunes réponses, tu s'approche d'un peu plus près essayant de nouveau le dialogue.**_

_**Émily**__** : Monsieur ? **_

_**...**__** : **__**Ç**__**a va.**_

_**Émily**__** (s'inquiétant) : Vous ètes sur ?**_

_**...**__** (se tournant vers la brune) : Je crois.**_

_**Émily**__** : Venez je vais vous emmener à l'hôpital, vous venez de subir un choc, vous devez faire un contrôle.**_

_**...**__** (reculant) : C'est plutôt vous qui devriez y aller, votre arcade est en sang.**_

_**Tu approche ta main vers ta blessure et sens le liquide chaud couler sur tes doigts, tu siffle un merde entre tes dents puis repporte ton attention vers cette homme qui commençe à s'en aller doucement.**_

_**Émily**__** (se rapprochant de lui) : Hé ! **_

_**...**__** : Je vais bien mademoiselle.**_

_**Puis sans crier gare il partit te laissant seule sur la route déserte à cette heure-ci. Au bout de quelques instants tu remonte dans ta voiture, la remis en marche et roula jusqu'à chez toi mais cette fois-ci beaucoup plus lentement. Tu gare ta voiture dans le parking puis monte jusqu'à ton appartement, quand tu l'ouvre ton chat viens t'accueillir en miaulant, il doit avoir faim se te dis-tu. Tu lui sers donc sa nourriture et passe à la salle de bain. Il est vrai que tu ne t'est pas loupée.**_

_**Point de vue de Jennifer Jareau :**_

_**De ton côté, tu viens à peine de raccrocher avec ton amie et collègue de boulot, Pénélope Garcia. Tu te sent un peu honteuse de ce que tu viens de faire, mais tu ne le regrette pas vraiment, tu sais que ce n'est pas pour rien. Dans votre équipe ont ne doit pas demander des informations sur ses collègues ni se profiler, c'est une régle, mais il y à, à peine quelques secondes, toi, l'agent Jaraud viens d'enfraindre une de ses règles. Tu a demander à l'analyste de ton équipe l'adresse d'**__**É**__**mily Prentiss. Bien sur tu ne lui a pas dit que tu compte aller l'a chercher chez elle demain, tu as trouver une excuse bidon. L'agent Prentiss aurait soit disant fais tomber son portable dans le parking du F.B.I avant qu'elle ne partes, et oui tu n'a pas dit non plus à ton amie que ta collègue t'a raccompagner chez toi, déjà que Garcia te surprends souvent entrain de regarder la jolie brune, là elle se serait poser de drôles de questions. Alors tu n'as rien dit.**_

_**Après s'être débarrasée de toutes tes affaires, tu te glisse sous la douche, te demandant ce que pouvait bien faire l'agent Prentiss maintenant ? Mais ?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu te pose se genre de questions ? Tu as remarquer que tu t''intérèsse à la brune plus que tu ne le fais avec tes autres collègues. Au fond tu le sais pourquoi, **__**É**__**mily Prentiss attire toute ta curiosité, elle est tellement discrète et secrète, elle n'attire jamais l'attention, juste quand elle fais le profil du tueur, rien ne la déconcentre et pour toi c'est vraiment déconcertant. Tu as plusieurs fois essayer de lui parler mais ta collègue se referme encore plus, mais tu n'a pas abandonner, oh non, la preuve demain tu ira chez elle.**_

_**L'agent de liaison ne lâche jamais rien et tu ne sais pas du tout pourquoi, mais tu n'a pas du tout envie de lâcher l'agent Prentiss, la part de mystère qu'elle cache t'intrigue beaucoup. Mais ce soir tu es contente parce que tu as réussi à la faire rire et même sourire, elle t'a parler et il ne t'en fallait pas plus pour te motivée.**_

_**Tu sors de la douche cette fois-ci le sourire aux lèvres et va te coucher en pensant à ta coéquipière.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

_**22h55, Quelque part, **__**É**__**tats-Unis**_

_**Cave insalubre **_

_**Tu es plongée dans le noir, malgrés le fait que tu garde les yeux ouvert tu ne vois casiment rien, bien sur il fais nuit, tu le vois par la petite fenêtre en haut, tu ne sais même pas combien de temps tu es rester inconsciente ... Soudain tu panique ! L'a t'il toucher ? Ton regard cherche la personne que tu protège, tu l'as vois, son regard est aussi posé sur toi, elle soupire en voyant tes yeux ouvert, ta main est toujours accrochée à la sienne, son autre bras est retenu par les menottes, tu te dis que cela doit vraiment lui faire mal surtout après tout ce temps.**_

_**...**__** : Tu m'as fais tellement peur ...**_

_**Emily**__** (inquiète) : Tu vas bien ?**_

_**...**__** (triste) : J'ai vraiment crus que tu ... allais mourir ...**_

_**Emily**__** : Il t'as fais quelque chose de mal ?**_

_**...**__** (soupirant, les yeux remplis de larmes) : J'ai tellement eu peur de te perdre quand tu est tombée.**_

_**Emily**__** (regardant un instant le visage en face du sien) : Dit moi. Est-ce qu'il t'a frapper ?**_

_**...**__** (pleurant à chaude larmes) : Putain Emily, tu as faillis mourir ! Toi ! Pas moi ! Tu ... Tu as reçu tellement de coups j'ai crus qu'il allait te tuer ! Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fais ? Hein ? J'aurais pas pus supporter de te perdre ! Et toi tu continue à t'inquiétée pour moi alors que c'est toi qui à tout pris ! Tu verrais ton état, je ne sais même pas comment tu fais pour parler, il ... il y a tellement de sang ... J'ai faillis te perdre !**_

_**É**__**mily**__** (doucement) : Calme toi.**_

_**Tu rassemble toutes tes forces pour te redresser, tu t'approche doucement, la chaîne des menottes se tends mais tu est suffisament près d'elle pour la toucher, la serrer dans tes bras, enfin dans ton bras.**_

_**...**__** (dans un sanglot) : Je ... je n'aurais pas supporter ...**_

_**É**__**mily**__** (chuchotant) : Je vais bien JJ.**_

_**Oui, c'est bien elle, Jennifer Jaraud, ta collègue, ton amie, ta confidente ... C'est elle que tu cherche tant à protéger même au péril de ta vie, tu ne supporterait pas qu'elle souffre, tu aimerais tellement qu'elle ne soit pas là, dans cette pièce, tu aimerais souffrir toute seule, parce que rien que que l'idée que la blonde subisse la même chose que toi te donne des envies de meurtres. Tu voudrais tellement faire la peau à ton ravisseur, mais avec ces menottes et ton états ce n'est pas pas partie gagner, et pourtant tu as bien essayer de retirer ces foutus bracelets, mais elles sont toujours accrocher à ton poignet meurtris qui prouve qu'il est impossible de s'en échapper.**_

_**JJ**__** (calant sa tête de le cou de la brune en essayant de calmer ses pleurs) : Promet moi. Promet moi de rester en vie parce ... parce que je pourrais pas ...**_

_**É**__**mily**__** (posant un baiser sur le front de son amie) : Je te le promet.**_

_**Mais à peine tu prononça ces mots que ta tête chancela en avant sur l'épaule de ta collègue, ta vue deviens flou, tu n'arrive pas à rester sur tes genoux, ton corps bascule sur le côté mais il est retenu par la blonde, mais à un bras c'est dur, pourtant elle fais tout pour ne pas que tu percute le sol même si son poignet lui fais terriblement mal.**_

_**JJ**__** : Hé ! Émily ! Non, non, non ! Tu dois rester avec moi ! (criant) À l'aide ! Pitiez aider là ! Faites quelque chose ... (pleurant) Je t'en pris, ne meurs pas, s'il te plaît, j'ai besoins de toi !**_

_**Tu sens son front se coller au tiens sa respiration ce fais de plus en plus saccadé, elle glisse sur ton visage, c'est une étrange sensation. Ses larmes s'écrasent sur ta joue, elle pleurs, elle ne s'arrête pas, ton cœur se fend en deux. Tu essaye de rester éveillée mais la douleur est trop forte.**_

_**Tu entends la porte s'ouvrir, tu panique intérieurement, tu veux bouger, tu veux la protéger mais tu n'y arrive pas. Puis tu sens que quelque chose te rentre dans la jambe, c'est fins et long, sa te transperce la peau, tu voudrais crier de douleur mais tu n'en n'a plus la force, avant de sombrer une nouvelle fois, tu entends le cris strident de JJ, tu prie, oui tu prie. Tu prie pour qu'elle s'en sorte, tu sais que pour toi les dés sont jetter. Alors tu prie pour elle. **_

* * *

_**10h30, Quantico, Virgine**_

_**Appartement d'**__**É**__**mily Prentiss**_

_**Point de vue d'**__**É**__**mily Prentiss :**_

_**Tu te réveille tranquillement chez toi, ton réveil te sors des bras de Morphé, tu es peut-être rentrée tard hier soir, ou tôt ce matin, mais tu ne veut pas rester au lit toute la matinée, ayant ton samedi de libre tu te dit que tu va un peu en profitée. Mais en te levant tu es prise d'un léger étourdissement, bien sur ta tête, malgrés les cachets que tu as pris sa cogne dur la-haut. Tu te dirige dans la salle de bain et prends le premier truc contre les migraines qui te passe sous le nez. **_

_**Tu te déshabille lentement, pas de mouvement brusque pour éviter tout vertige et te place sous le jet d'eau chaude, tes muscles se détendent petits à petits au contact du liquide glissant sur ta peau. Cette sensation, jamais tu ne t'en lasseras, pendant un enquête vous devez prendre votre douche rapidement, alors que là, tu peut prendre ton temps. Tu te décide de sortir, un bon quart d'heure après, enfilant une serviette autour de ta taille, ton chat choisi se moment pour entrer dans la salle de bain.**_

_**Émily**__** : Dommage pour toi, j'ai déjà mis ma serviette.**_

_**Tu en as l'habitude, à chaque fois que tu sors de la douche ton chat arrive toujours à ce moment en s'asseyant devant la porte, au départ ça ne t'amusais pas du tout, tu ne savaiz pas pourquoi Sergio venait t'épiée sous la douche, maintenant tu le sais. Ton chat est un voyeur.**_

_**Avant de te diriger dans ta chambre tu prends soins de mettre un pansement à ta blessure puis alla à ton armoire, pris un short court, noir, un léger débardeur en enfilant une veste blanche par dessus et mis une casquette elle aussi noir sur tes cheveux maintenant attachée en queue de cheval. Tu te munis de tes basckets ainsi qu'une montre, ferme ta porte en sortant de ta résidence et commençe à courir. Courir, tu adore ça. Tu te défoule sans vraiment attirer l'attention, ça te calme, t'apaise et aussi te garde en forme, après tout ton métier est très physique ... Du moins quand il faut interpeller un suspect. Le monde est déjà levé, d'habitude tu fais son jogging plus tôt mais hier avais été très éprouvant et il fallait absolument que tu récupère de cette affaire.**_

_**Tu continue de courir, haletant sous l'effort mais n'arrêtant pas pour autant.**_

_**Point de vue de Jennifer Jareau :**_

_**Toi aussi de ton côté, tu te lève, mais bien plus tard, 11h30, il fallait vraiment que tu te repose, ton poste est important pour l'équipe il faut que tu te lève aux aurores pour intercepter les messages important pour l'enquête et te coucher tard comme tous tes collègues. La lumière transperça de part en part tes rideaux, le soleil est naturellement levée depuis longtemps mais tu veux profiter de ton jour de repos. Tu adore le samedi, rien pour t'embêter, libre de ton temps libre. Tu te prépare un café pour commencer ta journée de bon pied, de toute façon tes journées commençe toujours de bon pied et aujourd'hui encore plus que les autres.**_

_**Oui car tu dois aller voir l'agent Prentiss, aussitôt cette pensées affecter à ton cerveau tu te fais extrèmement rapide pour finir ton café et te retrouver dans ta chambre choissisant une tenue rapidement, tu opte pour un léger pull bleu marine et un jean slim noir. Tu te coiffe le plus simplement possible tout comme ton maquillage, tu n'aime pas le superficiel. Tu te presse rapidement dehors en montant dans ta voiture, mis le contact et te dirigea vers l'avenue que Garcia t'as transmis. Tu ne connais pas tellement ce quartier, tu t'est déjà retrouver à rouler par ici mais tu ne t'est jamais arrêter. Tu cherche pendant cinq minutes le batiment évoquer par ton analyste puis le trouve enfin, une résidence assez imposante. Tu vois un parking et t'y engoufre, un peu plus loins tu vois la voiture de fontion d'**__**É**__**mily. Tu souris, au moins elle est là. Tu monte dans l'ascenceur du parking pour arriver dans une cage d'escalier, tu relis le message de Pénélope, dernier étage, tu n'as pas le temps d'appeler l'ascenceur que tes jambes se mettent en marche toutes seules, une fois arrivée à la dernière porte tu vérifie quand même le nom sur la sonnette. « **__**É**__**mily Prentiss ». Tu frappe. Une fois... Deux fois... Trois fois .**_

_**JJ**__** : C'est JJ.**_

_**Tu entends des pas, mais pas à l'intérieure de l'appartement, ils viennent de la cage d'escalier, tu attends, peut-être est-ce ta collègue ? **_

_**Tu n'ose plus bouger quand tu vois l'agent Prentiss passer le tournant du couloir, elle ... tu l'as trouve ... tu te trouvre bizarre. **__**É**__**mily est tellement ...**_

_**É**__**mily**__** (très surprise) : JJ ?**_

_**JJ**__** (s'attardant sur les jambes viblement musclées de sa coéquipière) : Je ... Euh ...**_

_**É**__**mily**__** (réajustant sa queue de cheval) : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**_

_**JJ**__** : Bha ... Ce soir.**_

_**Émily**__** (souriante) : Tu veux pas développer un peu ?**_

_**JJ**__** (éclaircissant sa gorge) : Pour la sortie de ce soir, je voulais savoir si tu était toujours d'accord. **_

_**Émily**__** (un peu surprise) : Oh ... oui, je viens.**_

_**JJ**__** (souriante) : Cool. (s'inquiétant d'un coup) Qu'est que tu as à l'arcade ?**_

_**Émily**__** (ouvrant sa porte) : Rien, je me suis cognée, tu veux rentrer ?**_

_**JJ**__** : Je veux pas te déranger.**_

_**Émily**__** (souriante) : Non, ne t'inquiète pas.**_

_**Point de vue d'**__**É**__**mily Prentiss :**_

_**Tu ouvres donc ta porte. Tu n'en reviens toujours pas, qu'elle surprise tu as eut en croisant ce regard bleu azur y a quelques instants, elle t'attendait devant ta porte, néannmoins tu te demande bien pourquoi elle est ici, et surtout comment à t-elle su où tu habite. Tu fais entrer la blonde dans ton chez toi, ton espace personelle, tu n'arrive pas à le croire, tu à définitivement oubliée ta règle ? Temps pis te dit-tu, de toute façon tu n' allait pas lui dire de partir, cela aurait été vraiment mal placé.**_

_**Émily**__** : Le salon est par là, tu veux un café ?**_

_**JJ**__** : Je veux bien.**_

_**Tu vois la blonde se diriger vers la direction donner, tu vois bien que les yeux bleus de ta collègue regarde un peu partout, elle disparue de ton champs de vision, tu prépare le café, toi tu te contentra d'un jus de fruit, tu n'a pas fais tout ce sport pour boire un café ensuite, autant rester dans ton élan. Tu pars prendre une serviette rapidement pour te la mettre autour du cou, tu as beaucoup transpirer et si tu le pouvais tu irais reprendre une douche sur le champs mais tu as une invitée, alors tu te contentra d'éponger. Oui ce n'est pas propre te dit-tu. Tu prends donc le café et le jus de fruit et les apportes au salon.**_

_**JJ**__** (regardant toujours autour d'elle) : C'est super modern, comparé à moi, mes meubles sont plutôt des vieux trucs de famille quoi, alors c'est pas du tout neuf.**_

_**Émily**__** (tendant la tasse) : Le viellot à parfois son charme.**_

_**JJ**__** (prenant la tasse qu'**__**É**__**mily lui tendait) : Merci.**_

_**Un silence presque inconfortable se mit en place, tu sais que tu devrais dire quelque chose mais tu ne sais pas vraiment quoi. Et encore une fois c'est l'agent de liason qui prit la parole.**_

_**JJ**__** (portant sa tasse à ses lèvres) : Alors, ça fais combien de temps que tu fais du jogging ?**_

_**Tu l'as regarde sérieusement puis te met à rire par la question de ta coéquipière, tout les sujets sont bon à prendre pense-tu.**_

_**Émily**__** (souriante) : Depuis quelques temps déjà.**_

_**JJ**__** (ne comprennant pas) : J'ai dit un truc de drôle ?**_

_**Émily**__** (riant) : Non pas du tout, excuse moi.**_

_**Tu vois bien que la blonde ne comprends pas vraiment ta réaction, et toi non plus d'ailleurs, tu ne veut surtout pas dire que la blonde est stupide mais le malaise entre vous la pousse à un sujet quelque peu ... stupide.**_

_**Comme un ange tombé du ciel, ton chat fait son apparition venant se frotter à toi, tu es sur que maintenant tu va avoir des poils de chat coller sur ta jambe à cause de la transpiration. Tu repousse deux trois fois ton chat, voyant qu'il aura rien partit se coller à l'inconue.**_

_**Émily**__** : Désolée, il est un peu collant.**_

_**JJ**__** (souriante) : Non, il est mignon.**_

_**Point de vue de Jennifer Jareau :**_

_**Bha oui mignon, mais pas aussi mignon que sa maîtresse. Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu est en train de te dire ? Et puis c'est quoi ces sujets ? Le jogging, le chat, ce seras quoi après, le beau temps ? Comme si tu n'avait pas le choix de toute façon tu sais que discuter avec la brune est difficile, elle est très peu communicative alors il va falloir que tu te montre perspicace.**_

_**JJ**__** (innocement) : Sinon, tu travaillais où avant ?**_

_**Tu vois bien l'effet douche froide que cela à sur ta collègue. Merde merde merde. Pensa-tu. Un léger raclement de gorge de la part de l'agent Prentiss, un main dans les cheveux, si c'est pour avoir cette vue tu reposerait la question beaucoup de fois.**_

_**Émily**__** : Et bien, je travaillais pour la C.I.A.**_

_**JJ**__** : Pourquoi être venue ici ?**_

_**Tu te maudit une nouvelle fois, mais tu ne peux pas te retenir, c'est plus fort que toi, tu veux tout savoir sur la brune.**_

_**Émily**__** (sourire crispée) : Je ... Et bien ... **_

_**Tu l'a vois réfléchir, tu sais qu'elle pèse le pour et le contre pour t'en parler, ou à comment elle va si prendre pour te raconter, ou encore évité avec brio le sujet, tu sais que ta coéquipière est très très douée pour ça quand il s'agit d'elle.**_

_**Émily**__** (souriante) : Je voulais changer d'air.**_

_**JJ**__** (reportant une nouvelle fois sa tasse à ses lèvres) : Ok.**_

_**Mensonge !**_

_**Émily**__** : Et toi ? Depuis combien de temps est-tu ici ?**_

_**JJ**__** (toute souriante) : Deux ans.**_

_**Émily (buvant une gorgée de sa boisson) : D'accord.**_

_**Tu sens sa bouche s'assécher terriblement, tu as du mal à déglutir, quand la brune leva sa tête pour boire, une petite goutte de sueur se fraya un chemin, coulant jusqu'à son cou pour entrer en contact avec son débardeur, tu trouve cela très sexy, même si cela reste de la sueur.**_

_**JJ**__** (se levant difficilement) : Je... Je vais te laisser alors, à qu'elle heure je passe te prendre ?**_

_**Émily**__** (se levant à son tour) : Tu ne lacheras pas, hein ?**_

_**JJ**__** (grand sourire) : Non.**_

_**Émily**__** (regardant par la fenêtre) : Tout dépent à qu'elle heure vous compter y aller.**_

_**JJ**__** (s'attardant vers le petit décolter qu'offrait le tee-shirt d'**__**É**__**mily) : Bha ... Je ... Heure.**_

_**Émily**__** (tournant la tête sous l'incompréhension) : Pardon ?**_

_**JJ**__** (relevant la tête d'un coup) : 19 heures.**_

_**Émily**__** : Très bien.**_

_**Tu l'as suis jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, tu n'a pas vraiment envie de partir mais tu n'a pas d'excuse pour rester, tu passe le pas de la porte en regardant ta collègue avec un grand sourire.**_

_**JJ**__** : Bon, à tout à l'heure alors.**_

_**Émily**__** : **__**Á**__** tout à l'heure.**_

_**Et tu pars légèrement déçu, mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prends ?! Pourquoi absolument venir la chercher, pourquoi ne pas arrêter de la regarder comme un chien devant son os, pourquoi vouloir toujours tout savoir sur elle ?**_

_**Point de vue d'**__**É**__**mily Prentiss :**_

_**Tu ferme la porte encore un peu sonné par cette visite si innatendu, mais une question n'arrêtait pas de se faire entendre en boucle dans ton esprit. Comment à t-elle su où tu habite ? Tu ne pense pas avoir dit quelque chose hier soir ni même pendant ces six derniers mois, décidemment cette Jennifer Jarraud t'intéréssais un peu plus. **_

_**Oh non non non, il ne faut surtout pas ! Mais tu sais que pour l'instant tu ne peux pas faire autrement, tu te pose des questions sur ta collègue et tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher.**_

_**Bon tu doit arrêter de penser à ce genre de chose, ton ventre commence à grogner, voilà pense à manger.**_

_**6 heures plus tard**_

_**Tu est enfin prête, oui tu as mis longtemps avant choisir ta tenue, comme tu n'est jamais sortie avec tes collègues , tu te demandais si tu doit y aller décontracter ou alors un peu plus sérieux. Tu a donc opter pour une chemise blanche et un jeans foncé noir. Tu t'est lissée les cheveux correctement soignant au passage ta frange, tu t'est maquillée très légèrement comme d'habitude puis tu as enfiler tes Vans noir, et oui ce n'est pas parce que tu est agent du F.B.I que tu ne doit pas être à la mode. Donc elle a choisie la décontraction.**_

_**Dans une demi-heure ta belle collègue allait venir la chercher ... Belle ? Bien sur qu'elle est belle, ses profonds yeux bleus, ses ... STOP ! Il ne faut pas que tu t'intérrèsse à elle comme ça, non juste en tant qu'amie c'est tout. Du moins si la blonde voudrais bien être l'amie d'une personne distante et réservée...**_

_**C'est décidée, à partir de maintenant tu oublis la règle idiote que le C.I.A t'as mis en tête. Et puis si une équipe fonctionne bien c'est grâce à l'entente des membres qui en font partit, et tu fais partie de cette équipe. Adieu la règle d'or qui dit qu'il ne faut pas s'attacher à ces collègues ... Tu n'a pas besoin de ça, tu va juste t'en faire des bons amis et des bons coéquipiers, tout va bien marcher entre vous pendant les affaires que pendant les heures libres. C'est comme un peu une nouvelle **__**É**__**mily Prentiss qui arrive, de toute façon depuis que tu es arrivée au sein de B.A.U ta vie à radicalement changer, tu ne le fais pas montrer mais tu es très contente de travailler comme ça et avec tes nouveaux camarades, même si tu ne les connais pas l'ambiance y est agréable. Ce soir, tu va parler, tu ne va pas être l'Agent Prentiss. Tu va te montrer comme la vrai **__**É**__**mily.**_

_**Point de vue de Jennifer Jareau :**_

_**Comme à chaque fois que tu sors tu met une heure à choisir ta tenue, il est hors de question que tu reste habillée comme ça, non tu n''est pas vraiment une fashion victime mais tu aime bien être belle comme toutes les femmes et donc le choix de ta tenue est important. Sobre et classe ? Non non non ! Décontracte, donc ... chemise noire sur jeans ? Oui, ça te va. Talon mais pas trop haut bien sur. Tu espère que la brune va aimer ? Mais ... Pourquoi tu es toujours entrain de sortir des trucs comme ça ? Une discussion avec Garcia s'impose, temps pis si tu devais le garder pour toi, ça deviens trop fort.**_

_**Un petit lissage rapide des cheveux ainsi qu'un coup de maquilage et te voilà qui court presque dans ta voiture.**_

_**JJ**__** (paniquant) : Oh non ! 18H55 ! Je vais être en retard.**_

_**Tu grille plusieurs feux rouges espérant gagner quelques minutes, mais quand tu arrive dans le parking de ta collègue, tu a au moins dix minutes de retard. Là Usain Bolt pouvait bien se tenir, tu met moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire pour gravir les cinq étages de la résidence, l'ascenceur t'aurais fais perdre du temps. Tu toque vivement à la porte de ta coéquipière pour la deuxième fois de la journée.**_

_**La porte s'ouvrit sur **__**É**__**mily ... Tu l'as trouve tellement belle que tu ne sais pas du tout quoi dire, tu n'arrive même pas à t'excuser de ton retard tu est absorbée.**_

_**JJ**__** (perdu dans sa contemplation) : Bonsoir.**_

_**É**__**mily**__** (elle aussi absente) : S... Salut.**_

_**Vous vous regardez depuis maintenant une bonne minute sans savoir quoi vous dire. La brune se racla violement la gorge comme pour se donner bonne contenance.**_

_**Émily**__** : Tu veux boire quelque chose avant de partir ?**_

_**JJ**__** : Non, merci. De toute façon on va bien boire là-bas.**_

_**Émily**__** (souriante) : D'accord. (fermant sa porte) Alors, je croyais que l'Agent Jarraud n'était jamais en retard ?**_

_**JJ**__** (grimaçant) : Désolée, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées quand l'heure du départ avait sonnée.**_

_**Émily**__** : Et qu'elle était ce sujet de réflexion intense ?**_

_**JJ**__** (s'empressant de répondre n'importe quoi à par «toi») : Sur une affaire.**_

_**Émily**__** (soupirant) : Ils ne s'arrêtent jamais ces monstres.**_

_**JJ**__** (souriante) : Bien sur que si, on les attraperas un par un, tu va voir si il ne vont jamais s'arrêter.**_

_**Émily**__** (riant) : Je veux bien voir ça.**_

_**Tu est très étonnée que le comportement de l'agent Prentiss soit aussi détendu et moins fermé, très surprise oui mais agréablement, voir un si jolie sourire ça ne peut que vous rendre agréable.**_

_**Vous montez donc dans ta voiture. Et en route pour la fète ! Mais même en roulant tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de regarder ta belle coéquipière, elle regard le paysage qui défile de sa vitre passagère alors tu en profite, tu te dis que cette chemise lui va comme un gant, les deux boutons du haut retirer lui ouvre un léger décolter et tu trouve ça renversant, même si tu aimerais bien sur qu'elle n'attache aucun de ses boutons ... Mon dieu mais quel esprit tu as JJ !**_

_**Une petite secousse te ramène à la route.**_

_**Émily**__** (riant) : Tu es pire conductrice que Reid.**_

_**Son sourire ...**_

_**É**__**mily**__** (paniquant un peu) : JJ tu dévie là.**_

_**Tu te reprends, oh mon dieu il faut que tu arrête de regarder cette fille sinon ça va mal finir. Finalement tu reprends le contrôle tout en jettant des regards brûlant à ta passagère. **_

_**Cela va être très dur de la lâcher des yeux ce soir.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

_**02h13, Quelque part, **__**É**__**tats-Unis**_

_**Cave insalubre**_

_**Tu te sens lourde, faible, un peu vaseuse même, ton corps est comme paralysé de douleur, mais pourtant tu as l'impression d'aller un peu mieux. Tu ne sais pas où tu est, ou du moins tu ne veux pas le savoir, te le dire te ramènerais à la triste réalité, tu espère secrètement au fond de toi que vous êtes loin de cette endroit de malheurs, que par miracle vous êtes sauver, mais la réalité te ratrappe quand tu ouvre les yeux. Tu constate qu'il fait toujours nuit à la noirceur de la pièce. Mais là un sentiment bizarre apparaît quand tes yeux balayent la salle du regard ... Tu n'est plus à la même place. Où est JJ ? Quand ton cerveau eut imprimer tout ça la panique t'envahit, tu essaye de te relever mais quelque chose t'en empêche, ou du moins quelqu'un. Maintenant tu le sens un souffle chaud glisse sur ton visage.**_

_**...**__** (chuchotant) : Non, tu ne bouge pas.**_

_**Ton cœur ne bat plus si fort, cette voix t'apaise, bien sur c'est celle de JJ. Tu te rends compte maintenant de la situation, c'est normal si tu as changer de place, tu est dans les bras de JJ. C'est normal si quelque chose t'empêche de bouger, tu est dans les bras de JJ. C'est normal que tu sens sa respiration saccadé venir glisser sur ta peau, tu est dans les bras de JJ.**_

_**JJ**__** (caressant les cheveux de la brune) : Tu est si faible.**_

_**Tu te dis qu'elle a raison, ton état doit être tellement pitoyable. Tu fais presque malaise sur malaise, tu à un étrange sentiment maintenant, tu est tellement affaibli que si tu continue comme ça, tu risque de perdre la vie.**_

_**JJ**__** (continuant son geste) : Elle ne pouvait pas te laisser comme ça, elle a accepter.**_

_**Émily**__** (grimaçant sous la douleur) : Qu ... Quoi ?**_

_**JJ**__** (posant son doigt sur les lèvres de son amie) : S'il te plaît garde tes forces.**_

_**Tu vois qu'elle est très sérieuse même si son visage montre toute la fragilité qui si trouve. Tu hoche la tête, tu ne veux pas la contre dire parce qu'au fond tu sais qu'elle a raison de part ton manque de force indéniable.**_

_**JJ**__** : Tu te souviens au moins que tu as fais un malaise ?**_

_**Tu hoche une nouvelle fois la tête positivement.**_

_**JJ**__** (caressant maintenant sa joue en souriant les larmes aux yeux) : Je vais finir par croire que tu fais exprès de me faire peur. Tu adore t'éloigner de moi quelques instants en faisant un malaise ?**_

_**Émily**__** (fermant les yeux) : Pas du tout.**_

_**JJ**__** (sur un ton un peu plus autoritaire) : Arrête de parler.**_

_**Tu soupire mais tu souris quand même, cette petite attention est tellement touchante, cela dit c'est normal, c'est comme-ci la mort rodaît, les gens s'accrochent à quelque chose.**_

_**JJ**__** : J'étais tellement éffrayer que j'ai crier, je demandais de l'aide à un tueur. (rigolant nerveusement) Tu y croit ?**_

_**Son rire n'est pas du tout un rire normal, elle est tellement épuisée, elle va craquer, tu le sens à sa façon de parler.**_

_**JJ**__** (les yeux humides) : Quelques secondes après la porte s'est ouverte.**_

_**Flash-Back JJ :**_

_**Tu l'as vois arriver, cela t'étonne de voir une autre personne que le ravisseur habituel, tu ne comprends pas du tout, qui est-elle ? Puis soudain tu panique encore plus de ce que tu ne l'est, elle tiens quelque chose dans sa main et arrive vraiment à toute vitesse vers toi et **__**É**__**mily. Est-ce la fin ? Est-ce que tes cris vont causer votre perte ? Ne pourras tu jamais dire un dernier quelque chose à ta brune préférée ? Tu ne sais pas, tu ne sais plus, tu reviens à la réalité quand tu vois, ce que maintenant tu peux identifié comme étant une seringue, planté dans la jambe de ta collègue.**_

_**JJ**__** (hurlant) : NON !**_

_**...**__** (poussant la blonde) : Pousse toi !**_

_**Non ! Hors de question que tu laisse **__**É**__**mily dans ses mains, alors tu t'accroche de toutes tes forces, tu ne veux pas l'abandonner, surtout pas, tu dois rester avec elle, elle est ce qui compte le plus pour toi à tes yeux, tu ne peux pas renoncer ! Mais pourtant sa force lui donne raison et t'écarte le plus loin possible d'elle, tu ne vois presque plus rien, tes larmes sont tellement abondantes que t'a vue en subit les frais. D'un coup de manche tu éfface toute trace de pleurs.**_

_**JJ**__** (criant) : Laissez là, ne lui faite pas de mal, je vous en prie !**_

_**...**__** (reposant la brune délicatement) : Hey blondinette, je ne lui fais rien là à par l'aider, c'est bien ce que tu as demander, non ?**_

_**Tu est surprise par la gentillesse de sa phrase. Mais bon sang qui est-elle ? Et qu'a t'elle fais à la brune ?**_

_**JJ**__** : Qu ... Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez injecter ?**_

_**...**__** (calmement) : La nuit dernière, il vous à injecter une dose de glucose c'est sa technique pour vous garder un tant sois peu en forme sans vous donner de quoi manger.**_

_**JJ**__** : Cela ne réponds pas à ...**_

_**...**__** (la coupant) : J'y viens blondinette. En fouillant dans les affaires de ta copine j'ai découvert deux seringues et une ordonnance à son nom, j'ai vite fais le rapprochement quand tu t'est mise à hurler.**_

_**JJ**__** (ne comprenant rien) : Je ne vous suis pas.**_

_**...**__** (soupirant) : Ton amie est diabétique. Dans les seringues c'est de l'insuline et vu la dose de sucre qu'il vous a balancer dans le corps hier soir, ça ne m'étonne même pas qu'elle soit tomber dans les vaps. J'ai choper l'aiguille et je suis venue la sauver. **_

_**Tu n'arrive pas à enregistrer cette nouvelle dans ton cerveau. Elle te l'aurait dit si elle est malade, surtout de cette maladie, oui elle te l'aurait dit, elle te fais confiance ... Elle aurait dut te le dire.**_

_**JJ**__** (fronçant les sourcils) : Pourquoi ?**_

_**...**__** : Pourquoi quoi ?**_

_**JJ**__** (regardant son amie) : Pourquoi l'avoir sauver si c'est pour la tuer juste après ?**_

_**...**__** (passant sa main dans ces cheveux noirs) : Tu n'a pas à le savoir blondinette.**_

_**JJ**__** : Alors dites moi ce que je dois savoir !**_

_**...**__** (partant) : Rien.**_

_**JJ**__** (criant) : Attendez !**_

_**...**__** : Quoi ?**_

_**JJ**__** (portant à nouveau son regard sur **__**É**__**mily) : S'il vous plaît, je veux l'avoir près de moi ... Elle est si ...**_

_**Ta phrase meurs dans ta gorge, tu l'as veux à tes côtés pour t'assurer qu'elle respire et que son cœur bat. Tu as peur qu'elle meurt subitement.**_

_**Elle te regarde puis regarde ta coéquipière, elle réflechit un peu trop longtemps à ton goût puis se décide en se dirigeant vers l'agent Prentiss, sans le savoir tu te met à sourire. Ele l'a détache et la porte soigneusement vers toi, tu pose sa tête sur tes jambes, tu soupire de soulagement en posant ton front sur le siens l'encerclant de tes bras.**_

_**JJ**__** : Merci.**_

_**...**__** : Profite tu as trois jours avant qu'il ne revienne.**_

_**JJ**__** (relevant la tête brusquement) : Pourquoi trois jours ?**_

_**...**__** (fermant la porte) : Il vous cherche déjà des remplaçantes, il ne reviendras que dans trois jours.**_

_**Tu imprime bien cette information. Trois jours. Ils vous restent trois jours avant de mourir. Tu colle un léger baiser sur le front de la brune comme pour t'apaiser. **_

_**Dans trois jours tu meurs avec **__**É**__**mily.**_

_**Fin du Flash-Back :**_

_**Tu as écoutée son récit jusqu'à la fin sans rien dire, elle pleurs, tu sais qu'elle craque, elle manque cruellement de sommeil c'est émotions sont multiplié par deux, elle est même en colère contre toi parce que tu ne lui as jamais dit que tu est diabétique, pourtant tu t'en moque là tout de suite. Tu te relève, elle essaye de t'en empêcher pourtant, malgrès les blessures que tu as reçu tu lui tiens tête. Tu l'as force à s'allonger et prends le bout de tissus qui sers de couverture pour la couvrir, mais elle insiste pour que tu t'allonge au près d'elle, aussitôt coucher elle se colle à toi enfouissant son visage dans ton cou, elle a toujours dormis comme ça avec toi alors ça ne te pose aucun problème, tu l'encercle de tes bras et la berce doucement en lui disant des mots rassurants, tu sais qu'elle a juste besoin de ça pour le moment. Quelques minutes plus tard, la fatigue fut plus forte que la petite blonde, sa respiration se fit plus douce, tu lui dégage les quelques mèches venues se déposer sur son visage et lui plaque un doux baiser sur le front.**_

_**Émily**__** : Je ne le laisserais jamais te faire du mal, Sweetie, je te le promet ... (déposant un nouveau baiser) Je te le promet.**_

* * *

_**07h17, Quantico, Virginie**_

_**Locaux du F.B.I**_

_**Point de vue d'**__**É**__**mily Prentiss :**_

_**1 mois. Cela fais déjà 1 mois que cette petite fête est passer, et tu te dis que tout ce qui c'est passer après fut le mois le plus merveilleux de ta vie. Plusieurs malfaiteurs sous les bareaux, tu t'entends maintenant super bien avec ton équipe, d'ailleurs sans le savoir il y a une semaine Garcia à dit ce que tu ne pensais pas il y a un mois, faire partie de cette famille. Tu étais tellement touchée que tu n'avais même pas écoutée la suite de sa phrase. En plus de t'être fais de bons amis tu t'es fais un confident, Derek Morgan, tu le trouve extrèment gentil et drôle aussi, tu t'entends super bien avec lui et cela ne te déplaît pas, il te tiens toujours compagnie quand ce n'est pas JJ la plus part du temps. L'agent de liason fais, sans aucuns doutes, partie de tes amis, vous êtes presque tout le temps ensemble, même en dehors du travail et ça non plus tu dois bien te l'avouer, ça ne te déplaît surtout pas.**_

_**En ce moment tu t'amuse à lancer une balle de baseball à travers la plate forme en compagnie de Derek, il te raconte quelques anecdotes sympa sur l'analyste de l'équipe.**_

_**Derek**__** (rigolant) : Quand elle l'a vue le rat sortir de cette poubelle, elle a pousser un cris du tonnerre, j'ai crus que j'avais perdu l'audition, et ensuite elle s'est enfermer dans la voiture pendant trente minutes.**_

_**Émily**__** (étonnée) : Trente minutes ?!**_

_**Pénélope**__** (arrivant avec deux cafés) : Salut mes loulous. Qu'est-ce qui a durée trente minutes ? **_

_**Derek**__** (souriant bêtement) : Euh ...**_

_**É**__**mily**__** (sérieuse) : Du dernier interrogatoire de Morgan. Plutôt rapide hein ?**_

_**Pénélope**__** (allant vers le bureau de JJ) : **__**Ç**__**a c'est mon beau gosse.**_

_**Derek**__** (renvoyant la balle) : Merci Prentiss.**_

_**Tu manque la balle et entends un léger « Aie », quand tu tourne la tête tu souris, c'est vrai que lui et le sport ... Spencer Reid ne seras jamais un grand champion.**_

_**Spencer**__** (envoyant la balle à la brune) : Vous voulez tuer quelqu'un ?**_

_**Émily**__** (souriante en ratrappant la balle) : Désolée.**_

_**Derek**__** : Hé Reid, un entraînement ce week-end, ça te dit ?**_

_**Spencer**__** : Et bien pour ...**_

_**Hotch**__** : On a une nouvelle affaire, salle de réunion.**_

_**Tu te lève en prenant soin de déposer la balle sur ton bureau et suis tes collègues en salle de réunion, la blonde sors de son bureau et tes yeux **__**sont happés par ce regard bleu azur. JJ te sourit, tu te sens ... bien. Vraiment très bien.**_

_**JJ**__**(chuchotant) : Tu n'est même pas venue me dire bonjour ce matin, je suis déçu.**_

_**Émily**__**: Je pourrais te dire la même chose.**_

_**JJ**__**(prise au dépourvue) : Oui ...mais ... euh.**_

_**Tu prends place avec un grand sourire, c'est vrai que d'habitude c'est toujours toi qui va dans le bureau de la blonde pour la saluer, mais cette fois-ci tu t'es dit que ce devait être l'agent de liason qui devait venir te dire bonjour.**_

_**Hotch**__**: En attendant Garcia on t'écoute JJ.**_

_**Tu regarde ta collègue qui elle regarde l'écran géant, mais il y a un petit problème. JJ ne dis rien.**_

_**Hotch : JJ ?**_

_**JJ**__**(regardant son supérieur) : Quatre lycéenes tuer au cours de ces dernières soixante douze heures dans l'Illinois à Chicago.**_

_**David**__** : Toutes des lycéenes ? Il doit surement être lycéen.**_

_**Dereck**__** : C'est beaucoup en peu de temps. Il est en confiance.**_

_**Spencer**__** : Quelles sont les circonstances de la mort ?**_

_**Pénélope**__** (arrivant) : Désolée du retard patron. Madame Strauss n'a pas réussi à allumer son ordinateur, et vous savez pourquoi ? Elle avait oubliée de branchez le cable d'alimentation. Franchement je suis une génie de l'informatique pas une simple amatrice et ...**_

_**Hotch**__** : Garcia.**_

_**Pénélope**__** : Oh pardon. Alors, les circonstances de la mort. Deux des victimes Rachel Brittle et Julie Tender ont été sauvagement tabassées jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suivent, en revanche pour Emma Woeful et Cathy Succor c'est une toute autre affaire, elles sont mortes par strangulation et elles ont reçus des coups de couteaux post-mortem. Toutes déposés dans diférent parc de Chicago, Gillson Park, Riis Park, Jackson Park et Red Gate Woods.**_

_**Tu vois les photos défilée, jamais tu ne t'habitueras à ce genre de clichés.**_

_**David**__** (montrant une des photos) : Il y a un tatouage au niveau du poignet, on dirais qu'il représente ...**_

_**Spencer**__** : Du braille.**_

_**Dereck**__** : Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?**_

_**Spencer**__** (regardant de plus près l'image) : Je crois que ça veut dire ...**_

_**Émily**__** (le coupant) : Continuation.**_

_**Son regard se pose sur toi, tu la regarde toi aussi, tu vois dans ses yeux l'étonnement, elle doit surement se demander comment tu connais le braille. D'ailleurs il n'y a pas qu'elle.**_

_**Hotch**__** : Cela voudrait dire qu'il compte encore tuer beaucoup. C'est la seul victime qui porte ce type de tatouage ?**_

_**Penélope**__** : Oui, et c'est la dernière.**_

_**Hotch**__** : Très bien, on décolle dans trente minutes.**_

_**Point de vue de Jennifer Jareau :**_

_**Tu ne peux plus t'empêcher de la regarder, tout le temps, ce matin tu as ressentie un manque quand tu n'as pas vue la brune passer le pas de la porte de ton bureau, puis ton manque s'est intensifié encore plus quand tu as entendu sa voix provenant de la plate forme, tu as jeter un rapide coup d'oeil et ton cœur s'est légèrement serrer quand tu l'as vue jouer avec Derek. Elle n'est pas venue te voir pour jouer à la balle avec Derek.**_

_**Elle aurait dut venir te dire bonjour, c'est elle qui a pris cette habitude et toi tu t'est juste habitué à voir son jolie sourire et ses yeux chocolat le matin. Ça te rends toujours de bonne humeur cette petite visite matinale.**_

_**Mais la petite phrase qu'elle ta lancer sonnait comme un reproche à tes oreilles, comme si toi aussi tu est fautive, alors que pourtant c'est elle qui a commencer à te mettre en joie à l'embauche ... C'est vrais que maintenant que tu y pense c'est toujours elle, malgrès que cela reste son initiative tu ne t'es jamais déplacée, tu l'as toujours attentu ... Et pour l'instant tu l'attends encore ...**_

_**Tes réflexions sont poussées au maximum quand Hotch t'interpelle. Tu explique donc le cas, tu écoute les divers avis convergeant de tes collègues mais quand elle prends la parole plus rien ne compte, tu n'écoute que sa voix, tu ne regarde qu'elle, ton esprit est centrée sur elle, tu ne peux pas décrocher. Tu reprends un tant sois peu tes pensées quand tu vois que tout le monde se lève, toi tu ne bouge pas, tu reste planté là comme hypnotisé par ce regard, ce nez, ces lèvres, son corps ... Tu n'arrive pas à lui échapper, et puis de toute façon tu n'en a pas envie. Tu l'a vois bouger ses lèvres tu trouve ça tellement sexy ... mais elle te parle là ?**_

_**Émily**__** : JJ ? T'es toujours avec moi ?**_

_**JJ**__** : Oui ...**_

_**Émily**__** (soucieuse) : Tu as l'air ailleurs depuis tout à l'heure, ça ne va pas ?**_

_**JJ**__** : Si ..**_

_**Émily**__** (surprise par le manque de réaction de la blonde) : Ok ... cherchant un moyen de la faire réagir) Ah sinon je sors avec Garcia, ça fais une semaine, tu pourrais passer à la maison pour voir tout ça ?**_

_**JJ**__** : Ok.**_

_**Tu n'as plus de mot devant elle, tu sèche tout le temps, quand tu arrive à lui dire une phrase ou deux c'est presque un exploit. Bon sang ressaisie toi JJ sinon ... Attends ...**_

_**JJ**__** (s'exclamant) : Quoi ?!**_

_**Émily**__** (souriante) : Ah voilà une réaction normal. Bon je vais préparée mes affaires à tout à l'heure.**_

_**JJ**__** : Attends !**_

_**Tu l'a vois se retourner, elle ne comprends pas vraiment, vas y lance toi ! Ce seras peut-être rien mais c'est important, il ne faut plus que tu montre ta perte de moyen quand l'agent Prentiss se trouve dans la même pièce que toi.**_

_**JJ**__** (s'approchant en l'embrassant sur la joue) : Bonjour.**_

_**Elle te regarde d'abord surprise par ton geste spontanée puis d'un regard doux, elle te sourit en riant légèrement. Tu commence à sortir de la salle, tu as réussie et sans même bégayer.**_

_**Point de vue d'Émily Prentiss :**_

_**Tu reste là ... Non mais bon sang c'est quoi cette sensation ? Tes doigts éffleurs l'endroit où les lèvres de JJ se sont poser quelques secondes auparavant, tu n'y croit pas en fait. Tu souris.**_

_**Émily**__** (chuchotant) : Bonjour.**_

_**Maintenant tu te met à rire, oui toute seule comme une folle, tu te met bien à répondre à quelqu'un qui est déjà partir alors autant rire de la même manière. Tu te retourne vers la plate forme et tu n'a à peine qu'une légère seconde pour la voir dans l'ascenceur. Le sourire toujours aux lèvres puis tu repense à la sensation que tu as eu dans ton bas ventre quand ses lèvres sont venue brûler ta joue, de léger picotement se reforme à l'intérieur à l'évocation de ce petit baiser ... Non, ce n'est pas ça ? Mince, c'est ta collègue de boulot tu ne peux pas ressentir ce genre de chose !**_

_**Dereck**__** : Hé Prentiss, tu viens ?**_

_**Émily**__** (prenant le dossier sur la table) : Oui j'arrive.**_

_**Ton dossier en main tu rejoins ton collègue qui te fais part de son point de vue, vous parlez du cas tout en descendant dans le parking des bureaux de B.A.U. Il s'arrête devant sa voiture de fonction.**_

_**Dereck**__** (ouvrant la porte) : Bon aller, je me dépêche, à tout à l'heure Prentiss.**_

_**Émily**__** (s'en allant vers sa voiture) : **__**À tout à l'heure Morgan.**_

_**À peine tu as le temps de dévérouiller ta voiture à ton tour qu'un léger coup de klaxon te fais sursauter, tu te retourne et tu vois la jolie blonde te faire signe.**_

_**Émily**__** (s'approchant) : Il y a un problème ?**_

_**JJ**__** (grand sourire) : Monte.**_

_**Émily**__** : Mais ...**_

_**JJ**__** : Sois tu monte sois je viens te chercher.**_

_**Alors tu monte sous les ordres de ton agent de liason, tu souris face à ce comportement autoritaire, elle se met à rouler un peu plus vite que la moyenne, c'est vrai que quelques fois tu as peur quand tu monte en voiture avec ta collègue, ce n'est pas une as du volant comme toi ou Dereck.**_

_**Émily**__** (prenant soin d'attacher sa ceinture) : Avec toi il nous faudrait carrement des harnets de sécurité.**_

_**JJ**__** : Non mais je conduis super bien sérieux !**_

_**Émily**__** (rigolant) : Je te signal qu'i peine un mois, j'ai risquée ma vie plusieurs fois dans cette voiture.**_

_**JJ**__** : J'ai appris à me contrôler.**_

_**Émily**__** (ne comprenant pas) : Pourquoi ?**_

_**JJ**__** (voyant l'érreur) : Non, non, je veux dire j'ai appris à la contrôler ... la voiture.**_

_**Émily**__** : Ah ... D'accord.**_

_**JJ**__**: Alors, on passe d'abord chez moi, je prends quelques affaires et après on va chez toi.**_

_**Émily**__** : Ok, ça me vas.**_

_**JJ**__** (souriante) : Tu n'a pas vraiment le choix.**_

_**Tu sais que ta collègue à raison, tu ne peux pas vraiment t'échapper, à moins que tu ne te décide de sauter de la voiture en marche tu n'a pas d'échappatoire et ce n'est surement pas le fait de rester avec la blonde qui te posera problème. Tu aime bien sa compagnie, tu l'aime peut-être trop, maintenant que tu y pense tu te dis que tu l'as vois très souvent, au travail et même en dehors, il n'y a pas un jour dans la semaine ou dans le week-end ou vous ne vous voyez pas, mais tu n'es pas vraiment fautive car c'est toujours JJ qui te propose de sortir à l'inverse de toi. Tu te met à la regarder machinalement, peut-être devrait tu l'inviter toi aussi un des ces quatres ... Non mauvaise idée ... Mais en même temps ...**_

_**JJ**__** : Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?**_

_**Émily**__** (trouvant bien vite une parade en souriant) : Je me dis que c'est bizarre que l'ont est pas encore eu d'accident.**_

_**JJ**__** (souriante) : Moque toi de moi.**_

_**Le regard toujours rivée sur elle tu te dis qu'elle est magnifique, bien sur tu l'avais remarquer avant mais tu ne te l'est jamais vraiment avouer, en y réfléchissant bien tu trouve encore que le mot est faible, elle est juste parfaite, et la voir aussi concentrée sur la route la rends encore plus sexy. Tu secoue la tête sur cette pensée tu sais que tu ne peux pas, tu n'a pas le droit, c'est une règle au boulot, pas de liaison avec l'équipe. Mais les règles ne sont t'elles faites pour être transgresser ? ... Non mais qu'elle arrogance en plus, il faut que tu arrête de te faire des films avec l'Agent Jareau, elle ne voudras pas de toi, ... tu es une femme et elle aussi et puis tu es sa collègue. Mince Émily reprends toi !**_

_**Point de vue de Jennifer Jareau :**_

_**Si elle n'arrête pas de te regarder comme ça c'est vraiment sur que vous aller vous prendre une voiture de pleins fouet, tu l'as supplie intérieurement qu'elle stop cette douce torture. Bon temps pis concentre toi sur la route, sur la route ... sur la route ... Tiens, ses yeux sont beaucoup plus chocolat que d'habitude ... La route ! C'est pas possible tu ne peux pas laisser tes yeux poser sur le bitume ou sur les autres voitures qui t'entoure plus de deux secondes. Ok souffle et reprends toi. Voilà c'est mieux. Alors tu prends la quatrième avenue tranquillement, tu arrête ta voiture tu va pour tourner la tête vers elle mais tu te précipite à regarder ta vitre. Tu sors presque aux pas de course, rentrant chez toi le plus vite possible, tu referme la porte d'un coup de pied, tu t'adosse à la porte, soupirant un bon coup ...**_

_**Si tu pouvais te refroidir les ardeurs tu prendrais un bonne douche glacée. Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si difficile de rester près d'elle ?**_

_**Tu essaye de ne pas trop prendre de temps pour aller chercher ton sac déjà prêt, et oui ton travail peut te faire partir en total imprévue alors il faut toujours se tenir sur ces gardes, tu resdescends, vérifie que tu n'as rien oubliée, tu ferme bien tes fenêtres et ta porte. **_

_**Tu marche lentement vers la voiture, tu l'a vois à travers la vitre, du moins tu vois le haut de ces cheveux ... Plus tu t'approche plus tu vois qu'elle est baissée en ne faisant tu ne sais quoi. Quand tu arrive à ta portière tu aperçois un rapide geste qui range une petite boite, ta curiosité est à son maximum surtout quand il s'agit de la brune. Tu jette littéralement ton sac dans le coffre et te précipite au volant, tu remarque qu'elle baisse sa manche de pull, tu ne comprends rien.**_

_**Émily**__** (souriante) : Tu as fais vite.**_

_**JJ**__** : Je ne voulais pas trop te faire attendre.**_

_**Tu te pose cette question. Qu'était t-elle entrain de faire ? Et puis c'était quoi cette boîte ? Et pourquoi baisser sa manche ?**_

_**Émily**__** (regardant ailleurs) : Ton voisin t'aime bien.**_

_**JJ**__** : Quoi ?**_

_**Émily**__** : Il est huit heure moins de quart et il sort ses poubelles.**_

_**Tu regarde l'endroit où les yeux de la brune sont poser et remarque effectivement que ton voisin à sortis ses poubelles.**_

_**JJ**__** : Et ?**_

_**Émily**__** : Dès qu'on est arriver il est sortit directement avec sa poubelle, voyant que tu ne revenais pas tout de suite il a fais semblant de regarder dans sa boîte aux lettres alors qu'à cette heure-ci le courrier n'est pas arriver. Je crois qu'il en pince pour toi.**_

_**JJ**__** (rigolant en mettant le contact) : Ne profile pas mes voisins.**_

_**Émily**__** (fronçant les sourcils) : Regarde maintenant il arrose ses plantes tout en te regardant ... **_

_**JJ**__** (riant de plus belle) : Laisse le tranquille.**_

_**Émily**__** (se retournant vers JJ en souriant) : D'accord, mais tu vis quand même à côté d'un psychopathe.**_

_**JJ**__** (commençant à rouler en souriant elle aussi) : Si tu le dis, tiens regarde je vais faire coucou à mon psychopathe.**_

_**Comme tu viens de le dire tu fais signe à ton voisin de rue, il te réponds tout souriant en te faisant de grands gestes ... Ouais Émily à peut-être raison. En parlant d'Émily elle à l'air contrariée par ce que tu viens de faire.**_

_**Émily**__** : C'est malin.**_

_**JJ**__** (souriante) : Je dis bonjour à mon voisin, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal ?**_

_**Émily**__** (regardant par la fenêtre) : Rien.**_

_**Tu tourne la tête rapidement surprise par le ton employée par ton amie, mais tu te reconcentre vite sur la route. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Tu n'as rien fais de mal.**_

_**Point de vue d'Émily Prentiss :**_

_**Non mais franchement pourquoi dire bonjour à ce type qui selon toi à l'air louche, vous en voyez beaucoup vous des gens qui dès qu'il entende le moteur de leur voisine se précipite avec leur poubelle, puis après faire semblant de chercher son courrier ou arroser ses plantes tout ça à huit heure moins de quart du matin ? Non. Donc tu as raison ce type est déranger et JJ s'amuse avec lui ... Non tu n'est pas du tout jalouse ... Quoi que tu ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est ce sentiment au fond de ton ventre. Bon il faut se calmer il ne faut pas lui faire montrer que ça te dérange beaucoup plus qu'elle ne le pense. Vous arrivez chez toi, tu ouvre la porte pour te faire acceuillir par ton chat, JJ te suit de prêt, et oui elle en revanche n'est pas rester dans la voiture.**_

_**JJ**__** : Toujours aussi mignon Sergio.**_

_**Émily**__** (souriante) : Je savais pas que vous étiez intime maintenant.**_

_**JJ**__** (prenant le chat dans ses bras) : Ne sois pas jalouse, je te préfère toi.**_

_**Tu l'a regarde, elle fais des espèce de bisous câlins à ton chat, tu reste bloquer sur le « Je te préfère toi » ... Oui logique c'est un chat, ne te fais pas de film.**_

_**Émily**__** (se reprenant) : Oui, merci. Bon je vais chercher mon sac j'arrive.**_

_**Tu te dirige vers ta chambre, t'empare de ton sac vérifie que tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ... qu'est-ce que ? Pourquoi la balle de Sergio se retrouve t-elle dans ton sac. Sacré chat.**_

_**Soudain tu entends un miaulement assez fort, voir violent.**_

_**JJ**__** : Aie !**_

_**Tu te dépêche de prendre ton sac et cours presque au salon, Sergio te passe entre le jambe en continuant de miauler. Ton regard se porte sur ta collègue, tu vois qu'elle se tiens la main en grimaçant.**_

_**Émily**__** (s'approchant) : Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passer ?**_

_**JJ**__** (souriante) : Querelle de couple.**_

_**Émily**__** (prenant sa main) : Fais moi voir.**_

_**Tu prends sa main dans la tienne, d'étrange frisson te parcours le corps tu regarde cette peau blanche couverte d'une grande griffure d'où un léger filet de sang s'échappe, à cette instant tu partage deux sentiments par rapport à ton chat, tu le maudit d'avoir blesser JJ, mais en même temps tu le bénit de devoir jouer les infirmières.**_

_**Émily**__** : Ok, bouge pas je vais te chercher quelque chose pour soigner.**_

_**JJ**__** (rigolant) : Ce n'est qu'une simple griffure.**_

_**Émily**__** (déjà sortie de la pièce) : Sergio à la facheuse tendance de faire le mur et je ne sais pas où il traîne, je ne préfère pas prendre de risque.**_

_**Tu attrape la petite fiole de désinfectant ainsi qu'un petit bandage, ton chat s'installe sur ton lave-linge, tu le regarde un instant appuyer sur son lavabo.**_

_**Émily**__** (souriante) : Je ne sais pas si je dois te détester ou alors te remercier.**_

_**Tu lui embrasse le haut du crâne en lui caressant doucement le menton, tu préfère donc le remercier d'avoir fais du mal à ton amie ... Oui mais bon tu te dis que c'est un mal pour un bien. Mais c'est quoi ce genre de pensées ?**_

_**Tu t'installe près de JJ, prends sa main dans la tienne, tu met quelques gouttes du liquide sur du côton pour le coller doucement sur la plaie, tu vois qu'elle grimace.**_

_**Émily**__** : Je te fais mal ?**_

_**JJ**__** : Non, non, mais c'est froid et ça pique.**_

_**Émily**__** (souriante) : Je fais vite alors.**_

_**Tu ne sais pas qu'à cette instant la blonde pense tout autre chose. Tu bande légèrement sa main malgrès sa petite remarque qui dit qu'elle n'a pas besoin d'un bandage pour une attaque de chat sauvage. Une fois la bléssée soignée tu vérifie que tout est fermée, tu laisse un petit mot à ton amie qui viendras s'occuper de « la bête ». Tu ouvres ta porte mais avant tu caresse ton chat, il commence à s'approcher de JJ.**_

_**JJ**__** : Tout est finis entre nous Sergio.**_

_**Émily**__** (rigolant) : Arrête il va me faire une dépression.**_

_**Tu ferme la porte et vous vous rendez donc dans la voiture, tu t'excuse encore une fois pour ce que ton animal de compagnie lui a fais subir.**_

_**JJ**__** : Je ne suis pas morte.**_

_**Émily**__** : Il manquerait plus que ça.**_

_**JJ**__** (souriante) : Pardon ?**_

_**Émily**__** (gênée d'avoir dit ça tout fort) : Je ... Je veux dire que je me ferais surement tuer par nos collègues ...**_

_**JJ**__** (grand sourire) : Ouais ...**_

_**Merde !**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Merci des reviews que j'ai recu, ça fais toujours plaisir, et j'ai pris en compte la remarque importante de Dess ... je fais effectivemment d'énorme fautes de conjugaison et je m'en excuse j'ai essayer (je dis bien essayer) d'arranger ça. Bonne lecture et encore merci.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

_**08h37, Quelque part, **__**É**__**tats-Unis**_

_**Cave insalubre**_

_**Tu perçois les rayons du soleil traverser le petit carreau qui sert de fenêtre, tu ne sais pas du tout quel heure il est, ni même où tu es d'ailleurs, et même si tu le saurais cela ne t'avancerais à rien, vous êtes prises au piège, tu a juste à espérer que tes amis te retrouve mais tu ne te fais pas trop d'idée. Tu sais que si vous restez ici trop longtemps on vous retrouveras mais pas dans l'état espérer. À cette pensée tu regarde la blonde qui dors à tes côtés, elle est exténuée te dis tu, elle est rester à ton chevet à chacun de tes deux malaises sans jamais fermée les yeux, c'est à ton tour de veiller sur elle. Quand tu la regarde tu te dis que c'est impensable que quelqu'un puisse lui faire du mal, de toute façon tant que tu seras là, ce seras toi qui prendras les coups, certainement pas JJ, tu lui a promis, une promesse est une promesse. Tu sors de tes songes quand quelqu'un remue dans tes bras.**_

_**Émily**__** : Tu devrais te rendormir.**_

_**JJ**__** (serrant encore plus Émily) : Pour que tu fasse un malaise pendant que je dorme ?**_

_**Émily**__** (sérieusement) : Non. Je ne compte pas faire de malaise quand je sais qu'il peut revenir on ne sait quand.**_

_**JJ**__** : Elle m'a dit que ...**_

_**Émily**__** : Depuis quand tu fais confiance à ces gens là ?**_

_**JJ**__** (fronçant les sourcils) : Depuis que je sais que je vais certainement mourir.**_

_**Émily**__** (soupirant) : ... Désolée.**_

_**Tu la serre autant que tu peux de tes bras, tu sent que tes yeux te pique. Non, non, non ! Tu ne va pas pleurer pas devant elle.**_

_**JJ**__** (triste) : Je ... J'ai peur tu sais.**_

_**Émily**__** : Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je suis là et je te protégerais.**_

_**JJ**__** (se relevant) : Arrête de jouer les super-héros Émily, tu n'est pas infaillible ! Tu es faible face à ce monstre, on est faible face à ce monstre. Ne dis pas que tu peux me protéger alors que je sais très bien que non. Je suis pas une personne normale, je suis agent du F.B.I qui travaille presque vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre avec des profileurs, tu le sais et je le sais, on a aucune chance de s'en sortir.**_

_**Émily**__** (se relevant avec en revanche quelques difficultés) : Comment tu peux dire ça Jennifer ? Tu as pensées à nos collègues et amis ? On a pas le droit d'abandonner, on doit le faire pour eux !**_

_**JJ**__** (haussant la voix) : Et eux ils font quoi pour nous ?!**_

_**Tu es estomaquée par ce qu'elle vient de te répondre, ce n'est pas JJ, ce n'est pas la JJ que tu connais, combative et qui n'abandonne jamais, surtout pas pour ses amis qu'elle considère comme une famille.**_

_**Émily**__** : Tu ose te poser la question ? **_

_**JJ**__** (montrant la pièce) : Tu les vois toi ? Tu entends les sirènes de polices ? Est-ce que tu entends aussi Morgan crié nos noms ? Où défoncer la porte ?**_

_**Non ce n'est pas ta JJ, c'est juste une victime en pleine crise de nerf.**_

_**Émily**__** (prenant la main de la blonde dans la sienne) : Hé, regarde moi ... (l'agent de liaison tourne la tête) On va s'en sortir. **_

_**JJ**__** : Ne ...**_

_**Émily**__** (répétant un peu plus fort) : On va s'en sortir.**_

_**Tu la regarde sans jamais sourciller, tu dégage une certaine confiance en toi, comme si tu avais déjà un plan. Oui tu as un plan. Elle te regarde de ces grandes pupilles bleus, tu vois le liquide se former puis glisser le long de sa joue, ta main arrête sa course folle au coin de sa bouche.**_

_**Émily**__** (souriante) : Tu n'a plus besoin de pleurer maintenant.**_

_**JJ**__** : Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai ...**_

_**Émily**__** (la coupant) : Je sais.**_

_**JJ**__** (se blottissant dans ses bras) : Tu es mon ange.**_

_**Quand elle se colle à toi, tu pousse un léger gémissement de douleur. Elle se relève doucement et te regarde avec insistance, tu sais qu'elle regarde tes quelques blessures, enfin quelques ... ton nombres incalculable de blessures mélanger au bleus.**_

_**JJ**__** : J'ai besoin de regarder. Je veux voir si ce n'est pas grave.**_

_**Émily**__** : JJ, tu n'a pas ...**_

_**JJ**__** (la coupant) : Laisse moi voir !**_

_**Sans même que tu ne puisse répliquer elle commença à soulever une de tes manches, vous êtes toutes deux aussi surprise de voir le nombres d'hématome qui te parcours le bras, elle passe ses doigts fins sur ta peau meurtris, tu grimace légèrement, tu ne veux pas montrer un quelconque moment de faiblesse. Ses doigts parcours toujours les traces violettes que ta causée cette enflure, puis elle s'arrête, elle te regarde un instant en glissant sa main vers ton ventre, quand tu sens le tissus te remonter jusqu'aux côtes tu as peur, tu as peur de voir les dégâts mais aussi le visage complètement effrayer de ton amie.**_

_**JJ**__** (poussant doucement Émily) : Allonge toi.**_

_**La encore tu ne peux rien dire, elle t'en empêche rien qu'avec un regard, tu ne veux pas la contre dire surtout pas dans une situation pareil. Puis sa peau rentre une nouvelle fois en contact avec la tienne, un léger frisson te parcours le bas du dos sans vraiment que tu y prête attention, malgrè le fait que la blonde soit très douce avec toi il n'empêche pas que tes blessures sont très sensible, la douleur est quand même très forte, elle bloque toutes tes autres pensées. Tu sens sa paume s'approcher de la naissance de ta poitrine, elle ne te regarde plus, il n'y à l'air d'avoir que ton corps qui l'intéresse.**_

_**Soudain, tu entends des pas, tu n'est pas la seule, JJ retire sa main aussi vite en te regardant effrayer.**_

_**Émily**__** : Met toi prêt de moi, écoute moi bien ... Mon état est toujours le même que d'habitude, je ne vais bien, je ne me suis pas encore réveiller d'accord ?**_

_**JJ**__** (ne comprenant pas) : Mais ...**_

_**Émily**__** : JJ !**_

_**JJ**__** : D'a ... D'accord.**_

_**La porte s'ouvre doucement, toi les yeux fermer tu écoute. Tout tes sens sont en alerte. Tu sens une légère odeur de fruit, mélanger à une autre odeur qui pour toi correspond à du pain frais, tu entends les bruit de pas se rapprocher de plus en plus, mais ce ne sont pas des pas lourd, ils sont léger presque silencieux, une chose est sur ce n'est pas votre agresseur, et c'est cela qui t'arrange. Le son de sa voix te parvint aux oreilles mais tu ne prête pas du tout attention à ce qu'elle dit que ton corps se soulève brusquement en sentant la présence de la femme près de toi, ta main se place instinctivement sur le cou de la fille aux cheveux noirs la repoussant en arrière, tu met toutes ta force dans ce geste que ton corps faillis défaillir sous l'impact de la douleur.**_

* * *

_**10h**_**_30, Chicago, Illinois_**

_**Aéroport de Chicago**_

_**Point de vue **__**É**__**mily Prentiss :**_

_**Toi et ton équipe vous attérrissez sans embûche à l'aéroport de Chicago, vous montez tous dans les voitures du F.B.I mis à votre disposition, tu montes avec Hotch et Reid, tandis que JJ monte avec Rossi et Morgan, elle te regarde avant de monter, tu as l'impression de voir un peu de frustration dans son regard me tu te dis que tu t'imagines surement des choses.**_

_**Reid**__**: Émily ?**_

_**Tu es très surprise que le jeune Docteur de l'équipe t'appelle par ton prénom, jamais personne ne t'a appelé ainsi avant maintenant, peut-être JJ ?  
**_

_**Émily**__**: Oui ?  
**_

_**Reid**__**: Comment tu connais le braille ?  
**_

_**Tu t'attendais à cette question, durant tout le voyage il te regardait bizarrement et quand tu es monté dans la voiture il t'a suivi, tu savais qu'il attendait le bon moment.  
**_

_**Émily**__**: C'est une longue histoire.  
**_

_**Reid**__**: J'aimerais bien l'entendre.  
**_

_**Tu hésites. Tu sais très bien que Reid est du genre à ce poser beaucoup de questions et que tant qu'il n'a pas reçu de réponse il méditera sur le sujet jusqu'à qu'il trouve.  
**_

_**Émily**__**: Eh bien, quand j'étais petite ma mère était souvent en déplacement, j'allais beaucoup chez ma voisine et elle est ...  
**_

_**Reid**__**(la coupant) : Aveugle.  
**_

_**Émily**__**: Oui. Comme elle ne pouvait pas vraiment jouer, elle m'apprenait le braille.  
**_

_**Reid**__**: D'accord ... Merci.  
**_

_**Émily**__**(étonnée) : De quoi .  
**_

_**Reid**__**: De me l'avoir dit et en même temps de m'avoir fais confiance.  
**_

_**Tu regardes la route, la phrase de Reid sonne en boucle dans ta tête « De m'avoir fais confiance », c'est clair maintenant ta règle est très loin derrière, tu es sûr qu'il y a un mois tu n'aurais jamais parlé de ta voisine, tu es vraiment contente que tes collègues aient réussi à faire tomber tes barrières, du moins une collègue.  
Vous arrivez au centre de Police de Chicago, JJ s'approche de toi, elle te sourit, tu trouve ça bizarre mais maintenant tu as pris l'habitude que lors de vos déplacements la petite blonde est toujours près de toi. Quand tu rentres dans le commissariat tu vois vite qu'ils ont besoin d'aide, ils ont l'air tellement**_ _**déborder.**__**Un homme brun, grand, les yeux marron s'approche de vous, et plus il s'approche plus tu le reconnais. Mince !**_

_**JJ**__**: Bonjour agent Jareau, c'est moi que vous avez eu au téléphone.**_

_**...**__**: William Lamontagne, détective charger de l'enquête.**_

_**JJ**__**: Voici l'agent Hotchner, Rossi, Reid, Morgan et Prentiss.  
**_

_**William**__**(regardant la brune) : On se connaît non ?  
**_

_**Émily**__**(tournant le regard) : Non. Je ne crois pas.  
**_

_**Hotch**__**: Si on parlait de l'affaire .  
**_

_**William**__**: Euh ... oui d'accord.  
**_

_**Oh mon Dieu, tu n'y crois pas, pourquoi ? Ton patron te regarde un peu bizarrement.  
Pourquoi ce type est flic ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça tombe toujours sur toi ce genre de coïncidence ? Et ... Pourquoi JJ te regarde bizarrement, enfin elle ne regarde pas que toi, elle regarde plutôt ... tu ne peux pas vraiment d'écrire ce regard étrange qui est posé sur l'agent Lamontagne.**_

_**Point de vue de Jennifer Jareau :**_

_**Tu te dis qui est ce type ? D'où est-ce qu'ils se connaissent ? Pourquoi a-t-elle fait comme si elle ne le connaissait pas ? Et pourquoi tu ressens un étrange sentiment qui ressemble à de la jalousie ? De toute façon ce William Lamontagne n'a aucune chance avec ta collègue Émily Prentiss, du moins au fond de toi tu l'espères sincèrement, de tout cœur, et puis si cela se trouve ils sont déjà sortis ensemble. Ils ont déjà fait ... l'amour ensemble. Cet agent de police a peut-être déjà touché ton amie, il a sans doutes déjà goûter aux douces lèvres d'Émily. Tu marches derrière elle, pas loin marche aussi ce policier, il regarde, à ton goût, un peu trop la belle brune. Mais il va lâcher ta collègue du regard oui ou non ? **_

_**William**__** : Bon, alors ont vous à préparer un tableau blanc comme vous nous l'avez stipulé, ainsi que les éléments du dossier.  
**_

_**Hotch**__** : Merci. Bon Prentiss, Morgan vous allez avec monsieur Lamontagne, voir le dernier lieu du crime. JJ et Reid vouspréparait les éléments, essayer de trouver un lien entre les victimes. Rossi, on s'occupe des familles.  
**_

_**Tu les vois tous partir, Émily avec ce détective ... Non ...  
**_

_**Spencer**__** (passant sa main devant les yeux de la blonde) : JJ .  
**_

_**JJ**__** (se retournant) : Oui .  
**_

_**Spencer**__** : Tu as l'air ailleurs.  
**_

_**JJ**__** : Oui un peu, je me demande comment Émi ... Prentiss connaît ce William Lamontagne.  
**_

_**Spencer**__** : Sûrement a la C.I.A.  
**_

_**JJ**__** (regardant partir ses collègues) : M'ouais.  
**_

_**Spencer**__** (accrochant la photo du poignet de la dernière victime) : Je me demande si ce tatouage est vraiment l'oeuvre du meurtrier, parce que si c'est le cas pourquoi ne pas l'avoir faits sur les autres femmes ?  
**_

_**JJ**__** : Je vais demander à Garcia si elle a des photos récentes de Cathy Succor.  
**_

_**Tu sors ton téléphone et sélectionnes le numéro bien sûr enregistrer et placer dans ta liste de favoris en attendant la sonnerie.**_

_**Garcia**__** :  
Pénélope Garcia, magicienne en tous genres mais surtout, sur ce qui touche l'informatique, que puis-je faire pour vous ? **_

_**JJ**__** :  
Garcia, il faudrait que tu nous trouves des photos récentes de la dernière victime.**_

_**Garcia**__** :  
C'est vraiment trop facile pour moi tout ça ... Alors Cathy Succor, Fac de médecine, des notes très bonnes dans l'ensemble, il n'y a que des photos de son visage sur son dossier mais, j'ai la photo de classe qui date de deux semaines.**_

_**JJ**__** :  
Est-ce que tu peux apercevoir son poignet droit ?**_

_**Garcia**__** :  
Alors, je zoom ... Ouais je vois nettement.**_

_**JJ**__** :  
Tu peux voir un quelconque tatouage .**_

_**Garcia**__** :  
Aucun ma belle.**_

_**JJ**__** :  
Merci.**_

_**Tu raccroches, et tu sais que pour l'instant vous êtes dans une impasse. Pourquoi ce tueur a décidé qu'il tatouerait sa victime ?  
**_

_**Spencer**__** : quelque chose nous a échappé.  
**_

_**JJ**__** : Pardon ?  
**_

_**Spencer**__** : Il a utilisé du braille sur toutes ses victimes.  
**_

_**JJ**__** : Les autres victimes ne présentent pas de tatouage Spenc'  
**_

_**Spencer**__** (attrapant les photos des corps retrouvés) : Il ne suffit pas de tatouage, regarde (accrochant une photo) Emma Woeful ...  
**_

_**JJ**__** : Son tee-shirt.  
**_

_**Spencer**__** : Exact, notre attention à été porté directement sur les blessures mais personne n'a remarquer les troues dans son tee-shirt.  
**_

_**JJ**__** : Qu'est-ce que signifie celui-là ?  
**_

_**Spencer**__** (avec un petit moment de réflexion) : Commencement.  
**_

_**JJ**__** : Là, sur la deuxième victime il se trouve sur le tronc d'arbre, enfin je ne suis pas sur que c'est ...  
**_

_**Spencer**__** : Si c'est ça. Il dit, plaisir.  
**_

_**JJ**__** (prenant la photo des mains de Reid) : Regarde, celui-ci n'est pas non plus sur le corps mais dessous.  
**_

_**Spencer**__** : C'est sans doutes de la craie. Il veut dire ... (il eut un d'arrêt) Je ne comprends pas celui-là ...  
**_

_**Tu le vois tourner dans la pièce en cherchant, tu sais que tant qu'il ne saura pas il ne lâchera pas l'affaire, soudain tu as une idée. Émily a l'air de connaître cette langue, non tu en es sur, tu te saisis une nouvelle fois de ton téléphone puis prend une photo de l'endroit marqué et l'envoie à ta collègue préférée, tu hésites un moment parce que tu as envie de tu lui marquer un petit mot en pièce **_

_**«La brillante et jolie agent du F.B.I pourrait me traduire ça ? »**_

_**Quand tu pense qu'elle doit être avec Lamontagne ...**_

_**Point de vue d'**__**É**__**mily Prentiss**_

_**Tu te retrouves dans la voiture, dans la même voiture que ce type. Les coïncidences ça arrive mais bon là ...**_

_**Soudain tu sens ton portable vibrer dans ta poche, tu le déverrouilles et vois le numéro de JJ s'afficher. Tu ouvres donc son message et t'aperçois que ce n'est qu'une photo, encore du braille mais cette fois-ci c'est écrit à la craie, du moins tu crois, par terre à l'endroit de la victime, tu vois en pièce jointe que JJ à rajouter une chose.**_

_**«La brillante et jolie agent du F.B.I pourrait me traduire ça ? » ... Tes yeux restent coller à cette phrase, du moins il bloque sur les premiers mots, brillante ? Jolie ? Tu ferme les yeux un instant puis te reconcentre sur ce qu'elle te demande, tu regardes quelques secondes puis arriver à décrire la signification. Tu ne sais pas si derrière le mot donner tu dois toi aussi rajouter quelque chose . Oh et puis temps pis, elle l'a faits pourquoi pas toi ?**_

_**« Cela veut dire souffrir. La belle et talentueuse agent de liaison est satisfaite . »**_

_**Émily**__** : JJ vient de m'envoyer une photo d'une des victimes, il laisse ses différents signes sur toutes les jeunes filles.**_

_**Dereck**__** : C'est sa signature.**_

_**William**__** : Euh ... Excusez-moi, mais qu'est-ce qu'une signature ?**_

_**Émily**__** : Une signature chez un tueur en série est un signe de reconnaissance qui lui est propre.**_

_**Dereck**__** : C'est comme un étendard qu'ils brandissent. **_

_**Émily**__** : Ils se prennent pour des artistes qui signent leurs œuvres.**_

_**William**__** : Wow, et il y en a beaucoup qui font ça ?**_

_**Dereck**__** (léger rire) : Ils le font tous.**_

_**Émily**__** : Il doit vivre avec une personne non voyante pour utiliser ce type de language. C'est un acte de vengeance j'en suis sur.**_

_**Dereck**__** : Sur des lycéennes ? Ce qui voudrait dire que la personne qu'il connaît est au lycée ?**_

_**Émily**__** : Il se pourrait bien oui.**_

_**Ton portable vibre à nouveau dans ta poche, la blonde à fais vite pour te répondre, tu ouvre donc son message sans même t'apercevoir que tu souris niaisement.**_

_**« Très. Pour te remercier je te payerais un café à la fin de la journée. »**_

_**Tu t'empresses de lui répondre positivement avant de ranger ton portable. La voiture se stop à Red Gate Woods dernier endroit pour la dernière victime.**_

_**William**__** : Venez je vous montre.**_

_**Le détective Lamontage pars quelques mètres devant, tu sens Dereck s'approcher de toi.**_

_**Dereck**__** : Ex ?**_

_**Émily**__** (surprise) : Quoi ?**_

_**Dereck**__** : C'est ton ex ?**_

_**Émily**__** : Non.**_

_**Dereck**__** : Ancien collègue ?**_

_**Émily**__** (écartant une branche sur son passage) : Non plus.**_

_**Dereck**__** : Ancien ami ?**_

_**Émily**__** : Morgan ... On bosse là.**_

_**Dereck**__** : Je sais, il t'as déjà draguer dans un bar mais tu l'as renvoyer promener, malgrè tout il se souvient de toi, et toi non, je me trompe ?**_

_**Émily**__** (souriante) : Oui, tu te trompe.**_

_**Dereck**__** : Dit moi.**_

_**Émily**__** : Tu connais les mots « Vie Privée » ?**_

_**Dereck**__** (souriant) : Ah, tu as dit vie privée, privée donc vous vous connaissez en privée ... Non attends me dit pas que ... ?**_

_**Émily**__** : Quoi ?**_

_**Dereck**__** : Vous deux vous vous connaissez intimement ?**_

_**Émily**__** : Morgan je t'aime bien mais tu n'y est pas donc arrête de chercher.**_

_**Dereck**__** : Ok. (chuchotant en s'approchant du détective) Je le saurais.**_

_**Vous passez plus de deux heures à évaluer les lieux de l'abandon de Cathy Succor, il est très difficile d'accès, le corps à été laisser aux milieux des arbres et des branches, mais Cathy n'a pas été traîner par terre, celui qui à fais ça possèdent une certaine force physique pour transporter le corps dans un chemin semer d'embûche.**_

_**Dereck**__** : Prentiss, viens par là.**_

_**Tu t'exécute et sors du petit endroit discret pour t'approcher de ton collègue qui regarde les alentours.**_

_**Dereck**__** : Ok. Je suis le tueur. Je dois te planquer, je trouve que Red Gate Woods est assez grand avec beaucoup d'endroits non voyants pour te dissimuler. (il s'approche d'Émily) Monte dans mes bras.**_

_**Émily**__** : Ok. (montant dans les bras musclés de Derek) On a été à la salle de sport . **_

_**Derek**__** (avançant en souriant) : Sans commentaire. (reprenant son sérieux) D'accord, j'avance donc vers l'endroit sombre qui pour moi semble bien pour te cacher ...**_

_**Émily**__** : Attends Morgan !**_

_**Derek**__** : Quoi ?**_

_**Tu poses ta main sur l'arbre, tu vois nettement des traces de griffures. Ton regard se pose à nouveau sur ton collègue.**_

_**Derek**__** : Elle était toujours en vie quand il l'a emmené ici. Il est clair que c'est un homme, une femme ne pourrait pas transporter aussi aisément une autre fille encore éveiller qui essaye malgré tout de s'échapper dans un chemin en mauvais état.**_

_**Émily**__** : Il faut qu'on retourne voir Hotch.**_

_**Derek te dépose sur la terre ferme sans aucun problème.**_

_**William**__** : Ce n'était pas compliquer de savoir que c'est un homme.**_

_**Tu l'avais oubliée celui-là, enfin comment l'oubliée, il regardait toujours ce que vous faisiez, il ne vous aide pas vraiment, en fait plus tu te poses la question plus tu trouves qu'il ne sert un peu à rien. Tu es sûr que c'est un très bon flic, tu n'en doutes pas il a l'air sûr de lui, dirige **_

_**bien ses équipes pour l'instant, dans cette enquête il n'a faits aucune faute. Peut-être est-il juste un peu encombrant.**_

_**Émily**__** : Bon, on devrait retourner au poste de police, peut-être que le reste de l'équipe à trouver quelque chose.**_

_**Dereck**__** : Ok princesse.**_

_**Tu es encore étonnée ... cette journée est bizarre, ça y est tu le sait, tu rêves. Non, réfléchi, il est déjà arrivé à Derek de t'appeler beauté pourquoi pas princesse ? Et puis Reid avait quelques beugs quand il devait te parler, par exemple « Émi ... Prentiss » **_

_**Oui après tout, les petits signes comme ça tu les avais remarqué mais tu ne voulais pas te l'avouer, après tout tu trouves que tu ne t'avoue pas beaucoup de choses en ce moment.**_

_**10h30, Chicago, Illinois**_

_**Bureau de Police**_

_**Point de vue de Jennifer Jareau :**_

_**Cela fait déjà deux heures que l'équipe Prentiss/Morgan et l'autre détective est parti, Hotch et Rossi vienne d'arriver eux aussi, tu sais qu'ils sont allés voir toutes les familles pour distinguer un éventuel lien entre les lycéennes. **_

_**Hotch**__** : Morgan et Prentiss ne sont toujours pas revenus .**_

_**JJ**__** (légèrement agacée) : Non.**_

_**Hotch**__** : Bon je suppose qu'ils ont trouvé quelques pistes avec l'agent Lamontagne.**_

_**Ce nom est vraiment ringard ...**_

_**JJ**__** : Vous avez trouvé un quelconque liens avec les jeunes filles .**_

_**Hotch**__** : Non aucun, le seul lien c'est ce symbole.**_

_**Spencer**__** : Non c'est plutôt ces symboles, nous n'avons pas fais attention mais il utilise ce language dans tous ces meurtres et on aperçoit une prise de confiance au fil de ses crimes, il est plutôt provocateur, il nous fait parti de ces émotions à chaque fois.**_

_**Rossi**__** : Qu'est-ce qu'il dit au juste ?**_

_**Spencer**__**: Commencement, plaisir, souffrir, continuation.**_

_**Rossi**__** : Il ne va pas s'arrêter maintenant, il doit déjà avoir des vues sur une autre lycéenne.**_

_**Spencer**__** : Sachant où il tue toutes les dix-huit heures et que le corps de Cathy Succor a été retrouver il y a ... neuf heures de ça ...**_

_**Hotch**__** : Il nous reste neuf heures pour retrouver sa trace.**_

_**Tu entends la porte s'ouvrir, ta tête se tourne instinctivement, un léger sourire se glisse sur tes lèvres quand tu vois Émily, tu te dis que ce pull vert lui va superbement bien épousant sa silhouette à la perfection, elle te regarde et te souris elle aussi. Mais ton sourire s'efface bien vite quand tu vois le détective charger de l'enquête apparaître derrière la brune, tu le trouves vraiment trop près d'elle.**_

_**Hotch**__** : Du nouveau .**_

_**Émily**__** : Notre homme possède une grande force physique, vu le nombre de trace de pas dans la boue je dirais qu'il fait ça seul. Mais il fait sûrement ça par vengeance.**_

_**Hotch**__** : Comment tu peux en être sûr ?**_

_**Émily**__** (montrant les blessures de victimes) : Il y a trop de rage dans ces coups pour que ce soit juste pour assouvir un désir.**_

_**Dereck**__** : Prentiss à raison, il doit sans doutes y avoir un lien qui nous a échappé. Les meurtres sont très proches, autant sur l'horaire que sur le lieu, sa zone de confort doit être vers les parcs.**_

_**Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle quand elle est concentrée.**_

_**Hotch**__** : Très bien, je pense que l'on va pouvoir donner le profil.**_

_**La porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, un simple agent, la peur se lisant sur son visage fit irruption dans la pièce.**_

_**Policier**__** : William ! Monsieur Woeful tiens Tom Johnson sous son arme au lycée.**_

_**William**__** : Quoi ? Merde !**_

_**JJ**__** : Qui est Tom Johnson ?**_

_**William**__** (se dépêchant) : L'ex petit ami d'Emma.**_

_**Hotch**__** : Prentiss, Morgan vous y allez vous aussi.**_

_**Tu l'as voit repartir au pas de course se saisissant de son gilet par balle tout comme Morgan, tu es déçu qu'elle reparte aussi vite.**_

_**JJ**__** : Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne nous a mis au courant pour son ex petit ami ?**_

_**Hotch**__** (appuyant sur les touches de son portable, en attendant quelques secondes) : Garcia, est-ce que tu peux savoir si les jeunes filles avaient un petit ami ... D'accord ... Bon et bien sors-moi tout ce que tu peux sur ces deux hommes.**_

_**Rossi**__** : Ça ne colle pas Aaron, les adolescentes ne se connaissaient pas et je suis presque sûr que les amis de ces filles non plus.**_

_**Tu sens que cette affaire n'est pas prête de se terminer.**_

_**23h54, Chicago, Illinois**_

_**Entrée d'un hotel**_

_**Point de vue d'**__**Émily Prentiss :**_

_**Tu n'en peux plus, tout ce que tu désires c'est t'écraser dans un lit, le profil n'a été donner, mais toujours aucune piste et c'est vraiment rageant pour des profilers En plus la négociation avec le père d'une des victimes a été très longue. Toi et ton équipe approchez du contoire des réservations.**_

_**Hotch**__** : Bonsoir, F.B.I nous avons réservé des chambres ici.**_

_**Hôtesse**__** : Oh, oui, vos bagages ont déjà été montés, la femme que j'ai eue vous a reparti.**_

_**Derek**__** : Garcia va encore me mettre avec toi petit génie.**_

_**Hôtesse**__** : Chambre 211, Mr Rossi et Mr Hotchner.**_

_**Spencer**__** : Tu as raison, encore des chambres doubles.**_

_**Rossi**__** : Allez on prend.**_

_**Hotch**__** (partant avec son collègue) : On se retrouve demain à huit heures trente dans le hall, malheureusement on ne peut rien faire de plus.**_

_**Tout le monde**__** : Ok.**_

_**Hôtesse**__** : 212, Émily Prentiss et Jenn...**_

_**JJ**__** : Nous !**_

_**Derek**__** (souriant) : Je voulais dormir avec Prentiss moi. Aller JJ, laisse-moi la chambre.**_

_**JJ**__** (rigolant en prenant Émily par le bras) : Hors de question beau gosse. Tu feras des folies de ton corps avec Spenc'.**_

_**Tu te sens si faible, avec toute cette affaire tu n'as même pas eu le temps de le faire, et tu le ressens maintenant, tu sais qu'il t'en faut deux dans la journée pour tenir un tant sois peu. Tu entends JJ te parler, tu te contante juste de hocher la tête, il faut vite que tu retrouves ta valise. Elle ouvre la porte tout en continuant de parler, tu te précipites sur tes bagages, et cherche ton sac.**_

_**JJ**__** (s'arrêtant de parler) : Ça ne va pas .**_

_**Émily**__** (prenant son sac en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain) : Si ça va bien.**_

_**JJ**__** (essayant de la suivre) : Hé je ne suis pas débile !**_

_**Tu fermas la porte sous le nez de la blonde et te dépêches de sortir la deuxième seringue de la journée, foutu diabète ... Tu soulèves pour la deuxième fois de la journée ta manche de pull, passa un léger coton humide puis insérra la seringue dans ta peau, tu grimaces légèrement. Une fois le liquide ayant pénétré dans ton corps tu attends quelques minutes sous les coups permanents de l'agent Jarraud.**_

_**Émily**__** : JJ, je vais bien !**_

_**JJ**__** (à travers la porte) : Ouvre moi cette porte bon sang !**_

_**Tu jettes la seringue au fond de la poubelle, tu retournes vers la porte et ouvre donc celle-ci, une JJ légèrement en colère te faitfais face.**_

_**Émily**__** (soupirante) : JJ ... Je ne suis pas morte, il fallait juste que je me rafraîchisse.**_

_**JJ**__** (arquant un sourcil) : Ce n'est pas parce que je suis blonde que je suis bête**_

_**É**__**mily**__** (fronçant les sourcils) : J'ai jamais dit ça.**_

_**JJ**__** : Je suis sur qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas **__**É**__**mily.**_

_**Émily ? Elle t'a appeler par ton prénom ? Ta JJ ... euh JJ t'as appeler **__**É**__**mily ...**_

_**JJ**__** (croisant les bras) : Je peux savoir ce qui te fais sourire ?**_

_**Émily**__** (sans s'en rendre compte) : Toi.**_

_**JJ**__** (rougissante furieusement) : Que ... Quoi ?**_

_**É**__**mily**__** (très surprise) : JJ, tu es toute rouge.**_

_**JJ**__** (essayant de reprendre bonne contenance) : Ouais, je suis rouge de colère que tu ne veuille pas me dire ce qui ne va pas.**_

_**Tu ne sais pas pourquoi mais tu es légèrement déçu de cette réponse. Quoi ? Tu aurais préférée qu'elle te dise « C'est toi qui me fais rougir » en t'embrassant langoureusement ? Oh mon Dieu les films que tu te fais c'est incroyable ! Bon reprends-toi au lieu de t'imaginer tout et n'importe quoi ... Oui mais la belle blonde n'est pas n'importe quoi.**_

_**Émily**__** : C'est ça qui me fais sourire. Ta petite tête en colère, je trouve ça mignon.**_

_**Tu l'as dit ! Tu l'esquive afin de passer à côté d'elle en te dirigeant vers ton sac qui est posé sur le lit pour deux, tu range ton petit sac dans ta valise ... Lit pour deux ? Mais qu'est que Garcia à foutu ?**_

_**É**__**mily**__** (se raclant nerveusement la gorge) : Hum ... on va dormir ensemble ?**_

_**JJ**__** (refaisant surface) : Hein ? Euh oui, je vais pas dormir par terre.**_

_**Émily**__** : Je n'ai pas dit ça, c'est juste que ça ne te dérange pas de dormir avec moi ?**_

_**JJ**__** (riant) : Ah si beaucoup même, remarque tu sais quoi je crois que je vais même dormir sur le tapis.**_

_**Tu l'as regarde, tu ne sais pas vraiment si elle fait de l'humour ou alors si elle dit la vérité par le biais du simple blague, parce que de toute façon elle n'a pas vraiment le choix de dormir avec toi ... Minces-tu crois qu'elle vient de voir ton inquiétude parce qu'elle s'arrête de rire?**_

_**JJ **__**(**__**sérieuse) : Émily je rigole, ça ne me dérange pas du tout de dormir avec toi.**_

_**Émily**__** : D'accord.**_

_**JJ**__** (souriante) : Bon, je vais me mettre en pyjama...**_

_**Tu l'as regarde partir, la porte se ferme sur la belle blonde, tu soupires, c'est dingue comment tu peux perdre tous tes moyen face à ta collègue, et puis tu as encore plus perdu pied quand tu as compris que tu allais dormir avec elle ... Sentir son corps chaud tout près du tien, oh mon Dieu. Tu te dépêches d'enfiler ton mini-short blanc avec trois bandelettes dorée sur les flancs ainsi que ton débardeur noir. Par habitude tu vérifies si les fenêtres et la porte d'entrée sont bien verrouillées. C'est ça d'être agent du F.B.I, toujours sur le qui-vive.**_

_**Tu entends ton ventre émettre de petits gargouillis alors tu marches vers le mini-frigo mis à votre disposition, quand tu ouvre la porte tu soupires à nouveau.**_

_**Émily**__** : Que du sucre ...**_

_**JJ**__** (fermant la porte derrière elle faisant sursauter légèrement l'agent Prentiss au passage) : Tu as peur de grossir avec un petit gâteau sucré .**_

_**Pas vraiment ...**_

_**Émily (se forçant à sourire) : Oui.**_

_**JJ**__** (fouillant dans son sac) : Attends j'ai toujours mon sandwich que je me suis préparé tout à l'heure, lui je te le garantis sans sucre.**_

_**Tes yeux ne peuvent s'empêcher de s'accrocher à son corps, ils ne peuvent pas regarder ailleurs tellement tu es sous le charme de cette fille. JJ a opté pour un tee-shirt beaucoup plus long qui descend jusqu'à ses cuisses nues. Tu te dis qu'elle doit surement être en sous-vêtements en dessous ... N'oublie pas de respirer !**_

_**Émily**__** : ... Je te remercie JJ mais je n'ai pas si faim que ça finalement.**_

_**Tu vois sa tête se tourner vers toi, elle arbore le même regard que tout à l'heure quand tu es sortie de la salle de bain, dur et sévère. Tu te dis qu'il vaut mieux ne pas froisser l'agent Jarraud.**_

_**Émily**__** (souriante) : Quoique, après réflexion ton petit sandwich sera le bienvenue.**_

_**Elle se remet donc à sourire tandis que sa main se rapproche de toi, le bout de pain entre les doigts, tu te saisis donc de la confection de la blonde et pendant un bref moment tes doigts ont effleuré les siens. Une espèce de décharge électrique ta traversée le corps.**_

_**Point de vue de Jennifer Jareau :**_

_**Plus tu l'as regarde plus tu l'as trouve extrêmement sexy, surtout dans son petit short qui te laisse apercevoir ces fines jambes galbées.**_

_**Vous mangez dans le silence, pas le silence gênant qu'il pouvait y avoir dans vos tout premiers dialogues, non, un silence apaisant et calme qui vous permet de vous lancer quelques regards de temps à autre généralement accompagnés d'un petit sourire. Tu adores ces moments de complicité avec la brune, tu pourrais faire n'importe quoi pour que cela se reproduise beaucoup plus souvent, quitte à lui donner ton bout de pain qui d'après ce que tu vois à l'air d'être délicieusement mangé par Émily, tu te dis que tu pourrais lui en faire des centaines comme celui-ci si cela peut lui faire plaisir. Tes yeux n'arrêtent pas de faire des vas et viens entre ses lèvres et sa taille parfaite, d'ailleurs une question vient déranger ta contemplation minutieuse de l'agent Prentiss. Pourquoi ne mange-t-elle jamais de sucré ? Elle est mince, élancée, n'a aucune graisser, bref elle est parfaite. Alors pourquoi ce privée ?**_

_**Émily**__** (regardant la blonde) : C'était super bon JJ. C'est toi qui l'as préparée ?**_

_**JJ**__** (toute fière et toute contente que cela plaise à son amie) : Oui !**_

_**Émily**__** (souriante) : Merci. (regardant son téléphone) Je pense que l'ont dû aller se reposer si demain on ne veut pas avoir de sales têtes.**_

_**JJ**__** (rigolant) : Je pense aussi. Couches-toi je vais éteindre la lumière.**_

_**Tu te dis que, peut-être, avec cette petite diversion tu pourrais faire semblant de tâtonner dans le noir pour pouvoir glisser tes doigts sur sa peau, sentir son parfum si doux et si envoûtant ... Non mais ça va pas bien ! ... Non ça ne va pas bien quand ta collègue est dans la même pièce que toi ... Ton doigt presse le bouton et la chambre est plongée dans le noir, tu attends quelques secondes, histoire que tes yeux s'habituent au noir et commencent à avancer.**_

_**Émily**__** (riant) : Fais attention à ne pas tomber.**_

_**JJ**__** (continuant d'avancer) : Si je me fais mal, je dirais que c'est de ta faute et tu devras me soigner si c'est gr...**_

_**Tu sens une légère pression sur ton bras qui t'attire vers elle, tu reconnais son parfum ... Qui d'autre de toute façon ? Ton cœur bat à une vitesse que tu ne croyais pas capable. Elle te tire jusqu'au lit et te fait asseoir au bord.**_

_**Émily**__** (souriante) : Tu allais vers la salle de bain.**_

_**Tu t'allonges près d'elle, tu arrives à entendre son souffle chaud, tu es à deux doigts de te jeter sur elle, tes mains parcourant les moindres recoins de ta collègue mais ton esprit te l'interdisent. Calme toi, parle lui cela va te distraire ... Du moins tu l'espères. D'accord lui parler mais de quoi . De l'affaire ? Non. Lamontagne !**_

_**JJ**__** : Émily ?**_

_**Émily**__** : Hum ...**_

_**JJ**__** : Comment tu connais le détective Lamontagne.**_

_**Tu entends un petit rire léger voire cristallin.**_

_**Émily**__** : Tu sais on ne se connaît pas vraiment. On a dû se voir quoi . 1 minute pas plus.**_

_**JJ**__** (sous l'incompréhension arqua un sourcil) : Comment ça ?**_

_**Émily**__** (se retournant vers JJ) : Tu te souviens de la veille de la petite soirée au bar, i mois .**_

_**Son visage est à moins de cinquante centimètres du tien, son souffle glisse aisément sur ta peau, ton bas-ventre prend feu ! Bon sang reprends tes esprits !**_

_**JJ**__** : O... oui. Tu m'avais raccompagné chez moi.**_

_**Émily**__** (souriante) : Oui. On va dire que pour le trajet du retour j'avais un peu appuyé sur l'accélérateur et ...**_

_**JJ**__** (ouvrant grand les yeux) : Il t'a arrêté ? Il t'a mis une amende ? Tu avais peur qu'il le dise à Hotch' .**_

_**Émily**__** (riant) : Non ce n'est pas du tout pour sa JJ. (reprenant un peu son sérieux) En fait pour tout t'avouer j'ai failli le renverser, j'avais grillé le feu rouge sans regarder vraiment la route quand je l'ai aperçu marchant tranquillement sur le passage piéton. J'ai enfoncé directement ma pédale de frein et la voiture c'est arrêter à, à peu près deux mètres de Lamontagne.**_

_**JJ**__** (souriante à pleines dents) : Donc ce n'est pas un ancien de tes petits amis du lycée ou autres .**_

_**Émily**__** : Non. (rigolant à nouveau) Du moins pas que je sache, je n'avais pas le droit aux petits copains avec ma mère.**_

_**JJ**__** (s'intéressant beaucoup) : C'est comment d'avoir une mère ambassadrice ?**_

_**Elle ne te répond pas tout de suite, tu sais que c'est toujours aussi difficile de lui faire parler de sa vie. Elle te fait confiance tu n'en doutes pas mais tu ne sais pas vraiment ce qui se passe dans sa tête quand tu lui poses ce genre de questions.**_

_**Émily**__** : Tu sais c'est assez compliquer, les critiques vont de bon train, tout ce que ma mère faisait on me le reprochait à moi et je ne te parle même pas quand elle faisait une faute.**_

_**Tu compatis avec ta brune, tu te dis que c'est vraiment injuste que ce soit elle qui est faits les frais des décisions et des erreurs de sa mère ... Les enfants qui payent à la place de leurs parents ... Suite à une faute des parents.**_

_**Mais oui !**_

_**JJ**__** (se relevant) : Émily !**_

_**Émily**__** (se rapprochant en panique) : Quoi ? Ça va pas ? JJ ?**_

_**Tu souris, elle s'inquiète pour toi, c'est touchant.**_

_**JJ**__** : Depuis le début on pense à un acte de vengeance sur les filles mais ...**_

_**É**__**mily**__** (voyant où sa collègue veut en venir) : Les parents. Mais tu est un génie.**_

_**JJ**__** (déviant le regard) : Merci, mais je dis ça comme ça.**_

_**Émily**__** (prenant son portable) : Je vais appeler Garcia.**_

_**Tu l'a vois tapoter sur les touche de son téléphone, elle prend un air très concentrée, les sourcils un peu fronçés, et tu trouve ça très sexy. Elle le mis le haut parleur.**_

_**Émily**__** : **_

_**Garcia ? C'est Prentiss, j'ai besoin de ton aide**_

_**Garcia**__** :**_

_**Tu as frappé à la bonne porte ma chérie.**_

_**Émily**__** (souriante) :**_

_**Il vaudrait mieux.**_

_**Garcia**__** :**_

_**Aller demande moi tout ce que tu veux.**_

_**Émily**__** :**_

_**Il faudrait que tu me trouves le métier des parents des victimes.**_

_**Garcia**__** (en tapant sur ses touches) :**_

_**tu n'as pas plus dur ... Alors, le père de Rachel Brittle est dresseur de chiens pour aveugles, la mère de Julie Tender travaille à l'hôpital en tant qu'ergothérapeute tout comme la mère d'Emma Woeful, la tante de Cathy Succor est psychomotricienne.**_

_**Émily**__** :**_

_**Tu avais raison JJ. Garcia il faut que tu me donnes une liste des autres personnes qui travaille dans cette branche-là, il faudrait aussi que tu cherches un lien entre les parents, un patient plus particulièrement.**_

_**Garcia**__** :**_

_**Je t'envoie ça tout de suite ma belle. Bisous à vous deux !**_

_**JJ **__**: Bon je vais prévénir Hotch.**_

_**Émily**__** (esquissant un sourire) : Dans cette tenue .**_

_**JJ**__** (haussant les épaules) : Bha c'est pour l'affaire ça ne va pas le déranger.**_

_**Émily**__** (visiblement ennuyée) : Non mais je vais y aller. C'est bon.**_

_**Tu ne sais pas du tout pourquoi elle réagit comme ça, d'accord Hotch' ne t'a jamais vu habillée de cette manière mais c'est un peu pour l'affaire quand même ... peut-être qu'elle voulait garder cette vue que pour elle ... Non arrête JJ avec tes idées plus bizarres les unes que les autres. **_

_**Elle sort de la pièce munie de son petit short incroyablement sexy qui dévoile ces jambes, tu aimerais tant passer tes doigts sur cette peau si douce et blanche, tu les vois bien remonter tout le long, rien qu'à l'imagination de ce scénario ta peau frissonne de toute part. Bon sang !**_

_**00h37, Chicago, Illinois**_

_**Domicile de John Newlann, 12389 Quartier de Broowstreet**_

_**Point de vue d'**__**É**__**mily Prentiss :**_

_**Vous êtes tous devant la porte, à réfléchir à tout et n'importe quoi, à chaque seconde passer dans cette maison sans avoir appréhendé le suspect vous risquez vos vies, tous. Tu penses, beaucoup, un peu trop même, tu te demandes s'il va y avoir des blessers ou pires, si le tueur va se laisser arrêter sans aucun signe de résistance, c'est le genre de questions que se posent tous les agents présents ici. Malgré les meurtres qu'il a faits tu ressens une légère empathie juste pour son passer, pour ce qui est des jeunes filles tu ne peux que le haïr. Mais la vengeance reste la vengeance surtout quand il y a des morts, ce n'est pas parce que l'a subi une situation douloureuse que l'on doit se venger, tu comprends la douleur de ce père. Oui John Newlann est père, d'une jeune adolescente appeler Zoé, elle perd la vue progressivement depuis son accident de voiture, sa mère y a laissé sa vie en revanche, les médecins ont tout essayé pour sauver la vision de sa fille mais malheureusement c'est impossible d'arrêter le processus. Les parents, maintenant endeuiller à leur tour, ont tous suivi le cas Zoé Newlann et comme il n'y a aucune issue le père les a pris pour fautifs en leur faisant subir à eux aussi la perte d'être chère.**_

_**Tu essayes de te reconcentrer sur l'arrestation de ce père malchanceux qui à tourner au meurtrier sans remords, tu tournes ta tête vers tes collègues, plus personne ne fait aucun bruit. Toute l'équipe est concentrée au maximum, sauf une petite blonde. Elle aussi semble réfléchir, pourquoi Hotch' là t-elle mit devant, ce n'est pas non plus le meilleur agent de terrain qu'il soit physiquement, pourquoi ne pas avoir mis Morgan qui pourrait stopper le suspect rien qu'avec sa force, alors pourquoi la blonde ?**_

_**Quand Hotch' donne le signal tu te dépêches de te placer devant l'agent de liaison, du moins tu essayes, la porte vient d'être enfoncé, JJ rentre en première, tu accélères ta course, tu dépasses même Morgan qui a l'air d'être assez surpris que tu prennes presque les devant. Ta collègue n'est plus qu'à trois mètres de toi, mais ton œil est attiré par un mouvement sur ta droite, tu vois un bras se tendre, un canon poster sur ton amie. Dans ta tête ça ne fait qu'un tour. Tu cours maintenant !**_

_**Émily**__** (criant en poussant JJ au sol) : JJ attention ! **_

_**Un coup de feu qui par, une balle qui te frôle la nuque, des cris, un contact avec une surface dur et une surface assez molle, un souffle sur ta nuque, un souffle plutôt saccadé. Tes yeux rencontrent ceux bleus de JJ, tu te redresses, tu es maintenant à califourchon sur elle, mais tu n'es pas gênée, tu as failli la voir mourir sous tes yeux alors cela t'importe. Tu regarde en arrière et tu vois que ce malade à maintenant les bracelets aux poignets, tu retournes ta tête pour replonger dans ce regard.**_

_**Émily**__** : Tu vas bien ?**_

_**Elle te regarde sans te répondre, tu sens son corps trembler, elle doit être en état de choc.**_

_**Émily**__** (paniquant) : JJ réponds-moi !**_

_**JJ**__** (balbutiant) : Je ... vais ... bien.**_

_**Émily**__** (approchant sa main du visage de la blonde) : Je crois que je t'ai poussé un peu trop fort.**_

_**Tes doigts caressent le front légèrement ouvert avec un petit filet de sang coulant sur la peau angélique de cette belle femme.**_

_**Émily**__** (continuant) : Il faut te recoudre.**_

_**Hotch**__**' (arrivant) : Prentiss, JJ, vous allez bien .**_

_**Émily**__** (soudainement gênée en se relevant) : Oui (aidant sa collègue à se relever) Ça va.**_

_**Hotch**__**' : Il faut que vous montiez dans la chambre de la gamine, elle doit avoir subi la violence de son père.**_

_**JJ**__** (en regardant Émily) : On y va.**_

_**Vous vous dirigez donc vers les escaliers, arme à la main tout de même, on n'est jamais à l'abri du moindre incident. Les marches grincent malgré vos pas de velours, une porte ayant comme inscription Z-O-É vous fais face, vous vous jeter un regard, tu hoches la tête pour essayer de la rassurer, puis vous entrer sans crier gare. Une silhouette au bout de la chambre bouge surprise, n'a-t-elle pas entendu le boucan ?**_

_**Zoé**__** (pleurant) : Je croyais qu'il était en train de recommencer. **_

_**Émily**__** (s'approchant tout près en rangeant son arme) : Recommencer quoi ?**_

_**Tu entends sa langue qui claque fort sur son palet, elle tourne la tête vers toi avec un léger sourire.**_

_**Zoé**__** (sortant une arme) : Ça !**_

_**Le coup de feu par, tu es surprise, apeurée, tu sens du sang te parvenir au visage, tes yeux sont rivés sur la petite adolescente, elle ne bouge plus. Ta tête tourne instinctivement vers JJ, arme à la main en direction de la jeune fille, le canon fumant presque. Elle ne bouge plus non plus. Des cris te sortent de ta léthargie, tu reconnais les voix de tes collègues, des pas lourds se font entendre dans les escaliers, tu sent des bras fort te sortir de cette pièce, les murs défilent devant tes yeux, puis légèrement une sensation de froid te parvient, évidemment tu es sortie de la maison, ont te fait t'asseoir sur un bout de trottoir une personne que tu reconnais bien sur te fais face en s'accroupissant.**_

_**Dereck**__** : Hé, ça va ?**_

_**Émily**__** (les yeux dans le vide) : Je ... oui, tout ... tout c'est passer tellement vite, je n'ai pas vu le coup venir, heureusement que ... (se relevant d'un coup) Où est JJ ?**_

_**JJ**__** : Je suis là.**_

_**Tu te retournes aussi vite que tu le peux à ce moment précis, elle te fait face avec ce regard rempli de peur, tu as tellement envie de la prendre dans tes bras pour la rassurer.**_

_**Hotch**__**' (du pas de la porte des Newlan) : Morgan .**_

_**Morgan**__** (partant non sans jeter un regard à ses collègues) : J'arrive.**_

_**JJ**__** (une fois le métis partit) : Tu te sens bien .**_

_**Émily**__** : Oui. Euh ... Merci.**_

_**JJ**__** : Á toi aussi.**_

_**Le silence devient pesant, quand tu penses qu'à quelques minutes d'intervalle vous étiez à deux doigts de perdre la vie si l'une et l'autre n'était pas là pour vous protégez. En même temps tu ne pouvais pas la laisser se faire tirer dessus c'est impensable !**_

_**JJ**__** : Tu devrais te nettoyer le visage.**_

_**Émily**__** : Oui.**_

_**Tu vois David s'approcher de vous avec une espèce de serviette, remarque tu ne fais pas vraiment attention à ça.**_

_**Rossi**__** (tendant la serviette à sa collègue) ; Tiens Prentiss.**_

_**Émily**__** (se saisissant du tissu) : Merci.**_

_**Rossi**__** : Finalement la fille aussi était dans le coup, son père n'était qu'une sorte de marionnette, c'est elle qui voulait se venger à tout prix des gens qui pourtant étaient là pour lui venir en aide.**_

_**JJ**__** : C'est le père qui vous a dit ça ?**_

_**Rossi**__** (montrant une feuille) : C'est la liste de toutes ses victimes.**_

_**Émily**__** (arrêtant de s'essuyer) : Mais ... Il y en a plus de quatre.**_

_**JJ**__** (regardant Émily) : Il y en a au moins une dizaine.**_

_**Hotch**__**' : Malheureusement ce n'est plus de notre ressort, notre travail ici est terminé. (regardant ses deux agents) Ça va ?**_

_**Émily et JJ **__**(en même temps) : Oui.**_

_**Derek**__** (au téléphone) : D'accord, je te l'ai passe. (mettant le haut-parleur) C'est pour vous les filles.**_

_**Tu regardes JJ, et vous esquisser un sourire en même temps ... Garcia.**_

_**JJ**__** :**_

_**Allo ?**_

_**Garcia**__** (paniquée) :**_

_**JJ, tu va bien, comment va Émily ?**_

_**Émily**__** (souriante) : **_

_**C'est bon Garcia on va bien, une petite frayeur c'est tout.**_

_**Garcia**__** :**_

_**Vous avez intérêt à me revenir entière !**_

_**JJ**__** :**_

_**Promis.**_

_**Tu raccroches et redonnes le portable à ton amie. Tu peux maintenant affirmer que tu fais partie de cette équipe parce que tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi, et cela te touche vraiment.**_

_**Derek**__** : Désolée, elle voulait absolument entendre par elle-même que vous êtes bien vivante.**_

_**Émily**__** : ce n'est pas grave.**_

_**Hotch**__**' : Bon en route, nos bagages seront pris en charge à l'hôtel. Plus vite on sera rentré plus vite on pourras se reposer.**_

_**Spencer (arrivant enfin) : On ne reste pas pour l'interrogatoire .**_

_**Rossi : Monsieur Newlan aura beau démentir, les preuves qui sont chez lui ne mente par elles, Monsieur Lamontagne peut finir l'enquête seule.**_

_**Chacun monte dans une voiture, JJ avec Derek dans une, et Spencer, David et Hotch' dans l'autre, ton choix et vite fais, tu ouvres la portière passagère avant mais une voix te retient hors de la voiture.**_

_**William**__** : Attendez !**_

_**Émily**__** : Oui ?**_

_**William**__** : Vous partez au poste de police ?**_

_**Émily**__** (regardant Morgan) : Non, nous allons à l'aéroport, vous avez tous les éléments nécessaires pour incarcérer notre tueur, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici.**_

_**William**__** (souriant) : C'est dommage, j'aurais voulu vous inviter à boire un verre pour fêter ça.**_

_**JJ**__** (passant sa tête à l'avant) : Désolée Monsieur Lamontagne, mais nous avons un avion à prendre, on n'a pas le temps de boire quelque chose.**_

_**William**__** : Je propose juste à l'agent Prentiss sans vouloir vous vexer.**_

_**Tu regardes JJ et là tu vois la colère se former sur son visage, elle commence à ouvrir la bouche et un étrange pré-sentiment se manifeste, tu t'empresses de répondre.**_

_**Émily**__** : Désolée, mais comme l'a dit ma collègue nous devons rentrer ... Peut-être une autrefois.**_

_**Tu montes vite dans la voiture et fais signe à Derek de démarrer le plus rapidement possible la blonde se replace dans son siège non sans jeter un regard plutôt bizarre à Lamontagne. Étrange ...**_

_**01h02 Dans le ciel des **__**É**__**tats-Unis**_

_**Jet privée du F.B.I**_

_**Point de vue de Jennifer Jareau :**_

_**Tu l'as regarde comme d'habitude, elle commence à s'endormir devant toi, tu souris légèrement face à sa petite lutte contre le sommeil. Tout le monde dort, hotch et Rossi sont assis au fond de l'avion, Spencer sur la banquette avant et Derek sur celle de derrière, toi tu as décidé de te placer en face d'Émily, tu n'avais pas vraiment le choix puisque au début c'était Morgan qui était près d'elle, mais maintenant tu te dis que tu peux bien t'asseoir à ses côtés. Tu vérifies bien que tout le monde est plongé dans ces rêves pour pouvoir te lever avec une discrétion impressionnante, pour venir t'installer sur le siège plus près que l'était le tien.**_

_**Tu es tout près d'elle, tu peux même sentir son souffle et tu adores ça. Inconsciemment tu poses ta tête sur son épaule mais elle sursaute légèrement.**_

_**Émily**__**: JJ ? Ça ne va pas ?**_

_**JJ**__**: Si.**_

_**Émily**__**(souriante) : D'accord.**_

_**JJ**__**: Tu sais, je sais pas du tout comment te remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie ?**_

_**Émily**__**(fermant les yeux) : Tu m'as remercié à l'instant où tu as sauvé la mienne.**_

_**JJ**__**(souriante) : Je t'invite au restaurant.**_

_**Émily**__**(ouvrant d'un coup ses paupières) : Quoi ?**_

_**JJ**__**: Tu préfères chinois, italien ...**_

_**Émily**__**(la coupant en souriant) : JJ, tu n'as pas besoin de m'inviter au restaurant pour te faire remercier, ne t'en fais c'est bon.**_

_**JJ**__**(l'air de rien) : Français alors ?**_

_**Émily**__**: Tu ne vas pas lâcher ?**_

_**JJ**__**(riant) : Non.**_

_**Émily**__**: D'accord mais on partage la note.**_

_**JJ**__**(heureuse) : Pas de problème. Demain ?**_

_**Émily**__**(posant sa tête sur celle de son amie) : Demain.**_

_**Toi et ta brune vous vous endormez paisiblement, le voyage ne devrait plus être très long, mais cette affaire vous a épuisé, vous n'avez pas dormi depuis tout ce temps, même si soit dit en passant c'était assez rapide. Heureusement que c'était rapide, ce Lamontagne collait beaucoup trop la profileuse, non mais franchement l'inviter à boire un verre à presque une heure du matin . Ce n'est pas franchement abusé ! Et puis en plus quelques minutes après qu'elle est frôlée la mort. Tu crois que c'est officiel tu détestes cet homme. Bon ne pense plus à lui, il n'en vaut pas la peine, et puis il y a vraiment peu de chances qu'ils se recroisent encore, en attendant c'est avec toi qu'Émily va aller dîner et non avec ce policier de base.**_

_**Tu es tellement bien contre-elle, tu pourrais ne plus t'en lasser, son odeur qui enivre tes sens, tu respire pleins poumons pour t'en imprégnée. Tu adore.**_

* * *

Merci de votre lecture :)


	5. Chapter 5

_**Merci encore pour les reviews que j'ai reçus :) **_

_**KRISTENNE**__** : Je vois que tu me suis depuis le début et je te remercie de laisser une petite review presque à chaque fois, pour le chapitre super-long ... j'ai essayée ;) (un demi chapitre long ça marche ?)**_

_**Anopeace**__** : Alors là si tu deviens accro que demander de plus Lol ! Donc pour répondre à ta question, dans ce chapitre j'ai essayée de faire un point sur chaque personnage, du moins là encore j'ai essayée, c'est vrai que quand j'ai débuté ce fic' je n'ai pas tellement pensé à ça. Mais pour moi JJ sera plus apte à accepter une certaine attirance. Mais c'est cool de l'avoir précisé ça m'a vraiment aidé.:) Encore merci.**_

_**Miione**__** : Lol, cette partie avec Sergio à une histoire ;)**_

_**Bonne lecture et merci de lire ^^**_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

_**08h49, Quelque part aux **__**É**__**tats-Unis**_

_**Cave Insalubre**_

_**Tu resserres toujours ton emprise, esquivant les coups donnés par l'autre jeune femme, dans ses yeux tu vois la peur ainsi que la colère l'envahir, est-ce que tu dois la tuer ? Non tu ne peux pas, d'accord tu as déjà tué des criminels mais jamais au corps-à-corps, pourtant tu es entraînée à te battre à mort si jamais ta vie ou celle de quelqu'un d'autre est menacée. Instinctivement tes doigts se resserrent toujours plus sur ta proie, ton regard est noir de terreur mais tu sais qu'il y a aussi une part de peur comme cette fille. Réfléchissant toujours autant tu ne vois pas arriver son genou s'enfoncer dans tes côtes, la douleur est juste énorme que tu ne puisses pas étouffer discrètement ton cri, ta pression se relâche légèrement mais tu essayes de tenir bon, tu sens tes jambes se dérober sous toi, non tu ne peux pas fléchir devant ce genre de personne même si la douleur est immense. Elle te repousse et te percute de toute force de ses phalanges, tu sens ta lèvre se déchirer sous l'impact, tu chancelles et manques de te prendre le mur de plein fouet, mais tu sens un bras glacé te retenir, ton corps est tiré en arrière et plaqué sauvagement contre le mur. Maintenant c'est elle qui est en position de force, sa main placer à son tour sur ta gorge mais pourtant aucune pression, tes yeux parlent pour toi, tu en es sur.**_

_**...**__** : Idiote. (souriante) Maintenant je vais avoir de belles marques bleues, merci.**_

_**Émily**__** (souriante à son tour le ton sarcastique) : C'est un plaisir, on remet ça quand tu veux.**_

_**...**__** (rigolant) : Je t'aime bien toi.**_

_**Tu essayes de te débattre croyant avoir trouvé une faille mais sa prise se renferme sur toi, son corps pressant le tien de tout son poids.**_

_**...**__** : Pourquoi tu ne veux jamais rester calme comme ta blondinette ?**_

_**Émily**__** (crachant ses mots) : Je n'ai pas envie que l'on meurt ici !**_

_**Tu vois quelque chose dans son regard, de la peine, du remords . Tu n'arrives pas à mettre un mot dessus.**_

_**...**__** : Si je te lâche, tu ne vas pas me sauter dessus ?**_

_**Et pourquoi pas ?**_

_**Émily**__** : ...**_

_**JJ**__** (d'une petite voix) : Émily s'il te plaît.**_

_**Ta rage intérieure s'apaise aussi vite qu'elle est intervenue, ta tête tourne en direction de cette voix si triste et cassée, tu aperçois quelques larmes glissées sur ses joues, tu sens la tristesse t'envahir à ton tour, ton cœur se fend en deux à cette vue encore une fois.**_

_**Émily**__** (doucement) : JJ, ne pleure pas je t'en prie.**_

_**La pression de sa main se relâche mais tu n'as pas la force de te jeter sur elle, tu essayes de faire un pas mais le coup de genou n'est pas vraiment bien passé comme tu le voudrais et sans que tu t'y attendes tu ressens à nouveau ce bras froid t'emprisonner mais pas pour les mêmes raisons, au départ bien sûr que tu l'a repoussé mais elle ne se laisse pas faire.**_

_**...**__** : Je suis tout aussi têtu que toi ma belle.**_

_**Alors tu te laisses aider par une criminelle, jamais tu ne l'aurais pensé, jamais tu ne l'aurais tolérée, si un jour on t'avait dit ça tu lui aurais ri au nez. Mais la faiblesse et la douleur se sont approprié tes membres.**_

_**Elle te dépose délicatement près de ta blonde, tu la regarde intensément.**_

_**...**__** (désignant un plateau) : Je vous ai faits des sandwichs, je suppose que vous avez faim.**_

_**Émily**__** : ... M ... Merci.**_

_**...**__** (souriante) : Difficile à sortir, hein ? De rien.**_

_**Elle part non sans vous adresser un sourire que tu qualifirais amicale, et tu n'en reviens pas, mais tu ne veux pas penser à ça pour l'instant, tes bras emprisonne JJ.**_

_**JJ**__** : Arrête tout ça !**_

_**Émily**__** (surprise) : Arrêter quoi ?**_

_**JJ**__** (criant presque) : Mais tous ces risques, tu as vus dans quel état tu es ? Ce n'est pas possible tu peux ... (s'attardant sur la lèvre de son amie) Tu saignes beaucoup.**_

_**Émily**__** : J'arrêterais pas. Pas tant que je ne te sortirais pas d'ici !**_

_**JJ**__** : Attends ... Dit moi que je n'ai pas compris ce que tu as dit.**_

_**Émily**__** : Quoi ?**_

_**JJ**__** : Tu veut juste me faire sortir moi ?**_

_**Émily**__** : Non ! On s'en sortira toutes les deux et on reprendra notre vie.**_

_**JJ**__** (souriante) : Em'**_

_**Absorbée par ces yeux bleus je ne peux pas lui dire qu'il m'importe peu que je ne m'en sorte pas si elle est libre et en vie, je ne voulais pas faire face à un autre conflit surtout dans un moment pareil.**_

* * *

_**07h09, Quantico Virginie**_

_**Locaux du F.B.I**_

_**Point de vue d'**__**É**__**mily Prentiss :**_

_**Tu ralentis doucement ta foulée en tournant l'angle de ta rue, tes écouteurs visés sur tes oreilles tu n'entends plus les bruits incessants du monde qui t'entoure, quand tu cours tu as l'impression d'être coupée de cet univers, que rien ne viendra perturber ce moment de calme. Pourtant tu te dis que d'un moment à l'autre tu peux recevoir un appel t'annonçant qu'un nouveau monstre court dans les rues tout en sévissant sur des personnes qui non rien demander ... Comme ces quatre jeunes filles à Chicago, peut-être même plus ... Ce monstrueux personnage arrachera le calme d'une petite ou grande ville, il fera beaucoup ou peu de victimes avec des signes distincts, il voudra rester discret ou alors fera tout pour que l'on parle de lui, peut-être même qu'il ne se rendra pas compte de la cohue qu'il produit sur son passage, il voudra peut-être qu'on l'arrête ou alors essayera de s'échapper à chaque fois ... Temps de possibilité pour un tueur, cela ne devrait même pas exister. Tous les jours de nouveaux criminels voit le jour, et malheureusement tu ne peux pas les arrêter avant leurs meurtres. Mais quand tu les enfermes à vie dans une cellule pourrie une espèce de poids te tombe des épaules, tu te dis que tu as faits quelque chose de bien, qu'au moins lui ne feras plus aucun mal, comme John Newlan, tu sais que pour lui sa carrière d'assassin est terminé ... Tout comme sa fille. Cette enquête ne devait pas se terminer comme ça, vous vous êtes trompé sur le profil, comment des profileurs peuvent se tromper sur un profil, tu es entraîné à ça tu ne peux pas faire d'erreur, tu aurais dû voir qu'il travaillait en binôme, et peut-être que si tu aurais su cela tu aurais été sur tes gardes avec Zoé et elle ne serait pas morte. Car oui, un tueur ou une tueuse reste un monstre mais enlever la vie de quelqu'un quel qu'il soit n'est pas quelque chose de normal, pourtant tu sais que si JJ n'avait pas tiré c'est la jeune fille qui l'aurait faits, et ce serait toi qui ne serais plus de ce monde. Comment est-ce que cette adolescente a pu arriver un à tels degrés de haine ? Comment son père a pu l'aider en tuant de jeunes innocentes ? Se sentait-il coupable de la perte de vue de sa fille et donc il éprouvait le besoin de se racheter en enlevant la vie ? Tant de question sans réponse, tu ne sais jamais ce qui se passe vraiment dans leurs têtes ... Mais une question vient perturber tes pensées. Est-ce que toi aussi tu serais capable de tuer dans un cas extrême si une personne chère à tes yeux est en danger ? ... Sans aucun doute !**_

_**Tes réflexions s'estompent dès ton arrivée à la résidence, tu gravis les escaliers comme d'habitude, plus ou moins essoufflé de ta course, pour arriver au pied de ta porte. La serrure tourne deux fois et tu rentres donc dans ton appartement n'oubliant pas bien sur de désactiver l'alarme fraîchement acheter. Tu n'as plus qu'à allée te préparer pour ta quotidienne journée de boulot, en compagnie de tes amis. Ta famille ...**_

_**08h00 Quantico, Virginie**_

_**Locaux du F.B.I**_

_**Point de vue de Jennifer Jareau :**_

_**Une nouvelle journée qui débute en ce matin de printemps à Quantico. Tu sais ce qu'il t'attend pour ta matinée, des rapports à taper et des dossiers à trier, c'est vraiment la partie la plus difficile de ton travail c'est celle que tu détestes par-dessus tout mais pourtant tu dois le faire, tu n'as pas le choix, tu sais que ton boulot comporte à trier parmi cette paperasse remplie de photo plus macabre les unes que les autres, chaque petit détail compte, tu ne dois négliger aucun mot, aucun indice suspect, aucun signe distinct qui pourrait porter à croire à des meurtres en série pour être sûr de faire le bon choix. Parce que oui, tu dois faire un choix, les choix les plus difficiles te sont confiés, tu sais que parmi les autres affaires qui te sont envoyées beaucoup ne pourront être élucidé, des familles qui ne seront pas tout de suite en deuils parce que tu as préféré choisir un autre dossier que le leur, tu repenses à tout ça tout le temps. Tu envoies ta super équipe de profileurs pour qu'il aille arrêter le monstre en question. Ta tête tourne instinctivement vers la plate-forme, tu vois Morgan et Reid discuter, le petit gringalet tient un livre dans sa main en le montrant à son ami, tandis que le grand métisse joue avec sa balle de base-ball scrutant l'ascenseur, oui maintenant tu fais le lien. Émily n'est pas encore arrivée, tes yeux ont beau la chercher partout, ils ne trouvent pas ta belle collègue. Elle qui n'est jamais en retard ne serait-ce même que d'une petite minute, la brune est toujours l'heure.**_

_**Attends ? Belle collègue ? Non mais qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ces adjectifs que tu emplois dès que tu pense à elle ? Tu ne serais pas entrain de ressentir ... Non ! Émily est juste une amie, une très bonne amie ... Peut-être même unes de tes meilleurs amies. Et puis quoi ? Il ne faut pas non plus se mentir l'agent Prentiss est très loins d'être immonde, elle est très belle, c'est une très belle femme ... Ces cheveux noir accompagnés de sa frange parfaite, ses magnifiques yeux chocolats, ses fines lèvres fine et rosées, son corps galbé, fins et sexy ... Sexy ? Tu vois que tu recommence. **_

_**Est-ce que tu pourrais avoir des sentiments plus fort que de l'amitié pour ta collègue ? Qui plus es est une femme ?**_

_**Tu ne t'es jamais vraiment posée la question ... Tu n'a jamais étais attirée par une femme.**_

_**...**__** : JJ ?**_

_**JJ**__** (tournant la tête) : Oui ?**_

_**Tu t'aperçois que c'est ton patron qui se tiens devant toi, il a bien remarquer qu'il viens de te sortir de tes songes lorsque que tu vois un léger sourire en coin qui signifie ironiquement « Pardon de te déranger en plein travail »**_

_**Hotch' **__**: Je viens d'avoir Strauss au téléphone.**_

_**Tu sais que quand cette phrase sort de la bouche d'Hotch, c'est qu'il y a un problème ... ou peut-être va-t-elle vous félicitez ? Non ne rêve pas non plus.**_

_**Hotch' **__**: Elle veut que l'équipe prenne deux jours de repos.**_

_**Et voilà, tu le savais une mauvaise nouvelle.**_

_**JJ**__** : Quoi ? Mais non ... Mais pourquoi ? Non !**_

_**Hotch' **__**: JJ, écoute, pour une fois je suis assez d'accord avec sa position, vous passer tout votre temps au travail, vous venez même le week-end, elle a peur, et je comprends parfaitement, que notre travail fais les frais.**_

_**Oui, c'est peut-être vrai. Oui clairement. Ce n'est pas faux du tout. out. Pour ta part tu passes exactement toute la semaine ici, tu dors que quelques heures par nuit, et tu es certaines que pour tes collègues c'est pareil, comment ne pas être certaines quand tu les vois aussi aux mêmes heures que toi, ne dormant qu'à moitié. Et puis ce n'est que deux petits jours. Au pire tu pourrais emmener un petit peu de travail chez toi.**_

_**Hotch' **__**: Et interdiction de travailler chez soi.**_

_**Mince !**_

_**Hocth' **__**: Je peux compter sur ton aide si l'équipe réagie avec plus d'ardeur ?**_

_**JJ**__** : Oui.**_

_**Tu te lèves en jetant un coup d'oeil à la plate-forme. Tu suis donc ton supérieur qui se dirige vers tes collègues. **_

_**Hocth' **__**: Où est Prentiss ?**_

_**Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent et la brune se dépêcha un café à la main, et son sac accrocher à son épaule.**_

_**Émily**__** : Je suis là, désolée du retard.**_

_**Derek**__** (envoyant la balle vers sa partenaire de jeu) : Tu n'es jamais en retard Princesse.**_

_**La brune récupère la balle en lançant un clin d'oeil au beau gosse de l'équipe, avec un grand sourire. Tu aimerais tant qu'elle te fasse la même chose ... Ne dit pas de bêtise !**_

_**Hotch**__**' : J'ai reçu un appel de Strauss.**_

_**Tout le monde se mit à soupirer, sauf Émily qui ne connaît pas vraiment la vieille femme, ils savent que ça ne présage rien de bon. Monsieur Hotchner te regarde un peu plus fixement, oh bien sur c'est toi qui dois annoncer la nouvelle.**_

_**JJ**__** (se raclant la gorge) : euh ...**_

_**Tu sens le regard de la brune sur toi, un frisson te parcours le dos entier quand tes yeux entrent en contact avec les siens, elle esquisse un léger sourire en croisant les bras s'appuyant sur son bureau. Très sex...**_

_**JJ**__** (détournant le regard) : La direction veut nous offrir deux jours de congé, elle pense que nous ne serons pas aux meilleurs de notre forme si nous ne nous reposons pas un minimum pas , elle ne veut pas que nos capacités dimininues à cause de la fatigue.**_

_**Derek**__** (souriant) : Je décline. Je suis en pleine forme moi !**_

_**...**__** : Peu m'importe.**_

_**Tous les regards se dirigent vers la rambarde, c'est votre patronne qui se tient derrière vous, le visage légèrement contrarié. Erin Strauss.**_

_**Derek**__** : Madame avec tout le respect que ...**_

_**Erin**__** : : Dois-je vous retirer votre carte d'accès au bureau de B.A.U pour vous faire comprendre que vous ne devez pas revenir avant deux jours ?**_

_**Derek**__** : Non madame mais ...**_

_**Erin**__** : Au revoir agent Morgan, tachez de bien vous reposer.**_

_**Le plus costaud de la bande resta sans voix devant sa supérieure, il regarda Émily qui lui offrit un léger rictus en jouant avec la balle, son regard tourna vers Spencer, qui semblait réfléchir, surement au pourcentage de chance que vous avez d'échapper à ces deux jours de congé, mais aucune idée ou statistique vint vous aider.**_

_**Soudain des talons tapèrent rapidement sur le sol, les pas sont très rapides et tu vois tourner dans l'angle une chevelure rousse, tiens elle a changé de couleur de cheveux te dis-tu. La petite informaticienne arriva sans avoir aperçu Strauss.**_

_**Pénélope**__** (essouffler) : Écouter moi mes chouchous, j'ai intercepté un message de Strauss envoyer à la direction, elle veut vous faire prendre deux jours de congés, j'ai bloqué pour l'instant l'envoie, je le détruis ?**_

_**Derek se mit à rire ainsi que David, Spencer lui souriait légèrement, toi aussi tu étouffe un léger rire, la brune de l'équipe le sourire aux lèvres décide d'intervenir.**_

_**Émily**__** (montrant des yeux la patronne) : Garcia.**_

_**Pénélope**__** : Quoi ? ... Oh mon Dieu ! Hmm ... Je ...**_

_**Erin**__** (fronçant les sourcils) : Tous en congés ! Mademoiselle Garcia avant de partir vous me ferez le plaisir d'envoyer mon courrier à la direction !**_

_**Pénélope**__** (avalant difficilement) : Oui madame.**_

_**Elle se retourna et partit en direction de son bureau visiblement énervée. Tu l'adores ton informaticienne.**_

_**Derek**__** : Tu devrais aller envoyer ce courrier.**_

_**Pénélope**__** (essayant de courir avec sa jupe rose et ses talons hauts) : J'y cours beau gosse ! J'y cours !**_

_**Elle disparaît dans le couloir.**_

_**David**__** : Bon,je suis sûr que c'est deux jours nous feront le plus grand bien.**_

_**Hocth' **__**: David à raison. Reposez-vous bien.**_

_**Vous répondez tous par l'affirmatif, même si vous n'êtes pas tout à fait en joie. En même temps votre travail c'est votre vie, vos meilleurs comme vos pires moments se passent ici avec tout le monde, c'est normal que ça n'enchante personne.**_

_**Derek**__** (soupirant) : Bon ... (regardant Émily) Ne pleurs pas ? On se revoit dans pas longtemps.**_

_**Émily**__** (rigolant en lui renvoyant sa balle) : Ce serait plutôt moi qui devrais te dire ça.**_

_**Derek**__** (souriant) : On verra ça. (se retournant vers Spencer) Tu fais la route avec moi .**_

_**Spencer**__** : Non.**_

_**Derek**__** : Tu compte t'enchaîner à ton bureau ?**_

_**Spencer**__** : Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais m'enchainer à mon bureau, il n'y a même pas de pied et puis ...**_

_**Derek**__** (levant la main) : Ok, ok Brainman. Bonne journée les filles.**_

_**JJ et **__**É**__**mily**__** (en choeur) : Toi aussi.**_

_**Et le voilà lui aussi disparut derrière les portes coulissantes de la cage de fer. Il ne reste plus que vous trois dans la grande salle, tu regarde ta collègue et tu trouve bizarre qu'elle n'est rien dit, même pas une petite intervention, tu connais un peu la brune maintenant, tu es sur que normalement elle aurait réagis voir riposter face à cette décision et pourtant rien. Ton regard toujours posé sur elle, tu l'observe ranger ces affaires, glissant quelques dossiers volontairement dans son sac, tu souris à cette vue ... bien sur, voilà pourquoi elle n'a rien dit elle va quand même trvailler chez elle.**_

_**Spencer**__** (se rapprochant) : **__**É**__**mily ?**_

_**Émily**__** (relevant la tête) : Oui ?**_

_**Spencer**__** : J'ai ... euh ... appris que tu parles Russe.**_

_**Ah bon ?**_

_**É**__**mily**__** (souriante) : Oui ...**_

_**Spencer**__** : Ce soir au cinéma il passe Solaris en version original et comme toi et moi comprennons le russe, je me suis dit que ce serait bien ... enfin si tu voulais bien venir le regarder avec moi ?**_

_**Mais ... Ce soir elle doit dîner avec toi ...**_

_**É**__**mily**__** (regardant JJ) : Désolée, ce soir je dîne avec une amie.**_

_**Spencer**__** : D'accord, temps pis.**_

_**Émily**__** : Mais si tu veux on pourra aller le voir, ou le louer ?**_

_**Spencer**__** (prenant son sac en souriant) : D'accord, ça me va. Bonne journée alors.**_

_**Émily**__** : Oui à toi aussi.**_

_**De nouveau quelqu'un d'autre disparût derrière les portes de l'ascenceur.**_

_**JJ**__** : Tu aurait pus aller voir le film avec Spenc' tu sais.**_

_**Émily**__** : Oui je sais, mais je t'ai dit oui, et je ne reviens pas sur mes paroles. (paniquant d'un coup) Attends tu dis ça parce que tu ne veux plus ?**_

_**JJ**__** (rigolant) : Non, non, non. C'est moi qui te l'ai proposer enfin.**_

_**Émily**__** (grand sourire) : D'accord à ce soir alors ... 19 heures ?**_

_**JJ**__** (lui rendant son sourire) : Très bien. **__**Á**__** ce soir.**_

_**Tu te retourne pour aller à ton bureau les lèvres encore étirées jusqu'au oreilles, tu est heureuse, qui ne pourrais pas le remarquer ? Mais attends heureuse parce que tu va diner avec **__**É**__**mily ? Oui. **_

_**18h45, Quantico, Virginie **_

_**Résidence d'**__**É**__**mily Prentiss**_

_**Point de vue d'**__**É**__**mily Prentiss :**_

_**Bon tu es prête ! Non tu n'es pas prête ! Tu enlèves la quatrième robe que tu essayes depuis une demi-heure. Oh bon sang, tu ne sais pas si tu dois vraiment mettre une robe, ce n'est pas vraiment ton genre, et puis pour un dîner entre amies ? Mais réfléchis Émily, ce n'est pas un rendez-vous amoureux ! Alors tenue décontracter . Oui ... Mais et si JJ est en robe . **_

_**C'est quoi ce bruit ? La sonnette nan ! Tu cours vers la porte en sous-vêtements pour ouvrir ... Bha non pas la porte de ton appartement, celle de ta résidence, tu tournes la serrure deux fois, histoire que tu n'es pas besoin de revenir pour lui ouvrir, le temps que tu trouves enfin quoi te mettre ! Tu retournes vite dans ta chambre au fond du couloir ... Bon réfléchi, pourquoi pas une de tes vestes ? Ou ...**_

_**Toc toc-toc.**_

_**Émily**__** (criant) : Entre JJ c'est ouvert !**_

_**Tu entends ta porte s'ouvrir doucement et claquer de la même manière, rien qu'en entendant ça tu comprends qu'elle est gênée d'entrer comme ça.**_

_**JJ**__** (rigolant) : J'aurais pu être une cambrioleuse qui serait passé juste devant la personne que tu attendais.**_

_**Émily**__** (riant) : Une cambrioleuse qui frappe ?**_

_**JJ**__** (continuant de rire mais se stopper bien vite) : Émily ton chat me regarde bizarrement.**_

_**Émily**__** (souriante) : Tu l'as quitté il n'y a pas longtemps en même temps. Il t'en veut.**_

_**JJ**__** : Il s'approche là !**_

_**Émily**__** (passant sa tête) : Sergio ! Viens là.**_

_**Tu vois le chat s'avancer vers toi, tes yeux se lèvent vers la blonde et tes yeux s'accrochent tout de suite à son petit décolter, tu recules vite la tête.**_

_**Émily**__** (bafouillant presque) : J'en ai pas pour longtemps.**_

_**Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu ne peux pas oublie ! Tu dois te montrer juste amical avec elle. Donc pas besoin de te tourmenter autant sur ta tenue, tu mt un léger tee-shirt, une petite veste un jean, tes Vans et voilà. Tu te regardes dans le miroir, tu mets en ordre ta frange, bon tu n'as pas besoin de te maquiller. Tu t'approches du couloir, soupire un moment et sors de ta chambre. Tu sens son regard sur toi, tu essayes de sourire plutôt que de laisser ta bouche grande ouverte, tu sais que tu serais en train de la relooker, oui tu le sais mais tu ne peux pas faire autrement. **_

_**JJ**__** (souriante) : Enfin.**_

_**Émily**__** (regardant sa montre) : C'est de ta faute, tu es en avance.**_

_**JJ**__** : Je préfère être en avance plutôt qu'être en retard.**_

_**Tu lui souris, en vérité tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher.**_

_**JJ**__** : Bon, j'ai repéré un petit restaurant au bout de la ville.**_

_**Émily**__** : D'accord.**_

_**Tu vérifies que Sergio a bien à boire et à manger, tu es certaine qu'aucune fenêtre n'est ouverte. Bon aller ce n'est qu'un dîner entre amies.**_

_**Vous descendez les étages par l'ascenseur dans un silence un peu gênant, et vous voilà revenue aux premiers temps de votre amitié, aller Émily !**_

_**Émily**__** : Pas trop dûr cette journée sans boulot ?**_

_**JJ**__** (souriante) : J'ai ramené quelques dossiers chez moi alors oui ma journée de travail à été.**_

_**Émily**__** (riant) : Tu sais ce que repos veut dire . Pas de travail, même hors du bureau.**_

_**JJ**__** (rigolant à son tour) : C'est toi qui me dis ça ? Je t'ai vu glisser tes dossiers dans ta sacoche.**_

_**Et mince !**_

_**Émily**__** : Ce sera notre secret hein ?**_

_**La porte s'ouvre devant toi, vous sortez du bâtiment en rigolant. Allez c'est juste une soirée entre amies.**_

_**23h24 Quantico, Virginie**_

_**Sortie d'un restaurant Italien**_

_**Point de vue de Jennifer Jareau :**_

_**JJ**__** : Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?**_

_**Émily**__** (souriante) : Tu ne me l'as jamais demandé.**_

_**JJ**__** : Tu sais parler d'autres langues .**_

_**Émily**__** : Oui. **_

_**JJ**__** (rigolant) : ) : Bon je sais déjà que tu parles Russe. Maintenant je suis au courant pour la langue Italienne. Avouer tout agent Prentiss !**_

_**Émily**__** (levant les mains) : D'accord, d'accord. Arabe et Français.**_

_**JJ**__** (admirative) : C'est génial Comment ça se fait que tu parles toutes ces langues ?**_

_**Émily**__** : Je voyageais beaucoup avec le métier de ma mère et puis avant ...(parlant Français) ... je vivais en France.**_

_**Elle est impressionnante, tu souris en attendant son accent parfait, tu n'as rien compris mais tu t'en moque. Elle est incroyable.**_

_**JJ**__** : Encore.**_

_**Émily**__** (riant en recommençant à parler en Français) : Ce dîner était vraiment génial JJ.**_

_**JJ**__** (grand sourire béat) : Ok.**_

_**Émily**__** (étonnée) : Tu as compris .**_

_**JJ**__** (continuant de sourire son regard planté dans celui de la brune) : Non.**_

_**Tu la regardes toujours, elle rigole, en fait tu vois bien qu'elle ne s'arrête plus. Toi aussi tu te mets à rire, la suivant, vous avez l'air de deux folles en liberté. Tu es bien. Tu es même très bien. Tu es contente aussi, car tu sais qu'il y quelques mois il était très compliqué d'arracher un léger sourire à la brune, et maintenant tu arrives à la faire rire. Elle est bien plus jolie avec son magnifique sourire. Tu ne dis pas qu'elle n'est pas jolie quand elle ne sourit pas. Non ! Tu as remarqué que quand la brune est concentrée, elle fronce légèrement les sourcils en se pinçant les lèvres ... Combien de temps passes-tu à regarder ce joli visage ? Tu ne sais même plus. **_

_**JJ**__** : bon, je ne vais pas te laisser prendre le taxi, je te raccompagne.**_

_**Émily**__** : Merci.**_

_**Le trajet est jalonné de rire et de blague en tous genres, un changement de comportement radical, tu ne comprends pas, enfin cela ne te dérange pas, mais... il n'y a plus les regards enflammés, les doux sourires, les ... Oh mince JJ mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est toi qui as vu tout ça, vous êtes simplement amies ... Simplement ...**_

_**Et voilà ... Ce n'est pas trop ça ... -_-'**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci pour les personnes qui suivent mon histoire, c'est gentil :) Voici un chapitre long, je ne sais pas moi même ce que je pense donc ... Lisez :D Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**

_**11h55, Quelque part aux **__**É**__**tats-Unis**_

_**Cave Insalubre**_

_**Réfléchis ! Allez fait tourner tes méninges, il doit bien y avoir une solution ! Continue de réfléchir ! Tu sais que si tu dois encore une fois te battre, tu serais mis K.O rapidement ... Au fond tu aurais dû dire oui à la proposition de Derek pour des séances en salle de sport, cela t'aurait endurci physiquement et tu serais apte à sauver ton amie. Quel piètre agent du F.B.I tu fais. Même pas capable de tenir sur ses jambes, de défendre les personnes importantes pour toi, de sortir d'ici. Tu ne sers à rien, tu n'es qu'un boulet attacher à la cheville de la blonde. Elle ferait mieux de t'abandonner ici. Oui, ça ne te dérange pas, de toute façon la mort t'attend dans un coin de la pièce, ton état ne peut même pas être décrit. Tu dois avoir plusieurs côtes cassées, un abdomen dans un état abominable, un poignet complètement déchiqueté, et ton foutu diabète ... Si jamais l'incapable que tu es arrive à trouver une solution pour sortir de cet endroit maudit, tu ne pourrais pas aligner deux pas, tu t'étalerais de tout ton poids. Il faut, d'une, que tu trouves un moyen de trouver une issue, et, de deux, de convaincre JJ de te laisser ici ... Qu'est-ce que tu crois sérieusement, qu'elle va te répondre « okaaay » et partir en courant ? Comment pourrait-elle te laisser ici après tout ce que vous avez vécu ? Pourtant il le faudra bien.**_

_**JJ**__** (chuchotant) : Em' ?**_

_**Émily**__** (soudainement sortie de ses pensées) : Oui ?**_

_**JJ : Quand on sera sortie de là ... Tu pourras me faire ton plat spécial ?**_

_**Émily**__** (souriante) : Des milliers même.**_

_**JJ**__** : On voyagera ?**_

_**Émily**__** : Bien sur.**_

_**JJ**__** : Ensemble ...**_

_**Émily**__** (la gorge serrée) : Oui. Ensemble.**_

_**Elle te regarde avec ce regard qui te fait tant rêver, ses petites focettes se dessinent au fur et à mesure qu'elle se met à sourire.**_

_**JJ**__** : Garcia doit être sûrement en train de géolocaliser nos téléphones.**_

_**Émily**__** : S'ils ne sont pas hors-service. (souriante) Reid doit émettre toutes sortes de statistiques en ce moment même.**_

_**JJ**__** (répondant au sourire de son amie) : Oui. Et Hotch' qui reste et resteras l'homme le plus sérieux de la terre.**_

_**Émily**__** : Ouais, mais en réalité il doit sans aucun doute être dans un état de panique totale.**_

_**JJ**__** : Il y a aussi le bel Apollon qui doit réfléchir tout en explosant votre balle de baseball contre le mur, et en jurant qu'il retrouvera le fumier qui nous a fait subir ça.**_

_**Émily**__** : Rossi est dans un coin de la pièce silencieux, il doit profiler aussi, mais pas aussi violemment que Morgan.**_

_**JJ**__** : Ils ont dû déployer des centaines de policiers à notre recherche.**_

_**Tu l'espères.**_

_**Émily**__** : J'en suis sur.**_

_**Tu n'es pas réellement sûr de ce que tu affirmes. En ayant profilé ce tueur tu sais qu'il ne vous reste pas beaucoup de temps. Il ne te reste plus beaucoup de temps. C'est fini. Bientôt. Un étrange sentiment t'envahit. Tu sais que tu vas mourir. Ce n'est pas seulement une intuition, c'est une certitude. Ton sentiment grandit.**_

_**JJ**__** : Tu as entendu ?**_

_**La panique. La seule sensation qui te parvient. En effet, un moteur rugit, une porte claque, une voix d'homme. Non ! Pas maintenant. Pas avec JJ. Tu te lèves manquant de tomber à deux reprises. Tu ne fais pas attention aux paroles de JJ. Tu tends l'oreille. Tu sens la colère dans la voix de ton raviseur. De toute façon qui d'autre pourrait rentrer dans cette prison à part des femmes ? Des pas se rapprochent. La porte s'ouvre devant toi, la surprise de l'homme te fait presque sourire. La colère s'installe en lui, ses sourcils broussailleux peuvent te le prouver.**_

_**...**__** : Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait détacher celle-là ? Anna !**_

_**Anna ? Elle ?**_

_**Anna**__** (paniquant) : Je ... Elle était en mauvais état et je ...**_

_**...**__** (sortant le Glock 19 d'Émily en le pointant vers l'agent) : Toi tu bouges, je te bute ! Compris ? (s'adressant à la dénommée Anna) Tu es inconsciente ou quoi ? C'est un agent du F.B.I ! (soupirant) détache la blonde, je la change de pièce.**_

_**Cette phrase te paralyse un instant, comment ça changer de pièce ? Il va l'emmener dans sa salle de torture ? Non ! Elle ne peut pas mourir ! Instinctivement, ton corps fait rempart devant ton amie. Jamais ! Jamais elle ne te quittera !**_

_**...**__** (rigolant) : Oh oh, mais j'adore ce petit côté protecteur. Ça te donne un de ces airs indomptables, bête enragée. (souriant) Aller écarte-toi !**_

_**Ton corps reste de pierre.**_

_**...**__** (s'impatientant) : Barre-toi ! À moins que tu veux te prendre une balle de ton propre flingue ! (Criant) Bouge où je tire !**_

_**Une balle est une balle.**_

_**JJ**__** (hurlant) : Non ! **_

_**Le coup est parti. La balle de ta propre arme ta transpercer de part en part. Ton regard est ancré dans celui qui se tient devant toi, un sourire jouissif scotché à ses lèvres répugnantes. Une douleur sourde se propageant de ton ventre ce qui attire tes yeux. Ton tee-shirt affiche une tache rouge, s'agrandissante au fur et à mesure du temps. Tes jambes tremblent. Tu sens ta force te quitter à mesure que la douleur s'étant de plus en plus. Ton corps se balance dans le vide, il s'écrase sur le sol. Ton sang continue de couler. Tu le sens s'échapper de toi. C'est comme si la vie te quittait petit à petit, coulant et s'éparpillant sur le béton dur de ta prison.**_

_**...**__** : Arrête de chialer et suis-moi !**_

_**JJ**__** (pleurant) : Émily ! Réponds-moi ! Je t'en prie ! Émily ! Émily !**_

_**Sa voix s'éloigne de toi, tu sens des larmes couler le long de tes joues. Tu voudrais bouger mais tu ne sens mêmes plus tes jambes, tes bras, tes muscles, tu ne sens plus rien, juste la souffrance mentale et physique.**_

_**Émily**__** (faiblement) : Jennifer ... **_

_**Anna**__** (se précipitant vers la blessée) : Merde ! Merde ! Tu es vraiment inconsciente, pourquoi ? (appuyant ses paumes contre le trouer qui s'est installée sur la peau de la brune) Reste en vie. Bats-toi ! Il avait prévu de vous garder merde. Aller, on n'a pas fini notre petite baston en plus, tu ne dois pas me mettre une raclée ?**_

_**Émily**__** (saisissant la main de l'autre fille) : Sauvez ... (crachant du sang) La ...**_

_**Anna**__** : Je vais d'abord te sauver idiote.**_

_**Émily**__** (une nouvelle larme roulant sur sa joue) : Elle ... Elle doit ... vivre ... (grimaçant) Elle le doit... Je ... Je ... vous ... en prix ...**_

_**Remettre la survie de ton amie entre les mains d'une criminelle, tu ne sais plus vraiment ce que tu fais, tu tentes le tout pour le tout.**_

_**Anna**__** : Calme toi. C'est bon, pour l'instant elle est vie. (regardant l'état de la femme allonger par terre) Toi par contre la mort te lance un de ces sourires. Ok bouge pas, en même temps comment tu pourrais bouger ? Bon ! Je reviens.**_

_**Tu l'entends courir. Tu es seule face à la mort. Alors voilà ... ? C'est comme ça que tu vas mourir . Une balle t'ayant traversée . Ton sang s'étalant partout . Sans avoir sauvé la blonde ? **_

_**Les larmes menacent à nouveau.**_

_**Émily**__** (pleurant) : Ma famille ...**_

_**Bizarrement ce n'est pas à ta mère que tu penses tout de suite. Ta nouvelle famille.**_

_**Hotchner, ces airs de chef intransigeant vont te manquer. Tu le connais pourtant très drôle une fois les portes du bureau franchis. Combien de soirée avez-vous passée à rigoler tous ensemble. Ces conseils aussi vont te manquer, il a toujours été comme un mentor pour toi, tu es admirative de son travail, il a un talent inné pour diriger cette équipe. Tu ne vois personne d'autre à sa place, heureusement qu'il a décidé de quitter l'ordre. Tu aurais voulu le remercier de t'avoir donné une chance dans cette équipe. D'avoir oublié se préjuger sur un éventuel pistonnage.**_

_**Rossi. Rossi et ses pâtes délicieusement préparé, tu souris à ce souvenir, la cuisine tous ensemble. Tu sais que cet homme est formidable, cet instinct protecteur qu'il a pour vous tous. Lui aussi tu voudrais le remercier. En y repensant c'est à lui que tu t'es le plus confier avant la blonde. Il a su t'écouter sans te juger et c'est cette qualité que tu apprécies le plus chez lui. Merci.**_

_**Reid, s'il serait là, il t'exposerait ses statistiques sur tes chances de survie, là encore un sourire se forme sur tes lèvres. Son intelligence t'a toujours impressionné, jamais ces explications ne t'ont paru agaçantes. Ayant eu une éducation plutôt riche vous vous entendiez bien, vous connaissez à peu près la même culture même si dans le domaine de la science et des problèmes non résolu tu n'égaleras jamais le grand maître Reid. C'est cela qui va te manquer chez lui. Sa personnalité hors du commun.**_

_**Garcia. Miss shopping et tenue plus folles les uns que les autres. Son humour, ces boulettes, son talent pour l'informatique, c'est devenue quelqu'un d'important pour toi. Elle aussi était toujours à l'écoute ... ou plutôt à la fouille des dossiers de ses collègues. De toute façon tu n'avais rien à cacher, tu as toujours dit d'où tu venais, qui tu étais. Elle le savait très bien et n'a pas continué ses recherches. C'est elle d'ailleurs qui t'a dit faire partie de la famille. Tu l'adores. Tout comme les membres de ton équipe.**_

_**Morgan. Morgan et ses muscles. Morgan et son sourire communicatif. Morgan et ses blagues à deux balles. Morgan tout simplement. Il t'a toujours fais rire, même dans les moments difficiles il savait te remonter le moral. Combien de soirée avez-vous passée aussi ? Tu ne les as même plus compté. Adieu beau gosse.**_

_**Jennifer**_

* * *

_**22h19 New York, **__**É**__**tats-Unis**_

_**Route de New-York**_

_**Point de vue de Jennifer Jareau :**_

_**Cela fait six semaines. Six semaines que votre dîner dans ce restaurant est passé. Et deux semaines qu'elle t'évite. Oui elle t'évite. Pourtant tu ne sais pas pourquoi ? Tu ne sais pas ce que tu lui as faits. Tu as toujours été gentille avec elle, un peu collante peut-être, mais en même temps tu ne peux pas vraiment faire autrement, tu as toujours besoin d'être avec elle, près d'elle. Tu ne sais pas pourquoi, c'est une espèce de besoin. Un besoin qui se transforme en manque. Plus les jours passent et plus tu ressent un réel manque. Tu ne comprends vraiment pas ce changement. Et puis il n'y a pas que toi qui as remarqué cet éloignement, presque toute l'équipe est comme toi, sous l'incompréhension totale.**_

_**Derek**__** : Tu es réveillé JJ .**_

_**JJ**__** (souriante) : Oui.**_

_**Ah oui, vous êtes en route pour une nouvelle affaire, quatre heures et demie que vous êtes dans la voiture, la direction doit faire des économies donc le jet reste pour l'instant dans le hangar. Tu es monté bien entendu avec Émily et Derek. Les deux inséparables, Garcia en est presque jalouse ... oui et toi aussi. Tu es placé sur la banquette arrière, le macho dans l'âme a pris le volant pour les deux dernières heures de route. Fatigué comme tu étais c'était normal que tu t'endormes. D'ailleurs cette couverture ? Ce n'est pas toi qui te l'est mis. Tu ne l'avais pas prise avec toi. Bizarre ... Ce serait ... ? Peut-être. Tu l'as regarde longuement, oui très longuement. Maintenant qu'elle t'ignore et ne te parle plus tu ne peux que la regarder, tu ne peux rien faire d'autre. En soi ce n'est pas un problème d'avoir les yeux poser sur la brune, mais en revanche ne pas lui parler, ne pas pouvoir la toucher, c'est une véritable torture. Tu décides de t'allonger de nouveau sur la banquette arrière, créant une espèce de coussin avec cette mystérieuse couverture, ta tête est du côté conducteur, tu peux donc affirmer que tu as une vue imprenable sur l'agent Prentis qui en t'entendant bouger elle a eu ce léger réflexe de tourner la tête vers toi, ton regard rentra dans le sien quelques instants, surprise de s'être faite prendre en flat grand délit elle tourna rapidement la tête vers la vitre passagère. Tu soupires légèrement de frustration. Ce que tu n'as pas vu en revanche c'est que le rétroviseur intérieur sert parfaitement bien au beau gosse.**_

_**Derek (essayant de détendre l'atmosphère tendue) : Au fait Prentiss, le petit génie m'a dit que vous êtes aller voir un film ensemble.**_

_**Émily**__** : Oui.**_

_**Derek**__** : Qu'est-ce que c'était ?**_

_**Émily**__** : Solaris.**_

_**Derek**__** (grand sourire) : C'est bizarre que vous n'ayez invité personnes d'autres.**_

_**Émily**__** (souriante) : Et bien si tu m'aurais dit que vous compreniez tous le Russe, il va de soi que je vous aurai tous invités **_

_**Tu rigoles intérieurement.**_

_**Derek**__** : Version Russe ... Je vois. Et sinon ça vous dirait d'aller voir un bon film ce week-end ?**_

_**JJ**__** : Tu veux dire un bon film américain avec plein d'armes à feu et des combats dignes de Chuck Norris ?**_

_**Derek**__** (rigolant) : Ouais !**_

_**JJ**__** : Si on enferme ce monstre avant ce week-end, moi je suis partante.**_

_**Vos deux regards se dirigent vers la brune aux yeux chocolat.**_

_**Derek**__** : Prentiss ?**_

_**Émily**__** : Je sais pas. Je verrais.**_

_**Tu vois la mine légèrement déçue de ton collègue, la tienne doit être pire. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle se remet à s'éloigner comme pendant ces six mois ? Peut-être c'est parce que tu y vas. Non non, quand même pas ...**_

_**Les grésillements de la radio se firent entendre dans la S.U.V.**_

_*****__**Hotch**__**' : J'ai reçu un appel de l'inspecteur Wale, nous ne passerons pas par le commissariat, nous allons directement à l'hôtel, Garcia vous à envoyer l'adresse sur vos téléphones. On se retrouve là-bas.**_

_**Derek**__** : D'accord***_

_**Un peu de repos avant la traque de ce malade. Le trajet a été fatiguant même si tu as dormi. Enfermée dans cette voiture pendant quatre heures et demie, maintenant cinq heures moins de quart, c'est juste fatigant.**_

_**Derek**__** : J'espère que Garcia nous a enfin mis dans des chambres séparées.**_

_**Toi en revanche tu ne l'espère pas, ce sera là l'occasion de lui parler, seule à seule, ça fait tellement longtemps que vous ne vous êtes pas retrouvé toutes les deux, elle s'en sortait toujours pour évitée les têtes à têtes. Tu n'en peux plus de ne plus lui parler, ça te travaille de l'intérieur. Tu ne penses qu'à ça maintenant. Tu as hâte d'arriver à l'hôtel. En parlant de l'hôtel, tu vois Morgan tourner dans une rue plus que sombre. La brune aussi la remarquer. Ça n'a pas l'air d'être la route indiquer.**_

_**Émily**__** : Euh Morgan ?**_

_**Derek**__** : Oui ?**_

_**JJ**__** : Je crois que tu t'est trompée de route.**_

_**Derek**__** : Quoi ? Mais non, je suis un as mesdames.**_

_**Il tourna à nouveau dans une ruelle encore plus sombre que la précédente. Oh non il va vous perdre.**_

_**Émily**__** : Stop. (souriante) Je prends le volant.**_

_**Derek**__** : Mais non, je sais où on est.**_

_**JJ**__** : Moi aussi je veux qu'Émily prenne le volant.**_

_**Derek**__** (soupirant en ouvrant sa portière) : Bon vas-y Prentiss.**_

_**Elle aussi ouvre sa portière, quand ils se rencontrent devant le capot, la brune lâche une petite tape sur le bras du grand musclé qui fait mine d'être blessé. Ok vas-y ! Tu te dépêches de passer à l'avant enjambant l'accoudoir pour t'asseoir du côté passager. Le grand black te regarde faussement choqué.**_

_**JJ**__** (grand sourire en désignant l'arrière) : Allez hop Morgan, derrière !**_

_**Émily te regarde, elle aussi surprise, tu crois voir un léger sourire, mais cela fait tellement longtemps que tu n'as pas vu son petit sourire que tu pourrais bien te l'imaginer. Une fois tout le monde à sa place, la profileuse met la voiture en marche. Une espèce de bruit sourd attire toute votre curiosité.**_

_**JJ**__** : C'était quoi ?**_

_**Émily**__** : Morgan si c'est toi ce n'est pas drôle.**_

_**Derek**__** : Je ne m'amuserais pas à faire peur à mes princesses.**_

_**Un deuxième coup un peu plus violent se fit de nouveau entendre.**_

_**Émily (se saisissant de son Glock) : Je vais aller voir.**_

_**JJ**__** : Non, roule plutôt.**_

_**Derek (ouvrant la porte) : Bouger pas.**_

_**Pourquoi ton cœur bat-il si fort ? Mon Dieu ... Vous regardez toutes les deux par la vitre arrière mais vous ne voyez ni Morgan ni personne. New York, la ville ou la délinquance bat son plein. Minces-tu es agent du F.B.I tu n'as pas à avoir peur ? Non ?**_

_**Soudain quelqu'un se colla à ta vitre. Ton cri est tellement puissant que tu es sûr que ton amie vient de perdre l'audition. La peur t'a faite décaler sur ta collègue t'accrochant à son bras avec tant de force qu'elle aussi se mit à gémir légèrement de douleur. Tu l'as entendu crier aussi. Pas si résistante que ça finalement. **_

_**Derek**__** (hilare) : Ah ah ah ! Je n'en peux plus !**_

_**Morgan. Ce n'est que Morgan. Cet abruti de Morgan. Essaye de respirer lentement. Bon sang, ta respiration est trop rapide tu à l'impression que tu vas t'étouffer. Tu sens une main glisser dans ton dos.**_

_**Émily**__** (inquiète) : JJ Calme toi.**_

_**La peur de ta vie. Ton ami ta provoquer la peur de ta vie.**_

_**Émily**__** (en colère) : Tu aurais pu éviter de faire ça ! (se radoucissant) JJ tu me fais peur, respire normalement.**_

_**JJ**__** : Je ... Respire ... Normalement.**_

_**Émily**__** (souriante) : Pas tellement.**_

_**Tu entends la porte arrière s'ouvrir, tu entends ton collègue rigoler encore et encore. La brune le fusille du regard. Tu te rassois à ta place la main ou plutôt tes ongles encore enfoncés dans le bras d'Émily. Elle te pose un regard rassurant, tu te détends légèrement et enlève ta main. Tu n'y es pas allé de mainmorte, tu l'as bien écorchée.**_

_**Derek**__** (rigolant) : Prentiss j'en reviens pas tu a criée. Ah Ah ! La grande Émily Prentiss a eu peur.**_

_**Les doigts de ta collègue se resserrent sur le volant et elle démarra presque en trombe, tu crois qu'il l'a énervée.**_

_**Derek**__** : Et toi JJ qui as hurlé comme une folle.**_

_**Oui bon là toi aussi tu es légèrement énervée, une vengeance n'est pas à écarter. Le trajet se passa dans le plus grand des silences jusqu'à ce que ton collègue décide de le briser.**_

_**Derek**__** : Aller faîtes pas la gueule. Je vous promets que pour les coups ce n'est pas moi, je n'ai rien fait et rien vu. Mais vous aviez l'air si paniquées je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.**_

_**La voiture se stoppa d'un coup. La brune ne mit pas longtemps à descendre de la S.U.V. Ouais vraiment en colère. L'autre voiture est déjà là ils ont dû aller dans leurs chambres directement, ou alors Hotch' vous a attendu. Quand vous rentrez dans le hall, il n'y a seulement que le réceptionniste de présent, il a l'air d'attendre quelque chose. Vous ?**_

_**Émily**__** : Bonsoir, F.B.I. Vous avez sans doute dû croiser nos collègues il n'y a pas longtemps.**_

_**Réceptionniste**__** : Oui. (regardant Derek) Vous devez être Monsieur Morgan ?**_

_**Derek**__** (toujours le sourire aux lèvres) : Oui.**_

_**Réceptionniste**__** : Vous êtes chambre 15, premier étage avec Monsieur Reid. (tendant la clé) Voilà.**_

_**Derek**__** (soupirant) : Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Bonne nuit les filles. (n'entendant aucunes réponses) Oh allez ! Vous pouvez au moins répondre à ça.**_

_**JJ et Émily **__**: Bonne nuit.**_

_**Vos regards se croisent automatiquement. Vous êtes tellement synchronisée.**_

_**Réceptionniste**__** : Donc vous êtes, Mesdemoiselles Prentiss et Jareau, votre clé chambre 17, premier étages.**_

_**Émily**__** (prenant la clé) : Merci. Monsieur. **_

_**Vous marchez donc en direction des escaliers, pour un étage franchement vous allez pas prendre l'ascenseur. Tu l'as suit, tes yeux s'accrochent facilement à sa silhouette, ils descendent lentement leur exploration, ils atteignent ses reins ... Elle s'arrête subitement.**_

_**22h43, New York, États-Unis**_

_**Chambre d'hôtel**_

_**Point de vue d'Émily Prentiss :**_

_**Tu vas lui faire la peau ! Oh que oui ! Comment a-t-il pu s'amuser à ça ? C'est un agent du F.B.I, il devrait savoir que l'ont ne rigole pas avec cela.**_

_**En plus il a faits peur à JJ. Il a effrayé JJ. Ce n'est pas excusable ! Même si tu ne lui parlais plus, même si tu l'ignorais tu ne pouvais pas faire autrement quand son corps est rentrée en contact avec toi, tu te devais de la rassurer. Abrutis ! Tu te stop en stoppant en même temps tes pensées.**_

_**Émily**__** : C'est là.**_

_**Tu ouvres donc la porte, vous entrez dans cette chambre avec encore un lit double, tu te demandes si Garcia ne le fait pas exprès. tu n'as pas fais attention en rentrant ici mais cet hôtel n'est pas le plus ... Enfin il a l'air plutôt confortable mais ce n'est pas le meilleur de New York. Bref tu ne vas pas t'attarder sur ce détail, c'est déjà bien que vous puissiez dormir.**_

_**JJ**__** : Émily ?**_

_**Tu n'oses pas te retourner, tu sais ce qu'elle va te demander, tu vas devoir supporter ce regard triste, tu vas devoir t'expliquer. Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui répondre ? « Désolée JJ, je ne voulais plus te parler, ni t'approcher parce que quand tu es près de moi je perds tous mes moyens. » N'importe quoi ! Et pourtant c'est vrai. Mais tu te dois de rester distante, parce que s'il y a le moindre écart de ta part, tu perdras cette amitié qui est devenue très chère à tes yeux. Toi aussi. Toi aussi tu as souffert de la distance que tu mettais entre vous. Tes yeux cherchaient la blonde partout quand elle n'était pas dans ton champ de vision. Tes oreilles étaient en alerte quand tu n'entendais pas sa voix. Même ton odorat cherchait son odeur sucrée. Si tu lui as échappé c'était pour te protéger. Te protéger de ces foutus sentiments ! Si seulement, tu pouvais eux aussi les mettre dans un coin de ta tête, dans un des tes nombreux tiroirs que tu aurais fermés à clé ! Si seulement ... Tu as pourtant essayé, après le dîner tu as essayé. Pendant ces quatre semaines. Tu as faits tellement d'efforts pour laisser ce tiroir fermé. Mais quand JJ arrivait c'est comme si elle se saisissait de cette clé et ouvrais elle-même le tiroir. C'était trop dur, ta seule idée était l'ignorance. Tu en es revenue au début de ton entrée ici. Sauf que tu ne t'aies seulement éloigné d'elle. Bha oui tu n'as pas de sentiment pour le reste de ton équipe. Du moins juste des sentiments amicaux. Peux-tu mettre un nom au moins sur tes sentiments vis-à-vis de la blonde ? Non ! Tu ne peux pas. Tu ne dois pas. Alors arrête. Tu ne dois pas parce que tu ne ressens rien ! **_

_**Mensonge !**_

_**Du moins tu ne dois rien ressentir. Tu ne dois rien montrer. Pour rien montrer il faut que tu continue de l'ignorer. Non non non. Tu ne veux pas la perdre. Si tu continue tu l'a perds. Alors c'est décider, tu vas t'excuser, t'excuser autant de fois qu'il le faut, tu mettra de côté ce que tu éprouve, tu ne t'eloignera plus d'elle. Jamais. Tu seras toujours là. Dans les pires comme dans les bons moments. Tu l'as protégera de tout les dangers, nottament sur le terrain, même si tu te prends une balle. C'est cela une amie. Non ? Tu dois réparée ça, tu l'as bléssée tu l'a rendue triste, oui toi. Toi et personnes d'autres, tu es son amie. Et une amie ne blesse pas ses amis. Surtout elle. Parce que tu ne veux pas la perdre. Vous avez passer de bons moments ensembles, de très bons moments. Tu ne peux pas arrêter tout ça du jour au lendemain sans aucunes explications.**_

_**Parce que tu ne veux pas la perdre. Même si les quatre dernières semaines que tu as passer avec JJ étaient une véritable torture ... douce torture ... tu les as bien aimer, tu les as même adorer, les sourires les regards habituelles, les taquineries, les sorties toutes les deux, les films regarder chez toi devant un bon pop-corn. C'était tellement bien. Tu ne veux pas perdre tout ça. **_

_**JJ**__** (s'inquiètant) : Émily ?**_

_**Tu dois lui faire face. Fais lui face. Tu te retourne maintenant. Tu lui fais face. Elle te regarde, tu avais raison, elle a cette légère tristesse au fond des yeux.**_

_**Émily**__** : Je suis désolée. Je suis stupide. Vraiment stupide. Je n'aurais pas dû, je veux dire, je n'aurais pas dû m'éloigner comme ça ou plutôt t'ignorer. **_

_**JJ**__** : Tu sais, si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal je ...**_

_**Émily**__** (la coupant) : Non. Tu n'as rien fais. Rien du tout. C'est moi j'ai ... Je m'excuse.**_

_**Tu sais que t'excuser ne va pas la faire plier aussi rapidement, elle attend des explications.**_

_**JJ**__** (grand sourire) : Je te pardonne.**_

_**Émily**__** (étonnée) : Que ... Quoi ?**_

_**JJ**__** (riant) : J'accepte tes excuses tant que tu ne recommences plus. Je ne veux plus. Promets-le-moi.**_

_**Émily**__** (grand sourire) : Je te le promets.**_

_**Elle s'approche de toi. Elle s'approche trop de toi.**_

_**JJ**__** (tendant ses bras) : Je peux ?**_

_**Émily**__** : O... Oui.**_

_**Tu n'es pas très sur mais tu en as envie, alors tu dis oui. Tu sens ses bras t'emprisonner avec douceur, elle se colle doucement à toi, tout est doux chez elle. Elle place son menton sur ton épaule, tu l'entends soupirer de soulagement. Effectivement, elle aussi ça la travaillait. Tu hésites, tes bras sont presque tendus dans le vide, tu as l'air ridicule. D'un geste quelque peut maladroit tu réponds à cette étreinte amicale. C'est une sensation de bien-être. Après ces deux semaines c'est comme une libération. Un poids tombe lourdement .Tu te sens mieux, et c'est grâce à JJ.**_

_**Elle se décale lentement affichant un sourire digne d'une pub de dentifrice.**_

_**JJ**__** (continuant de sourire) : Je vais me changer et après on ira se coucher.**_

_**Émily**__** (étirant elle aussi ses lèvres) : D'accord.**_

_**Elle te passe devant, son odeur enivre tes narines mais tu n'arrives pas à mettre de nom dessus, elle se saisit de sa trousse de toilette, ainsi que de son tee-shirt de nuit et ferme la porte de la salle de bain. Tu restes quelques secondes à fixer cette porte, juste derrière ce bout de bois se trouve JJ, entrain de se changer. Tu secoues la tête de droite à gauche comme pour chasser quelques pensées dérangeantes en te dirigeant vers ton sac de voyage. Tu l'ouvres donc et attrape ton short et ton tee-shirt de nuit ... Qu'est-ce que ? Encore sa balle ? Mais c'est quoi cette blague ? Il veut te laisser un petit souvenir à chaque fois que tu t'en vas ? Cela dit quand tu vois cette balle, tu le revois tout jeune chaton qu'il était. Malin ce Sergio !**_

_**Tu enfiles vite ta tenue, puis procède à l'inspection habituelle, volet, fenêtre, porte. Ok c'est bon tout est fermé. Néanmoins ton Glock reste toujours à porter de main. Le risque est partout même pour des agents du F.B.I.**_

_**La porte s'ouvre à nouveau et la belle agent de liaison apparaît comme d'habitude dans sa tenue de nuit habituelle. Tee-shirt sous-vêtements.**_

_**JJ (sortant deux sandwichs de son sac avec un grand sourire) : Comme je sais que tu as peur de grossir je t'ai apporté un sandwich made in Jareau.**_

_**Émily**__** (grimaçant légèrement) : Tu m'as fait un sandwich même si je ne ... te ... parlé plus ?**_

_**JJ**__** (affichant encore ses dents) : Oui. Mais je sais que tu aime bien mes confections, alors j'ai voulu-t-en préparer un quand même. Je sais que tu ne t'en prépares jamais et tout ce que l'on trouve dans ces hôtels c'est des gros plats bourrés de sucre que tu ne mangeras jamais. (tendant son bout de pain) Tiens.**_

_**Émily**__** (touchée en prenant ce que son amie lui tend) : C'est vraiment gentil.**_

_**Après quelques minutes de dégustation de ce « plat », vous décidez d'aller vous coucher. Ce qu'il y a de pratique dans cet hôtel c'est que l'interrupteur est juste au-dessus du lit. Vous vous installer sous la couette chaude et douillette, puis tu tends ton bras et coupe la lumière.**_

_**Tu te retournes et essayes de trouver une position confortable quand tes pieds rentrent en contact avec ta collègue.**_

_**JJ**__** : Oh mon Dieu !**_

_**Émily**__** (paniquant) : Désolée ...**_

_**JJ**__** : Mais tes pieds sont gelés !**_

_**Émily**__** : Euh ... Peut-être.**_

_**JJ**__** (s'asseyant) : Tu as froid ? Il doit y avoir un chauffage par ici, je vais le trouver, sinon tu vas tomber malade.**_

_**Émily**__** (calmant la blonde) : JJ, c'est bon j'ai juste les pieds froids.**_

_**Soudain tu sens sa main venir se poser sur ta joue, ta joue qui en ce moment même est en train de prendre feu, heureusement que vous êtes plongée dans l'obscurité sinon elle verrait tes joues se teindre en rouge vif.**_

_**JJ**__** (rassurée) : Ah oui. (quoique) Mais attend, elle est super-brulante ta joue. Tu te sens bien ?**_

_**Non.**_

_**Émily**__** (riant malgré tout) : Oui docteur Jareau. Tu veux m'ausculter peut-être pour voir par toi-même que je suis en bonne santé ...**_

_**Ta phrase mourut dans ta gorge, comment tu peux sortir une chose pareil à ton amie et collègue ? Tes joues brûlent encore plus qu'il y a quelques instants, tu as de la chance que la main de l'agent n'est plus sur ta peau. De la chance ? Ouais ...**_

_**En revanche tu ne vois pas non plus les joues teintées de ta collègue. Tu ne sais pas que dans sa tête une petite voix à hurlée un énorme oui.**_

_**JJ**__** (souriante tout de même) : Dommage pour toi, je n'ai pas mon stéthoscope.**_

_**Émily**__** (essayant de garder bonne contenance) : Oui dommage.**_

_**Plusieurs secondes défilèrent, et JJ se remit correctement à sa place, tu arrives à sentir son souffle contre toi, vos deux respirations se mélangent aisément dans l'air.**_

_**JJ**__** (doucement) : Bonne nuit Émily.**_

_**Émily**__** : Bonne nuit Jennifer.**_

_**Tu t'endors, tout près d'elle. Vraiment près.**_

_**05h38, New York, États-Unis**_

_**Chambre 17**_

_**Point de vue de Jennifer Jareau :**_

_**Tu devrais arrêter ça. Tu sais que tu dois arrêter ça, mais ton corps le refuse. Tes pieds sont complètement collés à ceux de la brune. Quoi ? Elle avait les pieds froids, et maintenant grâce à toi elle ne les a plus. Sa peau est tellement douce en même temps. C'est comme si son corps tout entier appeler le tien. C'est un aimant. Et tu adores cette sensation qui se propage dans tout ton être en ce moment même, une sensation de plénitude, tu ne te soucies plus de rien, ni où tu es quelle heure il est ... Oui mais tu veux quand même vérifier qu'il n'est pas midi ...**_

_**Oh dans une heure tu devras te lever mais tu n'en as pas envie, tu veux rester encore plus de temps avec elle, près d'elle, la regardant dormir paisiblement avec cet air d'ange qu'elle affiche, tu meurs d'envie de caresser son visage. Et si tu la réveille . Trop tard tes doigts effleurent légèrement sa joue, la sensation de sa peau sous la tienne te donne d'étrange frisson, puis d'un coup elle tourna la tête avec ta main toujours sur son visage ... Oups ... te voilà dans une situation très embarrassante. Gênante et embarrassante. Ta main est coincée entre sa joue et son oreiller. Ce n'est pas du tout dérangeant mais si la brune vint à se réveiller tout de suite maintenant, elle se poserait de drôle de question. **_

_**Peut-être même pire. Elle recommencerait à s'éloigner de toi.**_

_**Délicatement, tu retires ta main, tu frôles à nouveau sa peau, tu en frissonne toi-même. Cette fille te fait perdre la tête.**_

_**Émily**__** (d'une voix endormis) : JJ ?**_

_**Respire. Tu n'as rien fais ! Reste calme ! Tu n'as rien à te reprocher !**_

_**JJ**__** : Oui ?**_

_**Émily**__** : Il est quelle heure ?**_

_**JJ**__** (regardant) : Six heures moins vingt.**_

_**Émily**__** (maugréant) : Trop tôt.**_

_**JJ**__** (riant) : Je n'avais jamais remarqué que madame est ronchon le matin.**_

_**Émily**__** : Maintenant tu l'as remarqué.**_

_**JJ**__** (souriante) : Rendors toi, je te réveille dans une heure.**_

_**Émily**__** (affichant elle aussi un sourire) : Merci.**_

_**Mais de rien belle brune, j'aurais de nouveau l'occasion de te voir dormir.**_

_**Tu la regarde, cinq secondes ... cinq minutes ... Dix minu ...**_

_**Bip-bip-bip !**_

_**Hein ? Mince, toi aussi tu te serais endormi, quelle heure ? 06H30, c'est bon pas la peine de paniquer.**_

_**Bip-bip-bip !**_

_**Émily**__** (complètement lasse) : JJ ...**_

_**JJ**__** (rigolant) : C'est bon je l'éteins.**_

_**Tu joins le geste à la parole, dans une demi-heure vous avez rendez-vous avec le reste de l'équipe dans le hall de l'hôtel puis vous prendrez la direction du poste de police de New York.**_

_**JJ**__** (se levant) : Je vais aller prendre ma douche.**_

_**Émily**__** (enfouissant sa tête dans son coussin) : Ne met pas une heure.**_

_**JJ**__** (fermant la porte en riant) : Jamais.**_

_**Une fois la porte fermée, tu t'adosses à celle-ci respirant le plus normalement possible. Un sourire niais s'affiche sur ton visage, tu as dormi avec Émily, bon ce n'est pas une première, mais depuis qu'elle t'ignorait c'est la première fois que vous dormez ensemble à nouveau, parce que oui vous dormiez ensemble mais la brune s'éloignait tellement de toi que c'est comme si tu étais seule dans ce lit. Tu avais oublié la sensation de son souffle contre ton visage, son corps chaud, et maintenant ses pieds glacés. Pas si glacé que ça après que tu es collé les tiens aux siens. Toi en revanche tu sais ce que tu ressens, et tu n'as plus tellement envie de lui cacher. Mais tu ne sais pas comment elle va le prendre. Si tu ne lui dis pas tu sais que ça va te ronger de l'intérieur. Non. C'est ta collègue quand même. **_

_**Tu te diriges vers la cabine de douche, te déshabillant le plus rapidement possible, ton corps entier se glisse sous l'eau légèrement froide.**_

_**JJ**__** : Ahhhh !**_

_**Ils ne connaissent pas l'eau chaude ? Ah, l'eau se réchauffe.**_

_**Émily **__**(inquiète) : Ça va ?**_

_**JJ**__** (gênée) : Oui, oui.**_

_**La honte. Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu te mettes dans l'embarras ? **_

_**Tu te dépêches donc de prendre ta douche, sèchent rapidement tes cheveux et enroule une serviette autour de ton corps mouillé et perlant de goutte d'eau encore tiède. Tu ouvres la porte et la vue qui s'offre à toi tu fais rire encore une fois.**_

_**JJ**__** (s'approchant de sa collègue) : Émily ? Il faut se lever.**_

_**Émily**__** : Humpf ...**_

_**JJ**__** : Ne m'oblige pas à te sortir de force.**_

_**Émily**__** (se retournant en souriant) : Franchement tu n'es pas ... (elle bloqua quelques instants) Habillée ?**_

_**JJ**__** (surprise) : Euh oui, je viens juste de sortir de ma douche.**_

_**Émily**__** (s'éclaircissant la gorge) : Je ... Je croyais que c'était moi qui allais être en retard.**_

_**JJ**__** (se dirigeant vers son sac) : Dois-je te rappeler que tu n'es toujours pas lavée ?**_

_**Tu l'as voit regarder l'heure et vu la mine qu'elle viens de prendre elle ne pensait pas que dans dix minutes maintenant il fallait que vous soyez en bas avec les autres. Elle court presque jusqu'à son sac et se saisit de ses habits.**_

_**Émily**__** (se précipitant dans la salle de bain) : Merde ! Merde ! Merde !**_

_**JJ**__** (rigolant) : Langage Prentiss !**_

_**La porte se ferme devant toi, tu la fixes, tu ne sais pas que quelques heures auparavant c'était ta collègue qui fixait ce morceau de bois comme ça. Tu t'arrêtes lentement de rigoler en repensant à l'espèce de blanc, gêne ? Tu ne sais pas quel mot mettre sur le visage surpris de la brune quand elle s'est aperçu que tu étais seulement en serviette. Tu ne pensais pas que ça l'a gêné tant que ça. Ce que tu peux être bête parfois. Tu ne fais pas vraiment attention. **_

_**Mais en y réfléchissant, tu aurais pu emmener tes affaires dans la salle d'eau, tu aurais pu te changer là-bas. Alors pourquoi venir en serviette dans la pièce que tu partages avec ton amie ? Au fond de toi tu en avais sans doutes enviés ? Mais oui bien sur, et la prochaine fois tu te baladeras devant elle en tenue d'Ève sans aucune gêne ? N'importe quoi. Tu essaye de chasser ces stupides pensées et enfile un pantalon noir surmonté d'un simple tee-shirt à manches courtes, le printemps et là et la douceur de New York aussi. Tu attaches maintenant tes cheveux en queue de cheval pendant que la belle agent du F.B.I sort une serviette sur la tête secouant énergiquement son cuir chevelu, bon sang moins de cinq minutes c'est un record ! Tes yeux ne peuvent s'empêche de s'attarder sur elle, Émily a opté pour un pull beige qui lui colle légèrement à la peau, puis comme toi elle est à choisi un pantalon noir. En même temps vous partez en affaires, le look ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus important à ce moment-là.**_

_**Tu soupires ... tu es sur qu'avec n'importe quel look l'agent Prentiss sera toujours aussi sexy.**_

_**15h59, New York, États-Unis**_

_**Bureau de Police de New-York**_

_**Point de vue d'Émily Prentiss :**_

_**Six victimes. Cela fait maintenant six victimes que cette ordure à laisser derrière lui. Il faut le coincer ! Cette affaire est vraiment horrible, ces pauvres femmes n'ont rien demander, de toute façon la plupart du temps les pauvres personnes prises au piège ne demande pas ce genre de chose. **_

_**Le profil ne va pas tarder à être donnée. Le point positif c'est que ce malade laisse plusieurs indices montrant les aspects de sa personnalité. Indices ? Rituel ? Oui ce mot convient mieux. Cela fait cinq jours que vous bosser sur ces crimes, trois victimes de plus cette semaine, son rythme est rapide tout comme ses meurtres. Vous avez défini sa méthode de traque, du moins ce n'est pas tellement une traque mais plus de la séduction. Selon la légiste les femmes trouvées mortes auraient toutes eu des rapports sexuels consentis, aucune trace de déchirure ou de blessures apparentes vers leurs intimités. Il entretient des relations sexuelles avec ses victimes puis les étrangle à l'aide de fil de fer, ils les déposent dans un endroit fréquenté ou non, il n'a pas l'air de se soucier de ce détail. En revanche elles sont toujours impeccables, tenues extrêmement soignées, coiffure parfaite, maquillage de professionnels. Il doit certainement ressentir du remords, d'ailleurs la rose blanche déposée dans les mains de ces femmes le prouve. Une rose blanche signifie, pureté, innocence, secret, silence ... Il est très minutieux malheureusement. Mais une faille à pus vous guider pour le profil, mais il a fallu attendre un nouveau corps. Horrible, la scène de crime était juste horrible. Du sang partout dans la ruelle, son corps était meurtris par différentes lames, couteau, hache, scie, presque tout y est passé, c'était tellement différent des scènes de crimes d'avant que vous aviez même douté que ce soit lui et non un autre fou furieux. Mais une rose, peinte en noir lui avait été enfoncé dans la bouche et malgré toutes les blessures horribles qu'elles à subit elle était toute postmortem, il a étranglé avec son fil de fer. Mais un point important est encore venue se mêler à l'enquête. Cette fille, Allyssa Mensano était lesbienne. Le légiste vous a annoncé un viol, elle a été forcée à avoir des rapport avec lui. Le profil a vite été mis en place. **_

_**D'ailleurs tous les agents viennent d'arriver. Vous allez pouvoir commencer.**_

_**Hotch**__**' : Le suspect est un homme blanc d'une trentaine d'années, physiquement il est plutôt beau et utilise de ses charmes pour arriver à ses fins.**_

_**Spencer**__** : Il est très imbu de lui-même, il représente une forme de narcissime excessive, il est en totale admiration de lui-même, il ne supporte pas l'échec et le refus que ce soit professionnellement ou dans sa vie, comme ont à pus le constater avec Allyssa Mensano.**_

_**Derek**__** : Il doit sûrement être dans une branche de métier aisé qui peut lui permettre de s'entretenir, il doit toujours se montrer rayonnant, belle voiture, vêtement chère, soins de beauté. Il doit faire dans un métier où les gens le respect.**_

_**Émily**__** : Mais avant tout c'est un manipulateur hors pair, il s'est trompé et endormir la vigilance de sa potentielle cible. Il s'adaptera aisément à la personne en face de lui, c'est un expert dans l'art du mensonge.**_

_**Tu as sentie son regard bleu, tu le ressent toujours d'ailleurs.**_

_**Rossi**__** : C'est un art qu'il a acquis depuis sa plus tendre enfance, souvent pour tenter de correspondre à l'image que sa mère voulait de lui. En fait c'est son mode d'expression.**_

_**Policier**__** : Je ... Je crois que j'ai une idée sur notre suspect.**_

_**Alors ça c'est une première.**_

_**Policier**__** : Il y a un mois avec mon coéquipier nous avons rencontré pour une affaire un type du nom de James Anderson et je pense qu'il colle tout as fait à la description que vous venez de faire. Il ne parle que de lui, il est toujours bien habillé, sa voiture est la dernière porche de sortie et avec les femmes ça marche plutôt bien.**_

_**Rossi**__** : Quel est son métier ?**_

_**Policier**__** : Avocat.**_

_**Tu vois ton supérieur se saisir de son téléphone. Garcia bien entendu. Tu regards tes collègues eux aussi étonnés, mais c'est vrai que la description de ce type colle à votre profil. Seul problème, aucune preuve ne peut vous aider si jamais il s'avère que c'est lui le criminel recherché.**_

_**Hotch**__**' : On a une adresse on fonce.**_

* * *

_**16h30, New York, États-Unis**_

_**Appartement de James Anderson**_

_**De nouveau derrière une porte, Morgan est à côté de toi, vous vous regarder, vous êtes prêt à entrer, de nouveau prêt à risquer vos vies. Respire. Voilà. Tu le vois faire le décompte de ses doigts, puis d'un coup de bélier la porte est défoncée, tu pénètres dans l'appartement. Le salon. Personne.**_

_**Tu entends des R.A.S venant de la cuisine, de la salle de bain, des toilettes, du bureau. Tu sais qu'il ne reste plus que la chambre. Tu arrives tout près, tu entends des gémissements, tu t'empresses d'ouvrir la porte.**_

_**Émily**__** : Les mains en l'air ! **_

_**Pris en flat grand délit ! Ce malade va pouvoir pourrir en prison !**_

_**Derek**__** : Écartez-vous de cette femme ! Tout de suite !**_

_**Il décide de la jouer prudemment, lentement il lâche le fil de fer de ses mains, il s'écarte de la pauvre femme à moitié dénuder respirant à peine. Tu ranges ton arme et viens porter secours à la pauvre victime.**_

_**Émily**__** : Il nous faudrait une ambulance.**_

_**Policier**__** : Elle est en route.**_

_**J**__**ames Anderson**__** (grand sourire) : Je n'irais pas en prison.**_

_**Derek**__** (criant) : J'ai dit les mains en l'air !**_

_**Non ! Tu sais ce qu'il a dans la tête ! Il passe sa main dans la poche arrière de son jean, avec l'aide de deux policiers tu arrive à dégager cette fille en dehors de la chambre. Un coup de feu part. Des sirènes d'ambulances se font entendre au bout de la rue. Est-il mort ? Morgan l'a-t-il juste blessé ? Tu confies donc la victime dans les bras d'un agent de police et revient sur tes pas. Le corps sans vie de ce fumier git au sol, une balle dans le cœur.**_

_**Derek**__** : Je voulais juste le blessé mais il était si près et ...**_

_**Hotch**__**' : Tu n'as rien pus faire Morgan. **_

_**L'affaire se finit avec une rescapée et un tueur mort. Rien dans son profil n'indiquait un quelconque suicide. Vous avez raté quelque chose ?**_

_**Tu vois la jolie blonde venir près de toi, elle passe un bras derrière ton dos. Tellement touchant. Vous sortez ensemble du bâtiment sous les yeux d'une cinquantaine de personnes mélanger aux journalistes et aux policiers encadrant les lieux.**_

_**Derek**__** : Prentiss tu prends le volant ?**_

_**Émily**__** : D'accord.**_

_**Vous détestez tout ça. Les criminelles qui ne répondront pas de leurs actes devant un juré. Lâches !**_

_**20h32, États-Unis**_

_**Route menant à Quantico, Virginie.**_

_**Point de vue de Jennifer Jareau :**_

_**Tu ne veux plus y penser. Tu ne veux plus penser à cette affaire. Tu préfères te concentrer sur la route. Oui tu as pris le volant. Morgan dort à l'arrière de la S.U.V, et la belle brune dort aussi tout près de toi. Sa tête collée à la vitre la rend trop mignonne ... JJ ...**_

_**D'un coup tu entends bouger, ta tête tourne en direction du bruit. Bien entendu c'est elle qui se réveille.**_

_**Émily**__** (baillant) : Combien de temps avant l'arrivée ?**_

_**JJ**__** : Je dirais une heure et demie, je suis tombé sur une déviation vers Road Still.**_

_**Émily**__** : Tu veux que je te remplace ?**_

_**JJ**__** (souriant) : Pour l'instant ça va.**_

_**Émily**__** : Bon je vais te tenir compagnie alors.**_

_**JJ**__** : Tu n'est pas obligé tu peux te rendormir.**_

_**Émily**__** (faussement vexée) : Bon, et bien puisque ça gêne l'agent Jareau, temps pis.**_

_**JJ**__** (la regardant) : Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.**_

_**Elle te regarde en souriant, en fait elle ne te quitte pas une seule seconde, et toi ? Toi tu fais pareil tu es comme absorbé par ces pupilles chocolat.**_

_**Émily**__** (grand sourire) : Tu devrais songée à regarder la route.**_

_**La route mince ! Ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir un accident. Mais pourquoi te regarde t-elle comme ça aussi ? Elle le fais exprès ou quoi ? Tes pensées n'ont pas le temps d'aller plus loins que tu vois la brune ouvrir le compartiment passager juste devant elle, tu vois qu'elle sors deux barres chocolatés. D'où est-ce qu'elle les sors ?**_

_**Émily**__** : Tu en veux ?**_

_**JJ**__** (toujours étonnée) : Comment ça ce fais que c'est là ?**_

_**Émily**__** (souriante) : C'est notre petite cachette à Morgan et à moi.**_

_**Ils sont complices au point de planquer leurs barrettes de chocolats ? Oui là tu es légèrement jalouse. Tu prends quand même son gâteau et arrive à l'ouvrir tout en conduisant.**_

_**JJ**__** : Tu as abandonner ton régime sans sucre ?**_

_**Émily**__** (laissant échapper un léger rire) : Je n'étais et ne suis pas au régime.**_

_**JJ**__** : Ouais. À d'autre. Tu ne veux jamais de sucré.**_

_**Émily**__** (grimaçant) : C'est parce que je n'aime pas tellement le sucre.**_

_**JJ**__** (surprise) : Mais qui n'aime pas ça ?**_

_**Émily**__** (grand sourire) : Moi.**_

_**JJ**__** : Je ne sais pas comment tu fais.**_

_**Tu ne sais pas qu'elle n'a pas le choix, tu ne sais pas qu'en réalité elle rêverait de manger comme bon lui semble, avec ou sans sucre, mais tu ne sais pas qu'elle ne peut pas. Tu es dans l'ignorance totale.**_

_**Émily**__** (désignant son collègue) : Quand on aura déposé la belle aux bois dormant chez lui, ça te dirait de venir prendre un café rapide avant de rentrer chez toi ?**_

_**JJ**__** (contente) : Ouais d'accord !**_

_**Bon sang cache ta joie, elle va se poser des questions. Inconciamment ton pied a doucement forcé sur la pédale d'accélération, tu as hâte d'arriver. Oh oui ! Avec un peu de chance elle va te proposer de dormir chez elle, la nuit est déjà tombé, elle ne voudra pas te laisser partir. Tu pourrais peut-être dormir à nouveau avec elle. Après tout vous l'avez faits toute la semaine. Et tu dois avouer que le parfum de ton amie va te manquer pendant tes nuits seules dans ton grand lit froid. Elle te manquera à la seconde ou tes yeux ne l'as verront plus dans leurs champs de vision. Tu es tellement devenue dépendante de ce qu'elle fait, de ce qu'elle dit. Tu sais que si tu t'avoues ça tu ne pourras pas mettre ce que tu viens de penser quelque part dans un coin de ta tête, de toute façon tu à essayer mais en vain. La brune est trop difficile à retirer de ton esprit, même ton travail ne peut pas enlever cette image de ta tête, ses yeux, sa bouche, son nez, ses cheveux, son corps. Tout chez elle est ancré dans ta tête. Tu ne peux pas les retirer c'est trop tard. Tu es prise au piège ... Un doux piège. Un doux bourreau. Tu soupires à nouveau, un sourire encore plus niais que d'habitude accrocher encore à tes fines lèvres rosées. **_

_**C'est l'effet Prentiss. On ne peut pas lutter contre l'effet de la belle Prentiss. Son charme, son style, ses humeurs, ses envies, oui tout t'attire.**_

_**Émily t'attire. Avoue-le ! De toute façon tu ne peux le nier. Même un sourd entendrait les battements de ton cœur s'accélérer et tambouriner contre ta poitrine quand elle se trouve à quelques mètres ou centimètre de toi. Tu as des sentiments amoureux. Voilà tout.**_

_**Émily**__** (regardant Derek) : Je rêve ? Il bave ?**_

_**JJ**__** (tournant rapidement la tête en laissant échapper un gloussement) : Prends une photo !**_

_**Émily**__** (riant) : Non ... Je (réfléchissant) Remarque ... (sortant son téléphone) un petit sourire Princesse !**_

_**Vous partez dans un fou rire, tu sens une larme de rire glisser sur ta joue, voilà votre vengeance.**_

_**Émily**__** (continuant de rire) : On a notre revanche. Mais on va en faire quoi ?**_

_**JJ**__** : Je pense que l'envoyer à toute l'équipe serait une bonne chose.**_

_**Émily**__** (souriante) : Pas bête. Je ferais ça demain. (affichant la photo) Regarde comme il est beau.**_

_**JJ**__** (grimaçant) : Mon Dieu ça coule de partout.**_

_**Vous continuez de rire, et de discuter pendant une heure, Quantico n'est plus très loin, vous rigolez, blaguer, parler de tout et de rien, même un sujet banal peut devenir intéressant avec la brune. Le boulot, la vie, son chat, oui c'est toi qui as lancé ce sujet, tu adores son chat même s'il veut ta mort en ce moment. Durant ces quatre semaines tu étais souvent chez elle, vraiment très souvent, tu crois qu'il le voit d'un mauvais œil, tu voyais bien son petit jeu, il se collait tout le temps à ton amie. Jaloux !**_

_**Derek**__** (d'une voix ensommeillée) : On est arrivé ?**_

_**Vous vous mettez à rire discrètement.**_

_**Émily**__** : Encore vingt miles.**_

_**Derek**__** : J'ai le temps de me reposer encore un peu.**_

_**Et de baver. Intérieurement tu es littéralement morte de rire de ta blague. Tu lâches un léger regard sur l'agent Prentiss et tu vois qu'elle est dans le même état que toi.**_

_**Voilà c'est ces moments-là que tu adores et qui te manquaient. Elle te manquait.**_

_**22h06, Quantico, Virgine**_

_**Dans l'ascenceur de la résidence d'Émily Prentiss**_

_**Point de vue d'Émily Prentiss :**_

_**Morgan est bien chez lui. Tu repenses à la photo, le pauvre. Remarque en même temps il n'avait qu'à pas vous faire ce coup tordu il y a cinq jours. Il l'a bien cherché. **_

_**JJ**__** (regardant sa montre mine de rien) : Oh, je devrais peut-être rentrer il se fais vraiment tard.**_

_**Émily**__** (souriante) : J'ai une chambre d'amis.**_

_**JJ**__** (énorme sourire qu'elle essaya de dissimuler) : Tu me proposes de dormir chez toi ?**_

_**Émily**__** (un peu gênée) : Oui, ça évite que tu rentres trop tard. Je veux dire, que tu ne rentres pas dans la nuit.**_

_**JJ**__** : D'accord. **_

_**Émily**__** : Quoi ?**_

_**JJ**__** (riant) : Je suis d'accord pour dormir chez toi.**_

_**Émily**__** (montrant toutes ces dents) : Cool.**_

_**Les portes s'ouvrent et vous continuez de parler en marchant dans le couloir, tu ouvres ta porte et ton petit chéri de chat vient t'accueillir.**_

_**Émily**__** (le prenant dans ses bras) : Hey, tu n'as pas fait de bêtise j'espère Sergio ? Tu dis bonjour à JJ ?**_

_**Tu lui tends le chat et elle est tellement prise de court qu'elle en peux pas se décaler et donc prends ton chat. Ils sont mignons. Enfin JJ est quand même plus mignonne que Sergio. Oui.**_

_**JJ**__** (paniquant) : Il va me griffer là ! Je le sens, regarde, regarde !**_

_**En effet Sergio regarde ta collègue un peu bizarrement, son poil est légèrement relevé. Euh oui, reprends ton chat.**_

_**Émily**__** : Je comprends pas avant il t'aimait bien.**_

_**JJ**__** : Je sais pas.**_

_**Et pendant tout le reste de la soirée vous continuez de parler, tu as allumé la télé mais vous n'y prêter pas tellement attention. Non tu prête attention à la blonde, plutôt à sa tête sur ton épaule.**_

_**JJ**__** (d'une voie lasse) : ... Pourtant je lui ... (baillant) ... dit qu'il ne devait pas ...**_

_**Tu tournes doucement la tête, tu t'aperçois que ses yeux sont fermés, sa respiration ce fait plus lente. **_

_**JJ**__** : ... te ...**_

_**Tu esquisses un petit sourire, elle est trop mignonne. Oui trop.**_

_**Émily**__** ; JJ, tu devrais aller te coucher.**_

_**JJ**__** (ouvrant les yeux) : Hein ? Mais je ne suis pas fatiguée moi.**_

_**Émily**__** (se levant) : Aller viens.**_

_**Elle se lève difficilement en s'accrochant à ton bras, tu le soutiens autant que tu peux, et l'emmènes vers la chambre d'amis.**_

_**JJ**__** : Non. **_

_**Émily**__** : Quoi ?**_

_**JJ**__** (d'une voix douce) : Je veux pas dormir toute seule.**_

_**... Oh. Bien. Bien. Tu passes alors devant la porte de cette chambre, elle veut dormir avec toi . Non elle ne veut pas dormir toute seule. C'est tout. En rentrant tu t'arrêtes devant ta penderie et attrapes un grand tee-shirt, tu l'as faits s'asseoir sur la chaise.**_

_**Émily**__** : Tiens met ça le temps que je vais me changer. Ne t'endors pas avant hein ?(finnissa t-elle avec un sourire)**_

_**Tu quitte la chambre quelques minutes le temps d'enfiler toi aussi ta tenue de nuit, tu espères juste que ta collègue s'est au moins déshabillé et a mis son tee-shirt, tu ne te vois pas lui faire, enfin si mais ... Non !**_

_**De retour dans la chambre tu en souris à t'en déchirer la mâchoire. Au moins elle est en tenue, mais complètement avachie sur la chaise, le bras balant sur l'accoudoir lui servant de coussin. Tu t'approches et essayes de la réveiller doucement mais ... Bon sang ! Tu vas faire comment, tu ne peux pas la laisser dormir sur la chaise ? Tu n'as pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir qu'un de tes bras passe sous les cuisses de la blonde et la sensation que tu ressens est tellement forte que tu es à deux doigts t'abandonner ce que tu es en train de faire, tu résistes. Ton tiroir ! Ton tiroir ! Ton autre bras se glisse sous sa nuque et tu la soulèves aisément, c'est un poids plume en même temps. Tu marches lentement sans faire de mouvement brusque, son visage est tellement calme et paisible. Tu la poses délicatement sur ton lit et la recouvres avant de te blottir toi aussi sous ta couette. Tu n'as pas le temps de t'installer correctement que la blonde se colle littéralement à toi. Ok. Respire. Non mais respire vraiment ! Sa tête s'enfouit dans ton cou et tu sens son doux souffle se glisser sur ta peau. Non non, tu dois continuer de respirer. Inspire, expire. Voilà.**_

_**JJ**__** : Bonne nuit Em'.**_

_**Émily**__** (bafouillant presque) : B ... Bonne ... Nuit Jennifer.**_

_**Tu es sur qu'à cet instant tu es la femme la plus heureuse du monde. Bha si. Avoue. Tu souris à cette petite pensée. Oui c'est à toi qu'elle est venue se blottir. Personne d'autre. Juste toi. Tes bras encercle eux aussi sa taille. Tu soupires de plaisir. C'est si bon de dormir en sentant son odeur exquise et de l'avoir dans tes bras. Oui. Tu es la femme la plus heureusement du monde.**_

_**Et voilà pour ce sixième chapitre :) Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire !**_


End file.
